Digimon: The Search
by Courage and Reliability
Summary: Hey everyone! This stars some new characters and this is my 2nd series! The couplings for these stories are: Taion, Yamina, Takari, Izni, and Mimoe. R/R pleez! *Updated* Chapter 11 is 64 pages! I can't believe it!
1. Digimon: The Search

Digimon: The Search  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
One day in the news, a shock was heard. A 13 year old girl mysteriously disappeared. By the way, my name is Christina and I am a digidestined. Not to confuse you, but I was eventually found on a cliff, trying to kill myself. I'll tell you about myself in this chapter.  
  
Tai and the other digidestined never knew me, but only Izzy, Kari, T.K., and Matt have heard of me. They were best friends to me and we had laughs together, but I had to tell them something when they had to go somewhere. They gave me their e-mail addresses and left. When I got home, I tried to look up digidestined and I was in luck! 12 names were on the list and they were here in Japan. I e-mailed them without telling them who wrote the letter.  
  
At Tai's house, the 12 digidestined got together to discuss things only to be interupted by their D-terminals.  
  
" 'Meet me in the computer lab' ? Do you think it's a trap?" Yolei asked.  
  
"No but we will see who sent this and ask questions." Izzy said.  
  
Later on in the computer lab, they waited for 10 minutes. Then suddenly, the digidestined's digivices beeped loudly.  
  
"It tells us something is nearby." Matt said.  
  
"Correct but do you know who I am, Matt?"  
  
"Who's there and how do you know my name?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry, but I thought you knew who I am."  
  
I stepped out of the shadows and Matt, Izzy, T.K., and Kari hid their digivices and the others followed.  
  
"Christina, what a surprise to see you here." T.K. stammered.  
  
I went over to the door and closed it. Then I turned to face the digidestined.  
  
"I guess I startled you. Let me explain something to you. For those who don't know me, I'm Christina. I called you all here to tell you who I truly am." I looked over to my friends. "Though I already e-mailed you all to come here."  
  
"H-How do you know our e-mail addresses." Davis said.  
  
"I looked you up on my computer. I am also a digidestined and I am the element of Lightning. My crest is Loneliness."  
  
"I have a question. How did you become a digidestined?" Cody wondered.  
  
"I was asleep in my bedroom when the computer lit up. I woke up only to find a strange device on the floor, then I picked it up and I was transported to the Digiworld from my computer. I got my partner Digimon and defeated each threat as it came. And that's how I became a digidestined."  
  
"I don't believe you. That story could've been a fake one." Yolei said, annoyed.  
  
"Then I'll give you proof." I pulled out my digivice and crest. "Does this give you proof?"  
  
They shook their heads. I looked disappointed but I still didn't give up.  
  
"How about I go back to the Digital World and get Falconmon. You can come too, if you want to."  
  
They wanted to come to see if Falconmon was real. This was getting hard to convince them, I thought. I opened the gate and was carried back to the Digital World. My clothes changed. I now had a yellow cloak with a small sword by my side. The others saw what I had on.  
  
"Wow. Why do you have a cloak on?" Kari asked, eagerly.  
  
"It represents the element of Lighning. I know the other elements but I can't tell you yet until Gennai approves of it."  
  
We started working when a brown bird came flying into my arms.  
  
"Falconmon! I sure am glad to see you!"  
  
"So am I. Oh! I see you you are wearing..." She gasped.  
  
So did the other Digimon. Little sparks were coming out of my fingers.  
  
"You must have the element of Lighning." A voice spoke.  
  
It was Metalseadramon with Megaseadramon!  
  
"Hahaha! The other children don't know the other elements?" I nodded my head. "Then they don't know what they're up against." He laughed, then sent his troops of Megaseadramon on us.  
  
I rised my hands towards the sky and lighning bolts came down from some clouds and made a hammer.  
  
"Lighning! Let loose the power that exists and teach this mega when to laugh!" I chanted.  
  
Bolts of lighning came straight out of the hammer and charged at the troops of Megaseadramon. It hit them and they disintergrated. I turned to face Metalseadramon.  
  
"I shall destroy who is the enemy and with help from my companion, hopefully we shall win. You ready?" I looked down at Falconmon. She nodded.  
  
"Then lets teach Metalseadramon a lesson!"  
  
Falconmon digivolve to..Parrotmon  
  
Parrotmon landed down on the ground. I rushed over to warn her.  
  
"Parrotmon, be careful he's metal. Attack him where there is no metal, otherwise try slamming into him."  
  
"Gotcha! I'm on it."  
  
"Be careful." Then my crest began to glow  
  
Chapter 2: The Elements of the Digidestined.  
  
1 Parrotmon digivolve to..Megaparrotmon  
  
This stunned the whole group. Besides of me in a cloak with an element of Lightning, this was getting more interesting.  
  
"She's Megaparrotmon, an ultimate level Digimon. Her Laser Destroyer and Lighning Hammer can crush her enemy's into powder." Tentomon said with a smile.  
  
"Oh wow! Is it really true?" Tai wondered.  
  
"Yes and she also is an element of Lighning. Many Digimon have different elements." I said.  
  
"Haha! She still can't defeat me! I'm a Mega not an ultimate, so none of her attacks are going to affect me."  
  
"You'll be surprised of what she can do."  
  
Megaparrotmon flew up into the sky. Then she took my hammer and got ready to attack.  
  
"You ready?" She asked me. Lighning began to form a bolt of lighning in my hands.  
  
"Ready when you are." I answered.  
  
"Then lets show how lighning is shocking!"  
  
She began to decend on Metalseadramon.  
  
"Lighning Hammer!"  
  
"Powers of Lighning, make the seadragon beg for mercy!" I shouted.  
  
Both attacks joined ond hit Metalseadramon. He laughed until he screamed in agony and disappeared. Megaparrotmon dedigivolved to Falconmon. The others celebrated and I congratulated Falconmon only to find Gennai at my side.  
  
"Welcome back, Lighning. Good to see you again."  
  
"Same for you, Gennai."  
  
I turned to look at the others. 5 new cloaks were in my arms and I went up to the others.  
  
"I present the cloak of Ice to Matt Ishida, who is now the element of Ice." I put the claok on Matt. He looked up at me.  
  
"But how..I can't be the element of Ice. I don't have ice powers." Then his hands were holding the sword of Ice and he accidently froze Tai.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai.huh?"Matt gasped.  
  
There stood Tai, surrounded by flames. When the flames died down, I put the cloak of Fire on Tai.  
  
"You, Tai, are the element of Fire. Your friends and family will call you Tai, but for me, Gennai, and the Digimon will call you Fire. Same with Matt, we will call you Ice."  
  
I put the rest of the cloaks of Light, Wind, and Water on Kari, Sora, and Joe.  
  
"You shall me Lighning. The rest of the group will call me Christina." The group nodded.  
  
1.1 Chapter 3: The Training of Elements  
  
We are now at Gennai's house. Ice, Water, Fire, Light, and Wind are going to learn about their powers while the rest watch as I taught them how to use their powers. Soon, they learned but they had some difficulty controlling their powers.  
  
Fire accidently burnt the ground and he forgot how to aim. Wind had Ice flying in her tornado and I had to tell her to use her sword to cut through the tornado. Ice froze Water, not the lake. Light did very good along with Water. I had another discussion.  
  
"What have I told you. AIM at the thing you are going to hit. Use your hands to aim for you."  
  
"We know that but it's hard to control it." Fire pointed out.  
  
"Then learn how to control it. Use your mind to calm it down and control."  
  
Water and Light was off watching the others trying to control. Later in, they finally learned.  
  
"Ok. Now that you know how to use your powers, I'll setup a test for each of you. One at a time, you will complete this test 100% otherwise you have to take it over again."  
  
"Poor guys." T.K. said. "They didn't even know and they have to work on how to control their powers."  
  
Mimi, T.K., Izzy, Davis, Ken, Cody, and Yolei was watching as they all did their tests. Each of them passed 100%.  
  
"Good job you guys. I'm proud of you. Now we are going to battle the Dark Masters with our powers, understand?"  
  
They understood but Mimi rose her hand.  
  
"Yes, Mimi?"  
  
"Um, do we call them by their names or elements?" she asked  
  
"Real names. Only Gennai, the Digimon, and I call them by their elements."  
  
"What do we call you?" Cody asked.  
  
"Christina."  
  
"Let's get going." Fire said, anxious to battle.  
  
"Wait, Fire. Don't jump ahead. Now let's go." Water said.  
  
"You don't have to call him that, Water. You can call him by his name."  
  
Then the only time they heard element names was from either Gennai, the Digimon, or I.  
  
"Now what? Where is this evil we heard of?" Davis asked.  
  
"Just hang on. Falco? Can you see what's up?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, Lighning." Falconmon giggled.  
  
Falconmon rose up and left us behind. We kept on going until Falconmon came back.  
  
"4 Dark Masters are here," She said, looking at the original 8.  
  
"Ok. Don't use your powers unless the Digimon are too weak to digivolve or attack. Understand?" I said. The others nodded.  
  
"You ready for me Tai? Agumon said, "Opps! I mean Fire."  
  
"Wind?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"Light?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Ice?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"Water?" asked Gomamon.  
  
"Tk?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken?" The other four asked.  
  
"Izzy?" asked Tentomon.  
  
The digidestined nodded. Falco and I were the back-ups.  
  
1.2 Chapter 4: The Sacrifice  
  
2 Agumon warp-digivolve to..Wargreymon  
  
Biyomon warp-digivolve to..Phoenixmon  
  
Gabumon warp-digivolve to..Metalgarurumon  
  
Tentomon warp-digivolve to..Herculeskabuterimon  
  
Gomamon warp-digivolve to..Marineangemon  
  
Palmon warp-digivolve to..Rosemon  
  
Patamon warp-digivolve to..Seraphimon  
  
Gatomon warp-digivolve to..Magnadramon  
  
Veemon digivolve to..Exveemon  
  
Wormmon digivolve to..Stingmon  
  
Hawkmon digivolve to..Aquilamon  
  
Armadillomon digivolve to..Ankylomon  
  
The four new kids stared at the 8 mega Digimon. They had never seen any of the original 8's mega forms.  
  
"Pretty impressive, Magnadramon." Complemented Aquilamon.  
  
"Thanks Aguilamon. Now lets fly." Magnadramon said.  
  
Phoenixmon grabbed Ankylomon and soon they all were in the air. Falconmon and I waved and started to walk in the direction Falco said she found the Dark Masters.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"We should be there according to Falconmon." Ice finally spoke.  
  
"Hang on there..I have something on my scanner." Answered Metalgarurumon.  
  
"We should be close by then." Davis replied.  
  
"Davis, what if it's not what Metalgarurumon had picked up." Izzy responded.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Izzy's right , Davis." Answered Light. "We aren't sure yet until he says what he found."  
  
"Kari, I..I.."  
  
"Enough!" Phoenixmon shouted. "We need to find these Dark Masters and destroy them."  
  
"Phoenixmon is right." Fire said.  
  
"Yup. I'm with you, big bro." Anwered Light.  
  
"So am I" Ice said.  
  
"I'm there." Wind thought.  
  
"We're there!" Izzy, Tk, Water, and Mimi answered together.  
  
"So are we." The new four said.  
  
"I guess Christina would say the same as us." Wind said, wondering where we are.  
  
"Don't worry Sora. They're fine, I promise." Fire said putting an arm around Wind.  
  
"I guess but I think that they should be here. I'm just a bit too worried that something bad might happen."  
  
" I'm sure that they're ok, after all Christina has Falconmon.so what can go wrong." Patamon added.  
  
"Many things." Wind said.  
  
"Hey! I'm here." I shouted. "So I guess they haven't shown up yet."  
  
"Hahahaha! We indeed are here, we were just waiting."  
  
"Now who want's to be destroyed...hmmmm...how about the leader.."  
  
A ball of energy flew towards Tai! I ran towards him and took the blast instead.  
  
"Nooo!" Tai shouted.  
  
(A.N: I was tired of writing the element names)  
  
My body fell down while Falconmon flew over to see if I was ok. I was knocked out cold for awhile until I woke up.  
  
"Unh...huh?" I found the whole group around me.  
  
"You didn't need to do that." Tai said.  
  
"I had to Tai..I didn't want your parents worried." I said weakly.  
  
A bright light was surrounding me and I felt as though I was being dissolved.  
  
"I will always remember what you did for me and I hope I'll see you again in the realm of death."  
  
The last part of me finally dissolved. The scene was bathed in a white light then darkness.  
  
Chapter 5: The Element's Battle: Part 1.  
  
(Hi this is Tk. I'll be taking over for Christina until we see her again. I'll tell you what happened after she was gone.)  
  
Christina was gone, dissolved into data. It was sad that some of us didn't know her that well and she sacrificed her life in order to save ours. We stared at the spot where she once was. I looked at Falconmon, she was more upset then the rest of us.  
  
"She always was nice to everyone. I hope she can rest in peace." Then Falconmon flew away.  
  
"Don't go." Izzy shouted after her, "We still need you."  
  
She came back only to help us. We never had been more down than this. Each of us had the memory of Christina's death. She died to save us and the Digiworld.  
  
"We now have to defeat those Dark Masters once and for all. To revenge the death of a very nice person." Matt thought.  
  
"Matt, we all want to revenge her death but lets settle in for the night." Tai replied.  
  
"I'm with you, big brother." Kari added.  
  
"Me too." Sora added.  
  
"So are we." Said Izzy, Matt, Joe, and I.  
  
"We are too." The new four said.  
  
We sat down and had dinner. I realized Falconmon wasn't eating anything. I guess she had a harder time to recover from Christina's death. I walked over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"It's nothing." She answered.  
  
"You can tell me. I never tell secrets to anyone else if that secret was to be kept secret."  
  
"I guess I can tell you, Tk. I known her for a long time. We had a great time together and promised we would be there for each other no matter what got between us."  
  
"That's got to be rough. I used to dream that Matt got killed and there was nothing I could do. Now I know that he can take care of himself."  
  
We chatted until Mimi told us that it was time to go to sleep. Now what are we going to do without Christina here? How can Falconmon digivolve to help us. We have to find out the answers in the morning to those questions.  
  
"Wake up little bro."  
  
I woke up to find Matt looking down at me. I smiled and got up, when I got outside the others were all awake and ready to go. We got up and started to walk towards the castle that was home to the Dark Masters. Each of us wanted to defeat those Dark Masters as badly as anyone.  
  
"Foolish digidestined. It will take a lot of time to destroy me, but I will first take out your leader."  
  
  
  
"Lets go." Shouted Davis.  
  
"I think you all could need some rest. You look like you could all rest in pieces."  
  
Then Machinedramon stepped out of the building. He looked pretty much evil than Metalseadramon.  
  
"It's Machinedramon."Gatomon yelled.  
  
"No way!" Joe said, shocked.  
  
"Who is your leader?"  
  
Tai stepped up to face Machinedramon.  
  
"What are you doing?" Davis shouted. He tried to go up when Matt and Joe held him back.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"Let Tai go, Davis." Joe shot back.  
  
"Joe, let Davis go." Cody suddenly yelled. Most of the group stared at him.  
  
"Cody, you're too young to be in this.."  
  
"Just let him go."  
  
"Look Cody, I know Tai better than you. Us older kids know him way better than you."  
  
"Joe's right, Cody." Matt said, "Let Tai handle this on his own."  
  
"So, you are the leader? First, what is your name?" Machinedramon asked.  
  
"I'm Taichi Kamiya but you can call me Tai."  
  
"Taichi, you are sentenced to be locked up in my prision for a while, but your second in command will stand up for you while you are gone."  
  
"I am the second in command." Matt said, "I'll stand in charge while Tai is gone."  
  
"Thanks for covering me, Matt." Tai said.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Then Tai began to disintergrating. Sora gasped in horror and tried to hug him but Matt put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Protect her for me, Matt."  
  
"I will, fearless leader." Then Tai was gone.  
  
Matt saw me and pulled me close. It was now hard because we had now lost 2 people: Tai and Christina.  
  
"Taichi isn't gonna die, he is just being locked up for a month. Then I will give him back." Machinedramon said.  
  
"Enough talk, let's fight." I said, angerly. The others agreed.  
  
Gabumon warp-digivolve to..Metalgarurumon  
  
Falconmon warp-digivolve to..Metalparrotmon  
  
Patamon warp-digivolve to..Seraphimon  
  
Agumon warp-digivolve to..Wargreymon  
  
How did Agumon and Falconmon warp-digivolve?  
  
2.1 Chapter 6: The Elements Battle: Part 2  
  
A girl watched the digidestined. She wasn't very impressed at this. She turned to the other 2 who were with her. Hi, Christina speaking again. I was one of them and Tai was the other. The girl was an old friend named Alie, who was a digidestined like us.  
  
"They'll be surprised to see you guys alive." Alie said.  
  
"Yup, that's what I'm gonna expect." Agreed Tai.  
  
"Don't go down until I tell you to."  
  
Tai and I nodded and watched with interest. We wanted to go down but until it was time we had to watch them battle.  
  
"C'mon, we can do it!" Davis shouted.  
  
Davis looked around him: Matt was protecting Sora and Tk, Kari was scared and started to cry, and the rest was shocked at what had happened.  
  
"Now!" Alie shouted.  
  
Tai and I jumped down and charged at Machinedramon. We shot fireballs and lighning bolts at him while the Digimon attacked together.  
  
Terra Force  
  
Metal Wolf Claw  
  
Severe Thunderstorm  
  
Seven Heavens  
  
It hit him full force and he was a goner. Alie came down and hugged Tai and I. Then she was joined by her Digimon, Gatomon.  
  
"Guys, this is Alie. Her elememt is Heart and her Digimon is Gatomon. She is Tai's and I's friend. She brought us back to existence." I said.  
  
"How can you be alive? We thought you were dead and how did Tai get out of Myotismon's prision?" Sora asked.  
  
"I guess we." Tai said but was interupted.  
  
"What is that collar around your neck?" Kari asked.  
  
Alie, Tai, and I pointed to the collars and Kari nodded. The 3 of us laughed, evilly. The digidestined stepped back but we stepped forward.  
  
" What's the matter with you guys? Why are you looking so..so.evil?"  
  
"That's because the collars are the source of the evil." Izzy said, looking at his computer.  
  
"Clever." Alie said, "You always are the first person to ring in. That is the correct answer."  
  
"Izzy, what would happen to them when we destroy the collars?" Cody asked.  
  
"They would be back to normal." He answered.  
  
Chapter 7: The Evil Trio Returns  
  
TK  
  
(Author Notes: Sorry I didn't mean to make them evil. First time writing so please support me.)  
  
The trio dashed off and we watched as they ran. We defeated the Dark Masters and now we have to free Tai, Christina, and Alie from those evil collars. Some picnic we have.  
  
"Now what? Free those 3 from the evil collars." Sora asked.  
  
"Yup, we have to otherwise they will destroy the Digital World." Izzy answered.  
  
"I'm with Izzy." Matt said. "After all, they are our friends. They sacrificed themselves to save us, now we need to save them."  
  
"Me too." I said.  
  
"I'll do it for Tai, Christina, and Alie." Kari said.  
  
"So are we." Joe, Mimi, Sora, and Izzy said.  
  
"I'm not." Davis shouted.  
  
"I'll follow Davis." Cody added.  
  
"Same with me." Yolei said.  
  
"I'll do the same." Ken answered.  
  
"I'm with Matt." Agumon added in.  
  
"Same." Falconmon and Gatomon(Alie's) answered.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
3 "Aaaahhh!"  
  
The trio was at it again. Terrorizing some more defenseless Digimon villages on the way, and Tai, Alie, and Christina(evil ones) were enjoying it.  
  
3.1 Christina  
  
"Stop right there!" a voice yelled.  
  
It was Matt Ishida, he started to fire icsicles and captured Alie. He ran up to her and ripped off the collar and she collapsed because she had no more strength.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Alie asked, starting to get up.  
  
Tai and I ran off and Matt started to chase us but we were to fast for him.  
  
3.2 TK  
  
"You don't even remember what happened?" asked Izzy as Alie sat back down.  
  
"I remember some Digimon putting something on Christina and Tai, then everything went blank." She said, "Man, I got a monster headache."  
  
"Well, you were being controlled by this." Said Matt, holding up the collar.  
  
"Wait..where are the others?" she said, trying to get up, "I need to help them."  
  
"You need to stay put." I said trying to keep her down.  
  
"You don't understand, Tai helped me once." She said looking at us, "Now it's my turn to help him a long with Christina." With that, she fainted.  
  
So we took her back to camp. Joe looked her over to see if anything was wrong and to our relif she was fine, just a little tired. I decided to go for a little walk when I heard something.it sounded like sniffling. I got closer and found Kari sitting there, crying.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked, gently.  
  
"I..I was just t..thinking about Tai. I..I..I wonder if h..he's gonna be f.fine. I mean h..he has a.a.a dark..ring around h.he's neck."Kari cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Kari, we all are worried for Tai.(pause)..and Christina. They still are under control of the rings and we have to find them quickly. As soon as we find them, we are going to free them both, I promise."  
  
"Guess your right, TK. I was worrying about how he was and I know he's brave. Same goes for Christina, she's pretty strong."  
  
"Let's go back to camp and get some sleep. We figured that we are going to have night shifts in case they come back."  
  
So Kari and I went back to camp. Matt was the first one to watch and Joe was after him. Sora was after Joe and Izzy was last.  
  
It was a bright, sunny morning but fog had spread across the ground, it was a good hideout for the 2 evil digidestined to be in.  
  
"What's the plan?" Tai asked, "Should we kill some more defenseless Digimon or try to do something about those digidestined kids?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet but let's do some more dirty work to lure those digidestined brats out." Christina said, evilly.  
  
The 2 evil digidestined hid in the bushes to see what they had in mind.  
  
"I don't like the way this fog came in." Alie said.  
  
3.3 Chapter 8: The Recovery  
  
It was one foggy morning and we were alert because Tai and Christina could jump out and kill us.  
  
"I'm scared." Kari said. Matt walked up.  
  
"We know, Kari. Most of us are but we will free them." Matt said, calmly.  
  
"We have a plan. Agumon and Falconmon already left to find out if anything is wrong. The rest of us are going to split up into 2 groups: one has 5, the other one will have 6." Joe explained.  
  
"Besides, we will be sure that you will be safe. Alie, you'll be with us and the others will be group 2." Mimi said.  
  
"Is that a plan? What are we going to do when we go in our groups?" Yolei asked.  
  
"That is what the leader of your group is going to decide." Sora said.  
  
"Matt is the leader for my group and Davis is your leader. You have to follow him and try to correct him if he did something wrong." Alie said.  
  
"I don't think it's gonna be necessary." Matt added.  
  
"Be careful Matt." I said, waving goodbye to Matt.  
  
"Oh I will, squirt." He said back.  
  
3.4 Joe  
  
Hi, this Joe. Me and TK will take over for a while until we free Tai and Christina from the rings. Mimi, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Alie, and I began to enter a forest which had road signs scattered all around.  
  
"This place is creepy. I still remember this forest from 3 years ago." Mimi said.  
  
"At least it isn't as scary as attacking Metalseadramon or any of the Dark Masters." Matt added.  
  
"Thanks for that remark. I guess your right, Matt." Mimi replied.  
  
"I hate to interupt." I said, "but we need to find Tai and Christina. It's what we came for isn't it?"  
  
"Joe's right, but where are Agumon and Falconmon? They are supposed to meet up with us right here." Izzy wondered out loud.  
  
"Right here Izzy!" Falconmon said.  
  
"Well?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nothing yet."  
  
"What?!? I thought they wanted..."  
  
"Maybe they are planning their next attack. I think they are trying to trap us." Agumon said.  
  
"Knowing them, it might be an attack on us."  
  
"Quite correct." Tai said.  
  
"What else? Missed us?" Christina said.  
  
They stepped out from the bushes. Agumon and Falconmon aimed at the rings and pulled as hard as they can.  
  
"It's useless." They both knocked them down.  
  
Matt's Crest of Friendship symbol glowed on his chest. Sora's was also glowing, along with the rest. They sheilded their eyes as the collars landed next to them.  
  
3.5 Christina  
  
"Wha..what am I doing here?" I asked, looking around me. "Tai! Wake up!"  
  
He groaned and woke up, then smiled. A white light surrounded us as I began to fade.  
  
"Well...I have to go back to where I was before I was captured." I said. Then I vanished.  
  
"Prodigious! Christina was back to where she was before she was captured." Izzy said.  
  
Tai appeared suddenly from the white light. He almost cried because he was getting closer to me and getting to know me better, than I vanshed.  
  
"She'll be back I promise." Alie said.  
  
3.6 Alie  
  
"Tai it'll be okay." I said soothingly.  
  
We had got together and told the others what had happened. Tai was the one who was quiet because Christina was a best friend.  
  
"We need to find her." Tai said finally.  
  
"We can find her using a digital sword." I said.  
  
"What is that?" Izzy asked.  
  
"It's one of the most powerful swords. When you combine the power of the element swords, it will appear. It can destroy anything that's pure evil and bring back loved ones."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm the only one that can touch it. It takes a lot strength to hold it."  
  
"Why can't I hold it..I'm strong enough." Tai asked.  
  
"It takes strength of your heart, not muscle strength."  
  
"Lets get going and make this digital sword." Izzy answered.  
  
We took out our swords and had the tips touching each sword.  
  
"Ice!"  
  
"Fire!"  
  
"Water!"  
  
"Wind!"  
  
"Light!"  
  
"Lightning!"  
  
"Heart!"  
  
A bright light was surrounding the swords and we put the swords back. A sword with steel colored gold and different color gems representing each element. I picked it up and put it on the belt on my cloak.  
  
"Lets go and save Christina." Tai shouted. Everyone cheered.  
  
3.7 Chapter 9: The Screams of Fear  
  
3.8 Christina  
  
I woke up but I couldn't get up. My wounds hurt badly and I was paralized.  
  
"Tai! Alie! Falconmon! Izzy! Matt! TK! Kari! Help me, please. I don't think I'll survive." I whispered softly, knowing that they couldn't hear me.  
  
"No one can help you! You know that." Demidevimon said.  
  
"I don't believe you. I know that they will come to help me and there's nothing you can do to prevent them to not come."  
  
"You'll see, then you'll die! Hahahahahaha!" Then he flew off.  
  
3.9 TK  
  
We started to walk when Demidevimon came crashing into us.  
  
"What are you doing here Demidevimon? Causing more trouble?" Tai snickered.  
  
"I was looking for 4 people, 4 new digidestined. I need to borrow them for a minute."  
  
Ken, Davis, Yolei, and Cody stepped forwards when the other Digimon attacked, excluding the 4 new Digimon.  
  
Lightning Claw!  
  
Pepper Breath!  
  
Super Shocker!  
  
Boom Bubble!  
  
Blue Blaster!  
  
Poison Ivy!  
  
Spiral Twister!  
  
Marching Fishes!  
  
Feather Beam!  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why attack him?" Ken asked, pointing to Demidevimon.  
  
"Don't go near him. He can do bad things." Sora answered.  
  
"I am over that..I'm not evil." Demidevimon said.  
  
"Noooo!" The other's shouted as the 4 went with Demidevimon.  
  
"Don't do it! Don't let his traps get you separated." Matt shouted.  
  
But they didn't hear them. Then something was in the bushes. I stepped out of the way as Christina came out. Screams were heard, they were filled with fear.  
  
3.10 Christina  
  
Davis, Ken, Cody, and Yolei came out of the forest as Demidevimon laughed. He was now Devimon.  
  
"Who's that?" Kari asked.  
  
"Devimon." TK answered.  
  
An hour later, Devimon was destroyed and the evil was gone. I had to say good-bye because my family was moving away.  
  
"We'll see each other again, soon. I'll never forget you guys and I will come back again." I said.  
  
Will they Christina again? Find out in the next book: Digimon: The Return.  
  
(Author Notes: Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody were very young when this happened. About 9-10 years old.maybe 8! I finally finished. Give me comments and advice for the next book! Not to mention this started back when the Dark Masters were defeated. Thanxs to Alie for giving me advice and help through this book!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	2. Digimon: The Return

Digimon: The Return  
  
Chapter 1: Reunion  
  
Hi, my name is Christina and I just arrived from the USA to live with my cousin, Jake. I am now 16 yrs old and I am in 11th grade. It has been 3 years ever since we defeated the Dark Masters. Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody are now in junior high school along with Tk and Kari. The others are in senior high school, which is where I am gonna attend. Ok, so no more talking and start the story.  
  
I walked to school and found 2 girls talking together. They seemed to not fit in so I walked over to them. They had noticed me already.  
  
"Hello. My name is Christina. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said.  
  
"My name is Nicole and this is Kaye-Lani. Did you just move here?" Nicole said.  
  
"Christina!" a voice shouted. It was Alie!  
  
"Alie, am I glad to see you again." I said hugging Alie.  
  
"Do you want to come to the meeting tonight? The others will be glad to see you again." Alie asked.  
  
"Sure." I turned to Kaye-Lani and Nicole: "Yes I just moved here. I haven't been here ever since 3 yrs ago."  
  
"Let's walk to school together." Kaye-Lani said.  
  
"Okay."Alie said.  
  
The school bell rang for the end of the day. Alie told me to meet her in the computer lab in the junior high school and that's where we were going to meet. As I expected, everyone was glad to see me again.  
  
"We should go to the digiworld to see our partners again." Izzy thought.  
  
"That sounds good....but most of our digivices are hidden by our parents." Tai said.  
  
"That is a problem...so who doesn't have a digivice?" Izzy asked.  
  
Tai, Sora, Matt, Tk, Kari, Mimi, and Joe all raised their hands. Davis had a D3 and didn't tell his parents about it and same for Yolei, Cody, and Ken.  
  
"I guess the rest of us will have to bring back your Digimon. Then you can find your digivices." Izzy thought again.  
  
Alie, Izzy, Cody, Yolei, Ken, Davis, and I called up the gate and went inside. The others waited for 3 hrs until we got back and they were happy to see their partners.  
  
Just then, Nicole and Kaye-Lani came in and stood staring at the Digimon. The computer screen glowed and 2 digivices shot out of the computer, heading towards Nicole and Kaye-Lani. They caught them and looked at the 2 new Digimon that were next to them.  
  
"Hi Nicole. I am Purrmon and I'm your partner." Said a yellow and black striped cat who had wings.  
  
"Kaye-Lani, I'm Pyromon and I also am your Digimon." Said a small dragon- like critter with wings.  
  
"Prodigious.." Izzy said, "They are now the new digidestined."  
  
Then we all went home, some of us had to find their digivices while the rest chatted with their Digimon. Meanwhile, back in the Digital World..  
  
Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, Puppetmon, Metalseadramon, Apocalymon, and Diaboromon were planning something...evil  
  
1 Chapter 2: Evil Returns  
  
Tai and the others who didn't have their digivices found them during the weekend. On Sunday, we got an e-mail from Gennai saying to come to the Digital World so he can tell us something important. We met in the computer lab and opened the gate. We ended up in the area where Gennai lives but there was no spotlight to lead us..when the lake opened up to reveal a staircase. Us older digidestined went down while Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Nicole, and Kaye-Lani hesitated and followed us down to Gennai's house.  
  
"Good afternoon. I hope you all are well? Oh, so you found the 15th and 16th digidestined. You are supposed to meet up with Michael and Willis from America." Gennai said.  
  
"We are? Wow..everywhere I go I see new digidestined sprouting." Davis joked. We laughed.  
  
"You should be meeting them where Infinity Mountain is. One has a Betamon and the other has Cocomon and Terriermon. They have the same digivices as the older group has." Gennai said.  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Good luck and e-mail me if you need help or assistence." Gennai said, waving good-bye as we left.  
  
"Oh we will and have fun." Nicole shouted.  
  
"Now all we need to do now is go to Infinity Mountain." Kari thought, "But how are we going to go there?"  
  
We sat down to see how we can get to Infinity Mt. Falconmon asked if she could try to fly us over there, Biyomon agreed and said she could help out too.  
  
Biyomon digivolve to.. Birdramon  
  
Falconmon digivolve to..Parrotmon  
  
8 of us went on Birdramon and the others went on Parrotmon. They both took in search of Infinity Mt so we can meet up with Michael and Willis and have them help us defeat a new enemy.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon, Piedmon, Apocalymon, and Diaboromon where planning their next attack on the digidestined.  
  
"Who should we kidnap to make the group split up?" asked Diaboromon.  
  
"I think we should kidnap Courage, Loneliness, Friendship, and Faith. They seem to be the strongest." Myotismon said with a laugh.  
  
"Fine, go ahead Myotismon and do the pleasure of getting those 4. Do it when they're asleep so they don't see who is there." Piedmon added.  
  
"Gotcha." Myotismon said.  
  
Then they all laughed, evilly.  
  
It was getting dark out as we setup camp. We decided to spend the weekend in the digiworld so we could get some time away. Our parents covered us as we were here. They sent notes saying that we are going camping for 2 weeks and to send our homework in the mail everyday.  
  
"Goodnight everyone." Nicole said as she fell asleep.  
  
Soon we all were sleeping. Myotismon crept up to Tai, Matt, Alie, and I then put some potion in us to keep us from getting up. He took a net and rounded us up and took off laughing in joy.  
  
2 Sora  
  
(Hi ,Sora speaking,I will take over for awhile.) It was morning out and the sun was shining on all of us. I woke up and found that Tai, Christina, Alie, and Matt were gone! I went over to Izzy and shook him awake.  
  
"Izzy! Izzy, wake up this is important." I shouted. I was sure that woke everyone who was asleep.  
  
"What is it, Sora?" he asked.  
  
"Tai, Matt, Christina, and Alie are gone. I woke up and found them not here."  
  
"They could've gone off to find some stuff for breakfast." Cody thought.  
  
"I don't think so. Look at the tracks on the ground, do you see 4 dragged marks and one pair of feet?" I said.  
  
Everyone looked at the mysterious scene drawn on the ground. Izzy finally looked as though he figured it out.  
  
"I think those guys were kidnapped by Myotismon last night. The only time he comes out is when the sun goes down. So I think we can follow the tracks to see where he took them."  
  
So we set off to find 4 missing members. I wonder if those guys are all right.  
  
3 Matt  
  
(Hello, Matt signing on. We are going to be having fun talking to you readers as we are doing the actions too)  
  
I woke up, chained to a wall. On my left was our fearless leader, Tai. On my right was Alie and beside her was Christina. They still were out of it, then I heard laughter on the other side of the wall. Footsteps were heard and the door was opened as Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon, Piedmon, Apocalymon, and Diaboromon was revealed. Tai, Alie, and Christina stirred and woke up to see the 9 evil creeps in front of us.  
  
"Enjoy your sleep?" asked Piedmon.  
  
"No." We answered blankly.  
  
"Then would you like something to drink?" Devimon said, holding 4 glasses in his hand.  
  
"I guess." I said, Tai also agreed.  
  
He handed us the glasses and the rest left with him. We looked at each other and drank out of the glasses. I felt kinda weird after I drank the potion. I felt as though something were pushing me into a box.  
  
"Do any of you feel weird as though something was pushing you into a box?" I asked. They all said yes.  
  
The feeling got worse as ever. I completely was pushed into a box and lost control of myself. I watched as my friends lost control also. I saw 3 other boxes and that the others were pushed into them.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Tai shouted.  
  
"I am but not right the moment." Alie responded.  
  
"Me either." Christina added.  
  
"I guess we all lost control and that something is controling us." I said, with no hope.  
  
"We can still watch what is going on at least." Alie said.  
  
Chapter 3: Evil Digidestined  
  
4 Kari  
  
We are now trying to find where the tracks would lead us. I hope my brother is alright I thought. It seems as though nothing would go wrong but it just did. 4 cloaked figures suddenly jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Who are you?" Mimi asked, afraid of who was going to answer.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." Answered a voice that sounded like Alie.  
  
"Alie?" Davis asked, perplexed.  
  
"Yes, goggle head." Alie responded, laughing.  
  
"Huh? If your Alie.then are the other 3 Tai, Matt, and Christina?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yes, brainiac." They answered, laughing.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Yolei asked, backing away.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, Yolei. It sounds like they are acting very strange." Mimi said.  
  
5 Matt  
  
"Are you scared? Awww.we have been too rough on you." Tai taunted, laughing.  
  
The digidestined began to back up until they collided with the trees. We stepped up to them and taunted them again. Us good guys sat there in boxes, watching as they approached our friends.  
  
"I can't stand this." Alie said, trying to break free.  
  
"It's no use. We have to get more power in order for us to get out." Christina said, "We need to get the crests to glow and help us out, including ours."  
  
"Lets try it." Tai said.  
  
What we had to do is communicate with them and get their crests glowing. It worked, each one glowed along with ours. Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, Courage, Faith, Loneliness, Kindness, and Friendship.  
  
The evil inside of us lost control and we broke out of the boxes. We had finally destroyed the evil and got control of ourselves.  
  
"You guys did it. We got control." Alie said.  
  
"Yeah thanks for helping." I said.  
  
Just then, Gennai appeared. We rushed over to him to see what he was here for.  
  
"I have some bad news. In fact, all of it is bad news."  
  
"Well, then say it." Davis barked.  
  
"Okay, keep those goggles on. You guys think that the worst of the evil controling Tai, Christina, Matt, and Alie is gone. Something else is going on inside of them that they can't feel. Right now, a substance is attacking your white blood cells. Soon, you will feel weak and become sick. I have something at my house that may help you regain strength and destroy the disease."  
  
"Okay then," Tai said, weakly.  
  
"I'm in." Christina said, shakingly  
  
"Me too." I said, feeling dizzy.  
  
"Count me too." Alie said, sounding like us.  
  
"Looks like it is kicking in. You'll need rest before we even get you here. Watch over them and see how they are doing. Send me info on how they are doing before you even come over." Then Gennai was gone.  
  
Joe walked over to us as we sat down. He took out some paper and some other stuff. We felt like this: dizzy, weak, worn out, feverish, etc. The others watched as Joe looked us over.  
  
"Not good at all. Sounds like you feel tired I guess." Joe said.  
  
"Yea..I can barely stay awake." Christina said, then passed out.  
  
"Not a bad idea." I said, also passed out.  
  
6 Joe  
  
Tai, Christina, Matt, and Alie all passed out from whatever is getting them. We told Gennai what had happened and I told him what I found. He wasn't happy but said he has a cure for it and to come there in 2 days.  
  
"Poor guys. They must feel really strange. Temperture is falling and rising everyday, seems like they can't handle what is going on. They really look pale." I said, then Matt and Tai woke up.  
  
"What is going on?" Tai said, his eyes unfocused.  
  
"Lay down Tai. You aren't doing so well." I said, gently helping him down.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Kari asked.  
  
"The disease is already taken affect. We need to go to Gennai's house tomorrow. Then they can feel better."  
  
"I hope so.cause this disease is really killing me." Matt said, laughing weakly.  
  
"Just get some sleep and hang in there, Matt." I said, "You will be feeling better within tomorrow and days after that."  
  
Matt smiled and went back to sleep, also did Tai. We looked at them and we felt very sleepy. I hope Gennai's potion can heal this guys otherwise they could die I thought as I layed myself down to go to sleep. Soon everyone went to sleep, but as they did, I woke up. I looked over at the 4 injured digidestined, they weren't breathing. I rushed over, accidently waking the others, and found out that they couldn't survive without giving them some oxygen.  
  
"Tk, give me my bag. These guys aren't breathing." I said, practically panicking.  
  
As soon as I got it, I took out an oxygen mask and attached it to a machine called a nebulizer. I put it around Tai and waited for what seemed like 2 hours and he started to breath. I went over to Matt, doing the same thing as of Tai. He also breathed and I was feeling better as I revived Alie. That left Christina. I put the mask on her and waited for a long time, but she still wasn't breathing. I started to panick and thought Man, she isn't waking up..maybe she is dead already. Everyone was watching and suddenly she began to breath. I relaxed while the rest cheered as she came through.  
  
7 Chapter 4: Survivors  
  
Izzy  
  
(Hi Izzy on deck. I'll have fun doing this part of the story.)  
  
We almost lost our 4 sick people. Thank god that Joe was able to get them back to health but we still had to wait in order to get to Gennai's house to really heal them. It was still night and Tai, Matt, Christina, and Alie had already went to sleep, cause they had a disease that no one knew about.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Hahahaha! Those fools don't know what is happening to their friends." Piedmon laughed.  
  
"Soon, those 4 will be at our mercy." Machinedramon said with glee.  
  
"Yeah but they are going to heal them using a potion." Devimon said.  
  
"Then we must do something about it before they even get to Gennai's house." Piedmon said.  
  
"Let me do it." Myotismon asked.  
  
"Very well but make sure you do it quick and fast before morning even arrives." Metalseadramon added.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back before you can sing a song."  
  
Myotismon then left to go and stop Gennai from giving the potion of healing to Tai, Christina, Matt, and Alie.  
  
"Wake up everyone!" someone shouted. It was Sora and she was helping Matt up. Alie and Christina were being held by Birdramon and Tai was standing up by himself.  
  
"Ok we're awake don't be so picky." Davis said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"We need to get the potion to heal Tai, Matt, Alie, and Christina and fast otherwise they die." She snapped.  
  
We started off and Birdramon took flight holding the 2 girls in her claws. 1 hour has passed and we got tired so we went on Birdramon and someone dressed in black rushed out holding a bottle of some liquid.  
  
"Stop!" Gennai's voice said.  
  
"Watch me." He stopped and cracked a whip on Birdramon to get her to take off.  
  
Birdramon flew off with whoever was under the black cape. He took it off and it was Myotismon. He laughed and said, " Hahahaha! I got the potion and soon these two will be at my mercy and begging for freedom of the disease."  
  
"Uh oh! That is not good." Joe said.  
  
"I think he came back so soon and got to the ultimate level really quick." I said.  
  
"He got the wrong potion but he got away with 2 infected people." Gennai said, holding a bottle in his hand.  
  
Gennai handed the bottle over to Matt, he drank it and gave it to Tai and he drank some. In a minute, they felt much better than they did.  
  
8 Tai  
  
(Tai on deck. I just woke up from the disease the 9 creeps had me and Matt under, but Myotismon got a hold of Christina and Alie. Now this part is going to get interesting)  
  
  
  
"I am going to go straight towards the castle, knock down the door, free Christina and Alie and teach those 9 who is boss." I murmered to myself as we had breakfast.  
  
"You know, we got to face those 9 evil creeps." Matt said.  
  
"Who are they, Matt?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Devimon. Etemon, Myotismon, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon, Piedmon, Apocalymon, and Diaboromon, the Digimon from the past."  
  
"Um... is this true or is it not?" Kari asked.  
  
"It's true, Kari. Even I know that it's true. They were the ones who got us evil and made us sick. I hope they aren't playing with us again." I said, nervous.  
  
"Don't worry, we can beat them." Ken said.  
  
"You don't know who the first 3 are yet. The rest you know but you haven't met the other 3 that attacked us before we even went back." Joe said, sounding strange.  
  
9 Chapter 5: Pay back time  
  
Mimi  
  
(Hello Mimi on board. I hope Christina and Alie are doing ok, we are going to kill those 9 creeps from 3 yrs ago. Enjoy and be sure to see the preview for the next book at the end of this book!)  
  
We started to walk to the castle when something shadowy passed by. We didn't know who it was but we kept going.  
  
"We got to get going otherwise Christina and Alie could die from the disease." Matt said, mad about Myotismon taking 2 sick people.  
  
"Don't worry, Matt." I said, reassuringly, "I believe that they aren't dead quite yet. I just wish that we could've gotten them awake before, but we can't change that."  
  
"Mimi, you're right. I hope they are ok without us there to protect them."  
  
On top of a mountain, stood a tall castle, similar to the one Myotismon had. Tai and Matt couldn't wait any longer, then they took off running straight up to the castle.  
  
"Wait for us." I shouted as I ran after them.  
  
"Mimi." Sora said as she came after me.  
  
Soon the rest had caught up to us and we were at the doorstep. A strange looking Digimon walked up to us and asked who we were.  
  
"We are the digidestined and I believe that they are waiting for us." Tai said, making that up.  
  
"Why are they waiting for you?" asked Kiwimon.  
  
"Myotismon kidnapped two of our team members and I think they are waiting for us to save them from dying." Matt said.  
  
"Ok come on in then." Kiwimon said, opening the door.  
  
"Thanks for letting us in, Kiwimon." TK said, waving to him.  
  
"Now all we have to do is get to the dungeon and free Christina and Alie. Then we can revive them and they can help us destroy the 9 creeps."Tai said. We nodded in agreement.  
  
We walked down an old, creeky staircase that hopefully would lead us to the dungeon. As we went down, we heard screams and voices of terror at the end of the staircase.  
  
"That surely doesn't sound very lovely." I said, worried about going down there.  
  
"I know what you mean." Joe said.  
  
Suddenly.  
  
Crack!  
  
"Ow! Man, can you not hit so hard!" replied a voice.  
  
"No, I got orders from Myotismon to whip you into shape. Now get to work by breaking those rocks without anything metal."  
  
"But.we have been through this and."  
  
"No we haven't, so get back to work and when I get back, that rock should be broken in half!"  
  
The door slammed and we heard a voice that sounded familiar.  
  
"You know what, that guy is really picky. (coughs) Man, if we have to break it with our strength, I think I'm gonna die."  
  
"Alie, you know how angry he gets. We have to do this and wait for when someone comes."  
  
"You're right, Christina. It's just that.being here gives me the creeps and those 9 Digimon know that we are to soon die if we don't get healed. I feel like I wanna teach those Digimon a lesson."  
  
"Easy Alie, I feel the same but let's get back to work before he returns."  
  
Then the sound of steel hitting rocks was heard. We all had listened to that conversation and felt bad for them being trapped down here, breaking rocks all day.  
  
"Let's go down there and see what they are doing." Davis said.  
  
We walked down the stairs and watched from the prison door as Christina charged with a stick at the rock on the side of the door. It didn't have an affect.  
  
"Look! They are here!" shouted Alie as she ran towards the door.  
  
10 Christina  
  
Alie ran for the door as I walked back to the other side of the wall, opposite from the rock. I charged and hit the rock as a crack formed at the top of it.  
  
"Alie, I got a crack on the rock. Soon it will be broken in 2 pieces." I said as I yet again charged at the rock.  
  
"That sounds good but we still have the rest of the day to finish this rock." Alie said, depressed.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kari.  
  
"Well, it started as Myotismon flew off with Birdramon. We don't know where she is but then Myotismon threw us down here and got us to work on breaking rocks for until we die. It seems to us we have been working here forever. We had never seen light or any friends for days." Alie began.  
  
"The 9 Digimon have a plan to destroy every living creature on this planet and make new Digimon where they live and work for you." I said, wiping my forehead of the sweating heat.  
  
"At least we know you guys are doing ok." Gatomon said, trying to hold back the tears of happiness of seeing her partner.  
  
"Alie is at least doing ok because she is usually not breaking rocks along with me and see." I said as I pointed to the rock that she was working on, "She hardly even gets her rocks done unless Nanimon is whipping her into shape."  
  
"We need to get you guys out of here at once." Tai said.  
  
"One problem, you need the key that unlocks the door. It usually is around Piedmon's neck and he is almost always awake." Alie said, working now on her rock.  
  
11 Chapter 6: Jailbreak!  
  
The others stared at us as we worked on our rocks. Mine broke in 2 pieces and Alie's broke a minute later. Tentomon used his Super Shocker on the bars and it actually worked! We broke free but we were still chained to the wall.  
  
"Did you guys realize by now that we still have a problem here." Alie said.  
  
"Like what?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Well, just say that when you are sometimes in jail, you get chained to the wall so you don't escape." I said, sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry." Tentomon said as he freed us from the chains.  
  
We ran into another jail to free Biyomon. Alie and I searched as the others watched, hoping for us to find her and soon.  
  
"Weird. There are no prison guards here or anyone who is torturing them.." Alie said.  
  
"That's because we were the people who needed more protection than these Digimon." I replied before we found Biyomon.  
  
"Alie! Christina! Are you 2 all right?" asked Biyomon.  
  
"Yeah, despite of all the whipping and breaking. We had been very lonely down there without someone else besides of Nanimon." Alie explained.  
  
"Tentomon! Would you please come here for a second?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure." Tentomon replied. "Super Shocker!"  
  
Then Biyomon was set free. She flew into Sora's arms and we made a run for it. We got into a clearing and rested for awhile because we ran for quite awhile. Alie and I reunited with our Digimon, had something to eat, then ran some more.  
  
"You know." Cody asked as we kept on running, "I think we need to get out of the Digital World and have Alie and Christina sent to a hospital before they start to collaspe."  
  
"Good point, Cody. How about I take them to a hospital and you guys stay here to defend the Digital World while I'm gone, ok?" asked Joe. The others nodded.  
  
Cody opened the portal and Alie, Joe, and I was sucked backed into the real world.  
  
12 Davis  
  
(Davis up to bat. Just kidding. You probably know me for making bad remarks and bad situations. I model Tai and have a crush on his sister, Kari. But TE is getting the better end of her than I am. Izzy told me that Tai and Matt were once rivals, strange if you ask me. Well, let's get back to the story.)  
  
We waited for awhile and Joe came through the portal, saying that Alie and Christina are safe in the hospital. We sighed as Joe had said this because we were worried about them getting there without any difficulty.  
  
"We better get to work on destroying the 9 Digimon." Tai said.  
  
"I am with you, brother." Kari responded.  
  
"So will I." Matt said.  
  
"I'm with you all the way." TC said.  
  
"I will always go along." answered Izzy.  
  
"I always will follow you, Tai." Mimi answered.  
  
"Count me in." Joe said.  
  
"Let's do this for Alie and Christina." Ken replied.  
  
"I'm in." Yolei answered.  
  
"You can count on me." Cody replied.  
  
"I guess I'll come." I said.  
  
"I am always there." Sora finished off.  
  
"All right, let's digivolve into the highest forms and knock those Digimon down." Tai said as bright lights hit him and the rest of the original 7.  
  
Agumon warp-digivolve to... Wargreymon!  
  
Biyomon warp-digivolve to... Phoenixmon!  
  
Gabumon warp-digivolve to... Metalgarurumon!  
  
Gomamon warp-digivolve to... Marineangemon!  
  
Tentomon warp-digivolve to... Herculeskabuterimon!  
  
Palmon warp-digivolve to... Rosemon!  
  
Patamon warp-digivolve to... Seraphimon!  
  
Gatomon warp-digivolve to... Magnadramon!  
  
Veemon digivolve to.. Exveemon!  
  
Wormmon digivolve to.. Stingmon!  
  
Hawkmon digivolve to.. Aquilamon!  
  
Armadillomon digivolve to.. Ankylomon!  
  
Pyromon warp-digivolve to... Magmadragimon!  
  
Purrmon warp-digivolve to... Benegaltigramon!  
  
"All right then, Ken, Davis, Yolei, and Cody you are in charge of Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon. We will deal with the rest of them as a team." Tai said, resuming being the leader of the gang.  
  
"I got it, Tai. Just count on me to take charge of these 3 ok?" I asked.  
  
"Sure Davis, but be sure to not mess up." Matt responded, laughing with the rest.  
  
"Haha, very funny guys." I said, also laughing.  
  
13 Chapter 7: Let the Battle Begin!  
  
Nicole  
  
(Hi Nicole on board. You guys now me as one of the new digidestined but I am a friend to most of the group I am with right now. This part is when Alie and Christina come back and something happens. So we are speeding things up so you won't get bored.)  
  
Gatomon warp-digivolve to... Magnadramon!  
  
Falconmon warp-digivolve to... Metalparrotmon!  
  
"We're back!" Christina and Alie shouted, waving.  
  
"Good, go join Davis's group. You'll be their back up for Etemon and Myotismon." Matt said.  
  
"Ok, we shall be on our way then." Alie responded, climbing on Magnadramon while Christina went on Metalparrotmon.  
  
14 Alie  
  
We were flying when I heard a battle below me.  
  
"Magnadramon, land in this area, I thought I heard the sounds of battle." I said.  
  
"You got it, Alie. Metalparrotmon, land with me coz we are going to be involved in a battle."  
  
Magnadramon and Metalparrotmon landed in front of a battle between 3 evil Digimon and 4 digidestined with their Digimon, in Champion forms.  
  
"Finally you came, Izzy sent an e-mail saying you were coming." Cody said.  
  
"How did you escape?" asked Etemon, "I had the whole place surrounded by cameras..."  
  
"Well, I guess we outsmarted you this time. Metalparrotmon, Magnadramon, destroy these bastards." Christina shouted.  
  
Will the digidestined defeat the 9 Digimon from the past? Find out in the next book: The Death of 2 Digidestined.  
  
(This is the preview for the next book: Loneliness and Honesty are losing power very fast and nothing can stop it from happening. Alie and Christina are sick with meningitis, can Tai and the gang help their sick friends while trying to beat the 9 evil Digimon?) 


	3. The Battle Rages

The Battle Rages  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1: Metalparrotmon and Magnadramon  
  
Metalparrotmon and Magnadramon charged at Etemon and Myotismon. Exveemon, Aquilamon, and Ankylomon were pinned to the ground and Patamon, along with Gatomon, were unconscious.  
  
Severe Thunderstorm  
  
Dragon Fire  
  
The 2 attacks hit the 2 Digimon and they collapsed, disintegrated into bits of data. Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., and Kari ran to their Digimon and rejoined Ken, Alie, and I. Metalparrotmon and Magnadramon gave us a lift over to the others while the others were trying to defeat their bunch of evil Digimon.  
  
Terra Force  
  
Giga Missile  
  
Ocean's Love  
  
Thorn Blizzard  
  
Starlight Explosion  
  
Giga Scissor Claw  
  
The 6 attacks hit Apocalymon, but didn't faze him.  
  
Severe Thunderstorm  
  
Dragon Fire  
  
"Aaahh!" yelled Apocalymon as both attacks hit him straight on.  
  
"Christina, Alie! Thanks for coming by!" Izzy said, seeing us fly by.  
  
We all jumped off of Metalparrotmon and Magnadramon, and then ran to the others.  
  
"Well, isn't this cute? All of you are together and now I can destroy you, starting with you, Christina!" Apocalymon said, pointing at me.  
  
I glared at him, as he got ready to destroy me. Everyone thought Alie and I were healed but we weren't. Only our symptoms were healed not the evil virus that attacked us a while back. I guess Apocalymon knew that we weren't healed.  
  
"Say your last words right now before I destroy you."  
  
I said nothing. I didn't want to tell them but then, my throat seized and my heart stopped working. I fell to the ground, dead. I died because of the evil virus.Apocalymon must've used the virus to destroy me. He definitely killed me because I can't feel anything.  
  
Izzy  
  
We watched as Christina fell to the ground, not getting up. Joe rushed over to her body to see if she is alive. We all rushed over to Joe to see if she was alive.  
  
"She didn't tell us." Joe said, shaking his head.  
  
"What didn't she tell us?" I asked.  
  
"The virus. She wasn't healed. Only her symptoms were healed but not the virus."  
  
"I got healed of the virus." Alie said, "I can tell that Apocalymon used the virus to kill her."  
  
"Clever.. soon you'll join her." But then, the Digimon stood in front of all of us.  
  
"You're not getting them, Apocalymon. Not if we can help it!" Wargreymon yelled.  
  
"Attack together!" We all shouted.  
  
Terra Force  
  
Metal Wolf Claw  
  
Starlight Explosion  
  
Thorn Blizzard  
  
Ocean's Love  
  
Giga Scissor Claw  
  
Dragon Fire  
  
Vee Laser  
  
Tail Hammer  
  
Blast Rings  
  
Dragon Fire  
  
Seven Heavens  
  
Spiking Strike  
  
Severe Wind  
  
Magma Flame  
  
White Stripes  
  
All 16 attacks hit their target, which was Apocalymon. He screamed in agony as he was been deleted. It started from his feet and was now at his waist.  
  
"You managed to defeat me but what about your friend? Only I can heal her but now I am being deleted. Farewell!" Then he was gone.  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Kari as she sank to her knees.  
  
Suddenly, all of the crests (including the digimentals) glowed. Each individual crest symbol was shot into the sky, including Christina's crest. They joined together and created the crest of Life. It floated over Christina's body, hesitated, and finally laid itself on top of Christina. She glowed in a bright light as the crest disappeared and the light was gone.  
  
Christina  
  
I woke up, staring at the blue sky. The sun was in my eyes as I sat up. I looked around and found Falconmon staring at me. She smiled at me.  
  
"Your awake! We thought that the crest of Life didn't work." Falconmon then explained what happened.  
  
"Great your up," Alie said looking at me, "for about a half an hour I've been trying to convince Matt that you would be okay."  
  
"How you feeling?" asked Joe as Alie & I came in to camp.  
  
"Tired & hungry," I said looking around, I saw Matt's face he looked like he was about to jump up & hug me, "what do we have for food?"  
  
"Oh that reminds me we have to go back to the real world & get some more food." said Mimi looking over at our kitchen area.  
  
"Us girls will do that you guys stay here and rest for the day," Kari said indicating to Alie, Yolei, and her self, "hey how about we go to Digi-China town for lunch when we get back."  
  
"Yah!" We yelled, and Alie, Kari, & Yolei went through the gate to get us some food.  
  
While we waited the boys decided to go for a swim & stuck us girls with the cleaning while they were of having fun we planed revenge.  
  
"We should take their clothes away while they are still in the water. Then when they get out, they won't find their clothes." Mimi suggested, trying hard not to giggle.  
  
"Then what will we do with their clothes?" Sora asked.  
  
"When they are searching for their clothes, we put them back to where they were and so it will be as though they were losing their minds."  
  
While the boys were doing a water war, we snuck up to where the clothes were sitting. I took Tai's, Matt's and Izzy's while Sora took Cody's, Davis's and Joe's clothes. We then ran off with the clothes & climbed into the tree's to watch what would happen.  
  
"Hey what happened to our clothes!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Lets check the camp site." Joe suggested.  
  
"Yah." Izzy said.  
  
"Lets put their clothes back." I said with an evil grin.  
  
We put their clothes back in the same spots.  
  
  
  
Alie  
  
(Well the other girls did it now lets see what happens next)  
  
"What are you guys doing?" I asked as we came through the port, the boys were going through every thing in their swimsuits.  
  
"Some thing happened to our clothes." Davis said still looking.  
  
"Well that explains your outfits, were are the other girls?"  
  
"There off on a hike."  
  
"Tell us exactly what happened."  
  
They started to explain what happened, "And when we got out of the water our clothes were gone." Izzy finished.  
  
"Show us exactly were you guys were swimming," Yolei said as she finished emptying her grocery bag, "maybe we can get to the bottom of this."  
  
The boys showed us were they were swimming & when we got there clothes were there.  
  
"They were just gone a minute ago," Tai said dumb struck, "honest we weren't lying."  
  
"Yah sure Tai, they were gone." Yolei said scowling.  
  
"Wait a second Yolei I think they're telling the truth," I said, "didn't you see the expression on their faces that couldn't have been planed."  
  
"Alie you're right, hey look at these foot prints they go this way and your prints go that way." Kari said looking at the ground.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking Kari?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Practical joke." We said at the same time.  
  
"Let's follow the tracks to see where they lead to." Cody said as the boys all got their clothes on.  
  
"Yah." We said together.  
  
We followed the tracks and they lead us to some trees near our campsite. We looked up to see the others walking down a trail, laughing about something.  
  
"I wonder what they are talking about? Maybe they saw what happened and tried to get our clothes back." Joe asked.  
  
"Hey guys!" The others yelled.  
  
"Hello." The rest of us said.  
  
"Did you guys by any chance see someone taking our clothes?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yah, we followed them and tried our best to get your clothes back from them. After that, we put your clothes back to where they were before they were stolen." Christina explained her foot was fidgeting.  
  
"We followed them to the. the trees & when we looked up your clothes were up top." Sora said blinking like madly.  
  
I jabbed Kari in the side and nodded my head towards them she nodded, apparently she noticed to, we were both experts on telling if the others were lying, I winked at Kari & turned to the other girls, "So who was it that stole there clothes?"  
  
"It was the Nani brothers." Mimi said looking away.  
  
We started to ask them a bunch of questions then I made the final blow, "So how long did it take you to figure out the prank?"  
  
"About half an hour." Sora said.  
  
"Hah, so it was you." Davis said pointing at them.  
  
"What. how." Mimi started.  
  
"Well it was easy Kari and I can tell when you guys are lying." I said.  
  
We watched as Christina, Mimi, and Sora stared at us in shock. I could tell by their faces that they were lying in the first place. I also knew Kari would know when someone is lying at times or not.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of water flew over us, taking us for the ride.  
  
"Wee!" shouted the boys trying to surf.  
  
Us girls shook our heads in disbelief as though they were insulting us.  
  
"Joe why did you use your sword for." Mimi shouted, pushing her hair out her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I felt like getting revenge on you girls." Joe said, pointing at Christina, Sora, and Mimi.  
  
"That prank was meant to be a revenge on you guys for making us do all the cleaning." Sora said, glaring at the boys.  
  
"Aren't girls meant to be people who do all the work?" asked Matt, smirking.  
  
Christina, Mimi, and Sora glared at the boys as they laughed. If looks could kill, then the boys would be dead. Then, all of a sudden, clouds swirled overhead producing hail and rain. It soaked the 3 girls & the boys, the rest of us girls were fine.  
  
"Stop it right now!" I yelled I put my hands down and the rain stopped.  
  
"Whoa, what just happened?" Tai asked staring at me, every one took a step away from me.  
  
"I have no clue, I just threw my hands up and the rain started watch." I put my hands back up and nothing happened, "Maybe it only happens when I'm mad."  
  
Tai leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I pushed him off and backed him up into a tree.  
  
"Look, don't ever do that again, ok?!" I whispered angrily in Tai's ear.  
  
"Ok, ok.geez sometimes girls can be so picky." Tai said returning to the group.  
  
Why is that stupid dream coming back to me, I thought, Tai's my friend and there's no way that that stupid legend is true.  
  
"Come on Alie!" Tai yelled, there was something wrong with his eyes.  
  
"Coming!" I shouted, on my way back I thought what's up with his eyes I've never seen them like this wait I've seen them like this before when Kari was sick it was sadness maybe he thought that I would return the kiss? Nah, & I headed back to the group.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tai  
  
When I went back to the others, all I could think of was Alie. I loved her so much and yet it seems as though she is rejecting me. I don't get it. maybe it's because of that dream I had. I read a piece of paper saying it was my destiny to marry Alie. At first I didn't believe it and now I get the feeling that I have fallen in love with her. Strange as it seems, I think she had the same dream as I did.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Izzy always curious that kid was.  
  
"Nothing." Alie said backing me up.  
  
"Didn't seem like nothing." Ken said.  
  
"Look, it's none of your business to know what we did back there." I said almost losing my temper.  
  
Matt grabbed my ear and dragged me away from the others. He let me go and put a finger up to his lips.  
  
"I know you love Alie." Matt whispered.  
  
"But. how.."  
  
"Never mind how. Listen I love Christina with all my heart and I know you love Alie the same way."  
  
"You love Christina?" My jaw practically dropped as I heard this.  
  
"Yah ever since we first saw her. She also is a singer for the group Phoenix. We are on tour with them."  
  
"I heard Alie was a singer for Phoenix also. She sings along side Christina, no wonder why those two are such good friends."  
  
"Let's get back to the group otherwise they might get worried." Matt said.  
  
We walked back to the group and found Alie and Christina gone.  
  
"Where are Alie and Christina?" I asked.  
  
"They went off walking after you guys left. They each wore a look I have never seen before." Izzy answered.  
  
We exchanged worried looks, "You guys have any clue why?" I asked they shook their heads no we decided to go sit down, but we both knew the answer.  
  
  
  
Kari  
  
Tai took my arm and asked me to see what they were talking about.  
  
"I'm not sure I should do that Tai I don't want to betray their trust." I said.  
  
"Kari the reason why I'm asking you is so that I can find out what's wrong," He said, "look I'll give you 20 Digi-dollars okay?"  
  
"Fine." I said and took the twenty & went to find the others.  
  
I heard some talking about 5 feet away from where I was standing. I walked closer to them and hid behind a tree.  
  
"I wonder if Matt and Tai really like us." Christina asked.  
  
"I believe they do. The way they keep on looking at us, I think it was love. Didn't you have that feeling as though Matt loves you or something?" Alie said.  
  
"Yah, I do feel as though Matt loves me. I love him too it's just that I don't know if I can gather the courage to confess it."  
  
"I love Tai too it's just that I don't want that stupid dream to come true I mean half of it has," I saw Alie hesitate then, "every night I have the same dream of the same prophecy it's: When the guardian between the worlds finds her power the one that loves her will confess his true feelings, the guardian's love will fall ill, if the loved one should die the darkest of all the enemies will arrive." I saw her tremble at the thought.  
  
"That sounds very bizarre. I had a dream like that but the prophecy was different: The guardian of nature will fall ill and the one that loves her will heal her only when he confesses his love for her. Then both shall fall into a dark abyss that only themselves can get out of."  
  
"Weird, both of our prophecy's talk of guardians. We must be the guardians the prophecy's talk about."  
  
They each started to walk back to camp and I followed. The guardian between the worlds and the guardian of nature. I just don't get it. I know that Tai loves Alie and Matt loves Christina, now Alie loves Tai and Christina loves Matt. I guess they would make good couples but why have 2 guardians fall ill.  
  
It was night and I went into Matt's and Tai's tents to wake them up. I knew Tai was a heavy sleeper so I had to jump on him to wake him up.  
  
"Tai? Tai wake your butt up!" I yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm up." Tai moaned.  
  
I got Matt up and told the boys to follow me into the woods. I stopped behind some trees and told them both what I had heard.  
  
"The guardian between the worlds and the guardian of nature. What is it with 2 guardians?" asked Matt.  
  
"I don't know, all they said was something about guardians falling ill and the loved ones heal them in different ways. But the first one said if the loved one dies, all the enemies will come back." I said.  
  
Matt  
  
We all went back to the real world by using our swords to cut a portal open to the real world. I had band rehearsal today with my band. We are going to tour the world soon so we have to perform here in Japan before we leave. That's when I heard the Phoenix starting their rehearsal for tonight.  
  
There's a thousand words that I could say to make you come home, yeah  
  
Seems so long ago you walked away and left me alone  
  
I remember what you said to me, you were acting so strange  
  
I was to blind to see that you needed a change  
  
Was it something I said to make you turn away  
  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
  
If I could just find away to make it so that you were right here right now  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I tried my best to be a girl and be strong  
  
I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains your gone  
  
Now I don't want to make excuses baby  
  
Or change the fact that you're gone  
  
If there was something I could do  
  
Would you please let me know?  
  
So I'll just hang around and find something to do  
  
To take my mind off missing you  
  
And I know in my heart you can that you don't love me too  
  
Please say you do, yeah  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I tried my best to be a girl and be strong  
  
I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains your gone  
  
I had tears running down my face as I heard this song. Alie and Christina are truly angels of heaven. Every time I see them singing, their voices sound so beautiful. Tai was at the rehearsal along with the rest of the digidestined.  
  
"Thank you for coming to our rehearsal. As you know, I am Christina and this is Alie, we both do the singing in the group. We are just the opening act so we are going to share some songs from our album, which hasn't come out yet."  
  
"This next song is dedicated to the ones that have meant so much to us in our lives." Alie said.  
  
I have been thinking of what I could do  
  
To get away from life  
  
But you were there to catch me when I fell  
  
I know you have always loved me  
  
But last night I saw you crying  
  
Coz your girl has grown up  
  
Phoenix tears, butterfly kisses  
  
That's all I could say  
  
I just wish there was a way to tell you  
  
That I love you  
  
And only you  
  
Please don't cry  
  
It makes me hurt inside to see you cry  
  
I know you're hurting  
  
Oh boy, what can I do  
  
To heal you of all this pain  
  
Please let me know  
  
Phoenix tears, butterfly kisses  
  
That's all I could say  
  
I just wish there was a way to tell you  
  
That I love you  
  
And only you  
  
Why did you run away from me?  
  
What was wrong?  
  
Please let me hold you and wipe those tears away  
  
I love you so much I can't let go of you  
  
You can tell me what is troubling you  
  
Coz I am here for you always  
  
Phoenix tears, butterfly kisses  
  
That's all I could say  
  
I just wish there was a way to tell you  
  
That I love you  
  
And only you  
  
I had to wipe the tears away that were rolling down my cheeks. That song had a beautiful melody and the words were sang so slowly that I could've cried myself asleep.  
  
"Thank you all. That was Phoenix tears, butterfly kisses written by Alie. Now this next song I wrote while I was out in the park."  
  
I saw you walking all alone in the park  
  
Hands in your pockets  
  
Your head hanging down on your chest  
  
I saw tears rolling down those cheeks of yours  
  
I came up to you and whispered in your ear  
  
Why are you so lonely?  
  
Please tell me why you are walking down lone street  
  
Did someone hurt you?  
  
Did someone cheat on you?  
  
Please tell me why  
  
Why are you so sad?  
  
Is it something that happened in your life that made you sad?  
  
You know that I am here for you  
  
I'll wipe away those memories of pain and sadness  
  
Why are you so lonely?  
  
Please tell me why you are walking down lone street  
  
Did someone hurt you?  
  
Did someone cheat on you?  
  
Please tell me why  
  
Why did you run and not tell me what is wrong?  
  
I just wanted to help you with your problems  
  
Why are you so lonely?  
  
Please tell me why you are walking down lone street  
  
Did someone hurt you?  
  
Did someone cheat on you?  
  
Please tell me why  
  
Again I had tears rolling down my cheeks as they sang that song. Their voices are so beautiful singing together and apart. I clapped along with the crowd.  
  
"We must give the control over to Matt and the teenage wolves. We'll see you tomorrow night!" Alie said as we made our exit by throwing bombs down at our feet and disappearing.  
  
"Good luck Guys!" Alie said, giving us all high fives, "I got to go help Yolei with the lights, & the sound so cya later." And she ran to the light deck.  
  
"Yah good luck," Christina said, "I'll go sit in the audience, hey the others are there, go, go you're on."  
  
"Are you ready to rock?" Matt asked to the crowd.  
  
"Yah!" the crowd shouted.  
  
"I said are you ready to rock?"  
  
"Yah!"  
  
"Al right here's our first song I turn around."  
  
The lights dim and the lasers start and a light hits each band member. A half hour later, my band was finished doing the rehearsal.  
  
"Hey Matt, we got interviews to do today so we got to hurry to the TV station." Christina said.  
  
"I forgot all about them." I said putting a hand on my forehead.  
  
Sora  
  
Matt, Alie, Christina, and Matt's band went on their bus to go to the TV station for interviews. We went over to Tai's house to watch the news for today.  
  
"We are here live with Matt and his band, Alie, and Christina. Now from what we found out is your concert is sold out for tomorrow night."  
  
"Yah, the tickets sold out rapidly. That did amaze us though, we didn't think it would sell out that fast." Alie responded.  
  
"We realize that most of the people who buy the tickets go there to see the main attraction." Christina said, taking a sip of water.  
  
"When is your cd coming out? That is what most of your fans are wondering."  
  
"Well, we still are recording the songs onto the cd but it will come out before Christmas." Christina replied.  
  
"Tell us, what are we to expect when you perform tomorrow night?"  
  
"Expect slow songs and some pretty neat special effects." Alie said.  
  
Then the interview was over, I could see the looks of relief on them all. I guess the interview was annoying for them.  
  
"Tomorrow night is the concert for Matt and the Teenage Wolves. Their opening act is Phoenix and please watch for when the cd for Phoenix coming to stores soon." The reporter said.  
  
"I wonder when that cd will come out." T.K. wondered.  
  
"What cd?" Davis asked.  
  
"Phoenix."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Matt, Alie, and Christina came over to Tai's house for awhile.  
  
"Do you guys know when the cd will come out?" Yolei said.  
  
"We don't know yet. We will let you know when we are done with the recording." Alie responded.  
  
The next day at 5:00 PM, we were waiting in line for when they will let us in for the concert.  
  
"I surely hope this will be a good concert." Joe asked.  
  
"I heard it would be." I said.  
  
The doors opened and the lines were getting shorter and shorter as more people were being let in. After we got checked, we went inside and gasped in awe. The stage looked like it was a giant spider hovering over some seats up front. Matt got us tickets for the front row for free.  
  
"Let's go to our seats so they won't be taken." Ken joked.  
  
We went to our seats and looked at the stage, wondering when the concert will start. Suddenly, the lights went out and the only light was on the stage. The stage began to move like a spider all around the stadium and went down in the hole. On the stage, there were 2 cages in front, both empty. 2 band members held 2 beautiful phoenixes, one was red the other was magenta. They placed the one phoenix in one cage and the same for the other. A blanket went over the 2 cages and the band members did a goofy dance and took off the covers. There were 2 girls sitting there, one wearing a red dress and the other was wearing a magenta dress.  
  
"What's up y'all?" The girl in the magenta dress yelled, "I am Christina Pitcher of Phoenix."  
  
"I am Allison Johnson of the Phoenix and I liked to be called Alie for short." Alie said.  
  
"We are going to spice you up so that you are ready for the main attraction."  
  
2 hours later, they let us out of the stadium when we received a cd from the group Phoenix:  
  
This I Promise You  
  
Phoenix Tears, Butterfly Kisses  
  
Gone  
  
Why Are You So Lonely?  
  
Digital Get Down  
  
Tell Me Why You Love Me  
  
Phoenix Flames  
  
Hit The Floor  
  
Study Hall Dance  
  
Dig Digi Dig Digi  
  
I Promise You (With Everything I Am)  
  
More Than That  
  
It's True  
  
Yes I Will  
  
Something Like You  
  
How Did I Fall In Love With You  
  
  
  
I was pretty amazed that we got this after the concert. We waited until Matt, Alie, and Christina were out of the stadium to ask them questions.  
  
  
  
"Why did we get the cd now?" asked Izzy.  
  
  
  
"It's a Christmas gift to all of our fans." Christina said.  
  
  
  
"We planed to give the cd's on Christmas but instead we wanted to give them out before we leave tomorrow." Alie responded.  
  
  
  
"You leave tomorrow?" asked Kari.  
  
  
  
"Yes, that is another reason why we gave them out now was because tomorrow is Christmas so we don't have much more time to hang because we have to pack and get ready for when we leave tomorrow." Alie said.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
T.K.  
  
  
  
We watched as the plane holding my brother's band and Phoenix flew off into the skies. I then realized that Matt truly has grown up along with Christina and Alie. I walked down to the soccer field with Tai so we could watch his game. This was a championship game verses Russia's team, Russia Tigers. The Odiaba team was Odiaba Panthers. The mascots were locked in mortal combat when the captain of each team separated them.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the championship tournament between the Russia Tigers and Odiaba Panthers. Russia's team just won against Asia's teams and is going to compete to win the trophy for its country. Let the game begin!"  
  
  
  
Tai's team got to punt the ball over to Henry's team (he is the captain for Russia's team). Soon it was tied 10 to 10 and Tai's team had the ball. George ran over to the goal and quickly passed the ball to Tai when the ball automatically was kicked into the goal.  
  
  
  
"Yes! Odiaba wins with that play from Tai Kamiya. He surely did kick the ball in the goal pretty fast."  
  
  
  
Tai held the trophy over his head as the crowd roared in victory. The mascot for Odiaba was dancing while the tiger shook hands with the panther. The teams each gave high fives to each other and to the opposing teams.  
  
  
  
"Good luck." Henry said to Tai as they shook hands.  
  
"Good luck to you too." Tai said smiling.  
  
  
  
"That was a great game." I replied when we were walking home.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, especially that move you did at the end of the game." Davis said.  
  
  
  
"We had to use that move otherwise we wouldn't have won." Tyler responded.  
  
  
  
The soccer team was walking with us to get some exercise and to go around town to shout out their victory.  
  
  
  
"We are going to run into town and pretend that we are in a parade. I am guessing people are already lining up on the sidewalk to see us coming." Jack answered breaking the silence.  
  
  
  
"All right team, let's go!" yelled Tai as they came closer to the city.  
  
  
  
"We'll be right next to you Tai." Sora shouted.  
  
  
  
"It'll be all right if they did come anyways. We need all the help we can get to make this parade more exciting." The coach replied.  
  
  
  
We went and got some bead necklaces to throw out into the crowd. We also got streamers, confetti, and whistles (the whistles are for getting the crowds attention). We marched/ran into the streets and started to throw confetti, streamers, and necklaces out into the crowd just as the soccer team blew their whistles. Then a Digimon came stomping through town and scared mostly everyone.  
  
  
  
"Oh no!" Tentomon said, "that's Minotarumon! This vicious bull can knock down 2 building with his Dark Side Quake attack!"  
  
  
  
"We need Matt, Alie, and Christina here in order for us to digivolve." Gatomon replied.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the Digiworld, Matt, Alie, and Christina arrived, but didn't know what was waiting for them.  
  
  
  
"I don't believe this! Alie, Christina, and Matt are in the Digiworld!" Izzy said, looking up from his computer.  
  
  
  
"How did they get there?" Gatomon said a worried look was spread across her face.  
  
  
  
"Maybe they were needed in the digital world." Gomamon said.  
  
  
  
"That would be a good answer but what about Matt? He surely wasn't needed unless he followed them to be sure they were safe." Falconmon said.  
  
  
  
"If you wanted my opinion I would agree with Gomamon and Falconmon." Kaye- Lani said who is Alie and Christina's friend.  
  
  
  
"So would I." Nicole responded.  
  
  
  
"Pyromon and I know why Alie and Christina was sent to the digital world, along with the rest of us Digimon." Purrmon replied.  
  
  
  
"Purrmon is right, us Digimon know why they were sent but Matt must've wanted them to safe so he went with them." Gatomon (Kari's) said.  
  
  
  
"Well, should we go and find out what they are up to?" asked Cody.  
  
  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you but I am going with Cody." I replied putting a hand on Cody's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I'll go with them to get Alie and Christina back." Tai replied.  
  
  
  
"I will come with you too Tai." Kari responded.  
  
  
  
"Let's go!" shouted Sora.  
  
  
  
Soon the rest of the team agreed. We held out our digivices to the computer and yelled, "Digiport open!" The room filled up with light as each of us was sucked into the digital world. Meanwhile, a shadow of a tall, skinny woman smiled evilly as her plan was going just right.  
  
Kaye-Lani  
  
Hi, my name is Kaye-Lani Story, the beholder of the crest of Trust. I was with Nicole after leaving her house and then Izzy e-mailed us saying Alie and Christina were in the digital world. Worried, Nicole and I rushed over to Izzy's and now we are in the Digiworld. Suddenly, an explosion was heard and we also heard screams.  
  
"We're coming!" Purrmon said glowing with renewed energy.  
  
Purrmon digivolve to .. Tigramon!  
  
Pyromon digivolve to ... Dragimon!  
  
Tentomon digivolve to ... Kabuterimon!  
  
Nicole jumped on Dragimon, I went on Tigramon, and the rest went on Kabuterimon. We got just in time to see Apocalymon just about to drop Alie and Christina into a pit of darkness as Matt was trying his best to save them.  
  
Blue Fire  
  
Lava Flame  
  
Electro Shocker  
  
The 3 attacks hit Apocalymon but didn't affect him at all! I then realized he was a mega and our Digimon were at the champion level.  
  
"You guys, we got to get our Digimon to the mega level to defeat Apocalymon." I suggested as my crest glowed a bright tan color.  
  
Tigramon digivolve to .. Sabertoothedtigramon!  
  
Sabertoothedtigramon digivolve to .. Benegaltigramon!  
  
Nicole's crest of Honesty glowed velvet as Dragimon was glowing also.  
  
Dragimon digivolve to ... Ultradragimon!  
  
Ultradragimon digivolve to ... Magmadragimon!  
  
Izzy's crest of Knowledge glowed from under his shirt and Kabuterimon started to glow.  
  
Kabuterimon digivolve to ... Megakabuterimon!  
  
Megakabuterimon digivolve to ... Herculeskabuterimon!  
  
Soon, all of the Digimon were at the mega level except Aquilamon and Ankylomon. Apocalymon looked frightened but held Christina over the pit. Tai held Alie as she watched Christina was helpless.  
  
"Now for you to die, Christina. You were the one who caused too much pain. Once I defeat you, I'll be famous for defeating you and no one else could." Apocalymon laughed as he swung Christina over the pit as she screamed in terror.  
  
Ken  
  
  
  
"Stop it!" Christina yelled but Apocalymon didn't hear her screams. He kept on swinging her across the pit until he finally let go of her ankles. She fell into the pit of darkness as the rest of us watched helpless.  
  
"I did it, I finally defeated Lightning!" Apocalymon laughed gleefully, dancing around.  
  
But then, the Digimon defeated Apocalymon and got Christina out of the pit. Suddenly, they heard a new voice speaking.  
  
"And I was so close! Oh well, at least I can try and get Lightning and Fire." The Digimon responded.  
  
"Why do you want them for?" asked Kari.  
  
"They are the strongest of the group and I must destroy them before their powers are fully developed."  
  
I stared at Christina and Tai, who looked at their feet as though their shoes became interesting. Of course they felt our eyes on them coz I could tell they looked embarrassed.  
  
"I also want Heart. She is also really powerful alongside Lightning & fire so she must be killed along with the 2." Seadragomon answered.  
  
"Seadragomon is a Mega level Digimon with a really bad temper. Don't get in his way or else he will blow you away with his Hatred Blaster and Dark Hate attacks!" Pyromon said.  
  
Tai, Christina, and Alie looked at Seadragomon with disgust. If looks could kill, they would be dead coz the look Seadragomon had on his face wasn't very friendly.  
  
"You're a bad excuse for a Digimon." Alie whispered.  
  
"What did you say to me?!" Seadragomon asked, looking at Alie when Christina came to her defense.  
  
"She didn't say anything to you that is any of your business!" Christina shouted, protecting Alie as she said this. I never saw her so angry before and I also didn't know she ever had so much courage before. It made the rest of us drop our mouths as she screamed this out.  
  
"Very brave of you to step up for your friend, I'll kill you first then Heart then Fire!" Seadragomon moved towards Christina.  
  
"Be careful!" Matt yelled. I heard from Kari that Matt loves Christina. I was also told that Tai loves Alie.  
  
"Awareness of Lightning!" Christina yelled, purple/silver colored bolts of lightning came out of Christina and hit Seadragomon. It had no effect! Seadragomon whipped his tail around Christina's waist and picked her up.  
  
"NO!!!! Put her down! CHRISTINA!!!!! NO!!!!" Matt yelled in frustration.  
  
As Seadragomon's tail tightened, Christina began to scream. It was horrible to watch her being destroyed but I knew that she was strong. I could see T.K and Sora holding Matt back as Seadragomon was squeezing Christina.  
  
"Let me go! I got to save Christina!" Matt said, struggling to release himself from T.K and Sora.  
  
"There is nothing for you to do Matt! You'll get killed if you do." Sora explained, tightening her grip on Matt's arm.  
  
"Sora's right Matt! All you will get is get stomped on! I'm sure that Tai and Alie have something on their minds to help her." T.K responded, feeling Matt's muscles relaxing.  
  
Tai and Alie watched Seadragomon as he was squeezing Christina. In a few minutes later before they attacked, Christina went limp in Seadragomon's tail.  
  
"YES!" yelled Seadragomon as he let go of Christina. Her body fell to the ground but was saved by Tai and Alie. Matt rushed over to them, his face looked as though he was going to cry.  
  
"Christina, please wake up!" cried Matt.  
  
Christina stirred and opened her eyes to see Matt look up at her.  
  
"Hi Matt. I never got to say that I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Christina. Please don't leave me, I need you!" Matt said, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
Christina kissed Matt on the lips and said, " I will always be with you. Even if I die."  
  
The rest of us were watching with tears rolling down our faces as we listened to their words. They finally said their feelings for each other but Christina was dying.  
  
"Please don't leave me! I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, Matt but I can't hold on much longer. My body just can't go on much further."  
  
Then, Christina went limp in Matt's arms. Matt started to cry coz the one he loved is gone. T.K tried to comfort Matt but it was no use. It seemed as Matt lost a part of himself.  
  
Matt  
  
No one felt my pain; no one knew how it felt to lose the one you love. There she was in my arms, dying and she confessed she loved me and kissed me before she died. That kiss made me feel warm and alive, but I felt as though she was giving me courage. No one can heal my pain but Christina herself. The thing is that she is dead but somehow I can see her at night. The rest think I am not getting enough sleep but only Alie and Tai believe me. Nicole and Kaye-Lani also agree with me coz they see her too. I found out that Nicole, Alie, and Kaye-Lani were Christina's best friends. They had pictures of her concerts and group pictures of when they went camping, skiing, singing (this was neat), and having sleepovers. They also had videotapes of them doing funny stuff like dancing, singing, and doing plays/skits.  
  
"We had lots of fun together. She let us sleepover and do many different things. We got to go to the real world in order to see the videotapes." Nicole responded.  
  
We went back home and followed Alie over to her house to watch the videotapes. They were pretty good since Christina's parents did the videotaping. We would laugh at the mess-ups they had and when they did something so funny we couldn't help but laugh about. Alie then realized something and told us that I might not be dead and that Seadragomon captured her.  
  
"Alie is right, I can feel her essence." Mimi said.  
  
I felt happy knowing that she isn't dead yet but she was captured which means she could die. We went to the digital world and found ourselves in front of a castle. The castle looked old and rusty with ferns growing all over the towers. I now felt as though I am whole coz I know Christina is alive but does she still love me?  
  
We walked up to the door when the board underneath us broke and we landed on a stalk of hay. We looked around and found Christina chained to a wall but she was unconscious.  
  
"Christina? Christina wake up!" Falconmon screamed, finally waking her up.  
  
"Uh? Matt! Falconmon! How..how.."  
  
"Sh!" I said, "We first need to get you out of here before you ask questions." I practically had tears in my eyes to see that she was safe.  
  
We freed her of her chains and ran out of the castle. When we stopped, I hugged Christina and she kissed me on my lips. The feeling of warmth came back to me as she kissed me.  
  
"I will always love you, Matt." She answered as we broke away from our kiss.  
  
"And so will I. I will promise you that we will be together forever." I answered.  
  
"Oh Matt, you're so sweet." And we started to kiss again but this time our kiss lasted longer.  
  
Alie and the rest were watching as we kissed. Tai walked over to Alie and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Tai, I wanted to say that I love you and only you." Alie said, blushing.  
  
"I also love you. I loved you since the first time I saw you." Then they started kissing.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Well it's been a year & it was the day of the concert for Phoenix. I got front row tickets and so did the other digidestined. We headed inside to find our seats as we looked at the stage they will be performing on. The lights went out just as 2 beautiful phoenixes were being put in the cages on the stage. The band members put the blankets over the cages and pulled them off to reveal 2 beautiful girls dressed in the same color dresses as the phoenixes. The band members let them out of the cages and helped them out of the cages.  
  
"Good evening all! You probably remember us so we won't tell you our names." Alie said.  
  
"First off, thank you to all of you who bought our cd and we wanted to say that our album went platinum in 2 days! Second, we are going to choose some lucky fans to sit up here on the stage." Christina said but was interrupted by the noise of the crowd, "We have a hat here with your names on them. When we say your name, you go up to the managers and they will let you go on the stage. Find our seat and listen to our songs. The ones who are called will stay up here until the concert is over. So here are the names of the lucky fans: Tai Kamiya, Kari Kamiya, Matt Ishida, T.K Takashi, Sora Takenouchi, Joe Kido, Kaye-Lani Story, Nicole Byrnes, Mimi Tachikawa and Izzy Izumi. Would you please come up on the stage?"  
  
I felt my heart beat fast as I was let onto the stage. Since my band went their separate ways, I haven't been on a stage for a while. I sat in the middle of us as the concert started.  
  
When the visions surround you  
  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
And all that surround you are secrets and lies  
  
I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope  
  
Keeping your faith that is gone  
  
The one you should call was standing here all along  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
Till the day my life is through this I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever in lifetimes before  
  
And I promise you never will you hurt any more  
  
I give you my word, I give you my heart  
  
This is a battle we've won  
  
And with this vow forever has now begun  
  
Just close your eyes each lovin day  
  
And no this feeling won't go away  
  
Till the day my life is through this I promise you  
  
Over and over I fall when I hear you call  
  
Without you in my life baby I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
Till the day my life is through this I promise you  
  
Just close your eyes each lovin day  
  
And no this feeling won't go away  
  
Every word I say is true this I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true this I promise you  
  
I clapped along with the crowd, wiping my tears I had in my eyes. I saw that Tai also had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you. I'm sorry but I have to disappoint some of our male fans but Alie & I have boyfriends and." the girls in the crowd erupted in cheers and whistles, "those lucky guys are Matt Ishida and Tai Kamiya, who are sitting up here with us."  
  
"This next song is dedicated to them both and to our friends, family, and fans." Alie said before she started to sing.  
  
I have been thinking of what I could do  
  
To get away from life  
  
You were there to catch me when I fell  
  
I know you always loved me  
  
But last night I saw you crying  
  
Coz your girl has grown up  
  
Phoenix tears, butterfly kisses  
  
That's all I could say  
  
I just wish there was a way to tell you  
  
That I love you  
  
And only you  
  
Please don't cry  
  
It makes me hurt inside to see you cry  
  
I know you're hurting  
  
Oh boy, what can I do  
  
To heal you of all this pain  
  
Please let me know  
  
Phoenix tears, butterfly kisses  
  
That's all I could say  
  
I just wish there was a way to tell you  
  
That I love you  
  
And only you  
  
Why did you run away from me?  
  
What was wrong?  
  
Please let me hold you and wipe those tears away  
  
I love you so much I can't let go of you  
  
You can tell me what is troubling you  
  
Coz I am here for you always  
  
Phoenix tears, butterfly kisses  
  
That's all I could say  
  
I just wish there was a way to tell you  
  
That I love you  
  
And only you  
  
Again, Tai and I both had tears after they sang the song. We clapped along with the crowd as Christina and Alie both bowed.  
  
"Thank you for that applause. Phoenix has been around for more than a year and already we went platinum in 2 days. Maybe it is because we had a song on there that we sang with Matt and the Teenage Wolves."  
  
In a couple of hours, we left the stadium as we were waiting for Alie and Christina to come out of the dressing room.  
  
What will happen next? Will someone discover a hidden prophecy about the digidestined? Find out in the next book: The Hidden Prophecy. 


	4. The Hidden Prophecy

The Hidden Prophecy  
  
Cody  
  
Hi, I am Cody Hida of the digidestined. You probably know what is going on now that you have the first 3 books of this series. If you didn't, then I suggest you do so, and then you won't be confused when you read this. Christina Pitcher writes this series and sometimes her friend, Alie Johnson, helps along the way. We apologize for any mistakes that appeared in the other books, our authors aren't experienced so brace yourself. But both of the girls are very good writers if you ask me.  
  
After the concert that Alie and Christina had, we walked to the park to do some soccer. Since there are 16 players, we had 8 players on each team. The names of the teams were Eagles (Christina's team) and Cougars (Ken's team). The players on the Eagles were: Christina, Matt, Alie, Tai, Kari, T.K, Nicole, and Davis. The rest of us were on Ken's side. We started the game with a kick-off to the Eagles and Christina had control of the ball. She zigzagged through us all and kicked the ball to Alie who kicked the ball in before Yolei could block it. 11 minutes later the game ended with the score of 10-9. The Eagles were too good for us and none of us were as good as Tai, Christina, and Alie since those 3 were on the soccer teams in the high school.  
  
1 Yolei  
  
Hi, I am Miyako "Yolei" Inoue. We were walking home when Seadragomon came out of the river by the city. He turned towards us and his eyes widened.  
  
"Digidestined!"  
  
"How did he get here?" Alie shouted pressing a button on her communicator and the cloaks appeared.  
  
"No clue lets attack him together." Kari yelled.  
  
"Right!" all of us with swords shouted.  
  
"Ice!" Matt yelled aiming his sword at Seadragomon.  
  
Ice came bursting out of Matt's sword and froze Seadragomon solid. Matt threw his sword up in victory but Seadragomon then broke out of the ice. Seadragomon yelled in anger and threw Matt up against a tree.  
  
"You all right Matt?" asked Christina running to Matt.  
  
"Dark Hate!" Seadragomon yelled aiming at Matt and Christina.  
  
"Lightning!" shouted Christina blocking the attack. Seadragomon yelled in fury and threw Christina over a cliff.  
  
Falconmon warp-digivolve to... Metalparrotmon!  
  
Metalparrotmon flew over the cliff and caught Christina in time. Then she flew up and set her down on the ground, then dedigivolved.  
  
"Fire!" Tai said raising his sword up to Seadragomon. Fire came out of his sword but had no effect! Seadragomon threw Tai to the same tree that Matt was under.  
  
"Tai, you alright?" Alie asked running over to him.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." Tai said weakly.  
  
"Heart!" yelled Alie as a beam came out of her sword and hit Seadragomon head on. It had a small effect but Christina helped out Alie and he stumbled backwards as these attacks hit together.  
  
"Lightning!"  
  
"Heart!"  
  
Those attacks made him stumble off the cliff. Alie and Christina went over to the cliff to see if he was gone for good. Suddenly, Seadragomon came up and knocked Alie and Christina off the cliff. Matt and Tai were so furious that they attacked Seadragomon together, sending him off the cliff to his doom.  
  
We waited and waited for Alie and Christina to come back up but no luck until Alie came up with her sword hitting the rocks as she came up.  
  
"Alie!" Tai yelled hugging her.  
  
"I'm fine Tai you can let go," Alie said prying him of her, "but I didn't see Christina anywhere. I found her sword but not her. Maybe Seadragomon got her while he fell in the water!"  
  
"I'm going to go get her." Matt said at the cliffs edge looking like he was going to dive in.  
  
"Matt no!" T.K. shouted as he dove in but he only got half way down he started floating up.  
  
"What in the world?" Matt said as he landed back on the ground, "Uh, Alie what just happened?"  
  
"I don't know but I think I was the one who brought you back up here."  
  
We all looked at her strange, "I'll explain later, right now we have to find Christina." And we headed to her house.  
  
  
  
Alie  
  
Hi I'm Allison Johnson but everyone calls me Alie my element is heart and my crest is faith. When we got to my house I went strait to my computer and started typing like mad.  
  
"Uh Alie what are you doing?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I'm trying to get a scan of the digital world and the world of darkness." I said still looking at the computer, "Make your selves comfortable this is going to take a while."  
  
The others kept them selves occupied, "I got it!" I shouted and startled everyone, "I found her she's in. oh man."  
  
"Where, where is she?" Matt shouted at me.  
  
"Keep your shirt on Matt, your not going to be to happy when I tell you were she is..."  
  
"Spit it out!" he shouted he looked like he could kill.  
  
"Cool your jets Matt, Okay Alie where is she?" asked Tai.  
  
"She is in the world of darkness." I gulped.  
  
The digidestined all gasped. The world of darkness! They couldn't believe it that she could be in the world of darkness.  
  
"Lets go get her." Matt said.  
  
"Okay, okay let me get that gate up."  
  
When I got the gate up the others asked me how was I going to open it?  
  
"I'll show you." I said, and I got my cloak and used it to help me open it, "Gate of darkness open!"  
  
We were sucked in to the gate when we got there all of us suddenly felt a chill; we ignored it and went to go find her.  
  
"The map says that she's this way." I said using the scanner that was imbedded in my glasses.  
  
We kept on going while we were going little conversations were going on around me I looked over at Matt, he was really heart broken.  
  
"Matt, come over here please." I said.  
  
"Yeah Alie?" he asked.  
  
"You okay?" I asked still looking ahead to make sure that we were still heading the right way.  
  
"Yeah just a little worried about Christina."  
  
"Don't worry she'll be fine, Matt we're all really worried about her trust me she'll be fine."  
  
We talked about other things until we hit a dead end.  
  
"What now?" Kaye-Lani asked looking at the water.  
  
"Easy we just dive in." I said going through my backpack.  
  
"No way am I going in there I'll freeze not to mention how are we suppose to breath." Davis said.  
  
"Easy we use these." I said holding up things that looked like small mouthpieces, "Just follow me."  
  
I put my mouth piece on and jumped in to the water I stuck my head out and asked, "you guys coming or what?" reluctantly they did the same and we were off, as we swam I kept on think will we reach her on time?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Christina  
  
Hi, I am Christina Pitcher. I know that I shouldn't be narrating for this part but I just want to show you how I got into the world of darkness.  
  
Seadragomon pushed Alie and me over the cliff. I fell into the water but Alie managed to get out in time before she could fall any further.  
  
"Christina!" she shouted as I fell into the water.  
  
The water felt so numb that I almost couldn't breathe. Then I felt someone splash into the water, it was Seadragomon! He wrenched me over to him and wrapped his tail around me.  
  
"At least you're here with me, now I can destroy you for good before that prophecy comes true." He whispered.  
  
Matt  
  
Hi, I am Matt Ishida. You can probably tell that I miss Christina. I love her so much and I would do anything to see her safe and sound.  
  
We went through the water that Alie jumped into. Like Davis said, it was cold inside the water we jumped in. Good thing we had some warm clothing with us otherwise we would have frozen.  
  
"Okay guys just follow me." Alie said as she swam through the water she looked perfectly fine.  
  
"Alie aren't you cold?" I asked.  
  
"Nah I'm fine I've swam through this water before you get used to it after a while."  
  
She did a sharp dive towards the bottom and we followed, as we swam we saw a lot of Digimon some of them we knew some we didn't. She told us who a lot of them were, "that's Scubamon, and that's Dolphmon, hey there's Whamon."  
  
We kept on swimming until we found the under water cave, Alie step through and she vanished, she stuck her head out and said, "You coming?"  
  
We followed her in to a room that had five different pathogens.  
  
"Lets split up." I suggested, everyone agreed.  
  
"If you find her contact us using the communicators." Tai said, we split up in to five groups I was in a group with Alie and Tai.  
  
As we went we came across a lot of rooms most of them were empty, the rest of them had Digimon locked up, we let the Digimon out they were very grateful.  
  
As we went Tai and I started to talk about stuff Alie was concentrating on finding the right door, after a while Alie told us to be quiet.  
  
"Why?" Tai asked.  
  
"Listen." She said, ahead of us we heard the sounds of a Digimon laughing.  
  
I could tell that it was Seadragomon, "Those other brats will never find her here." He laughed.  
  
Tai and Alie grabbed the back of my shirt to stop me from pouncing on him. They dragged me over to a corner, Alie put her hand over my mouth to stop me from talking, we waited for Seadragomon to pass to go to the room that she was in, Alie opened the door and I ran in there on the floor my love was laying tied up and unconscious.  
  
"She looks beaten up." I heard Tai say to Alie.  
  
"Maybe she hid something from him that he wanted really bad." She answered back.  
  
Christina coughed and opened her eyes. "Uh? Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Matt." I said trying to hide my tears.  
  
"Matt, it's great seeing you again." She answered, smiling.  
  
I ran my hand through her hair while she put her head on my chest.  
  
"Why are you beaten up so badly?" asked Tai.  
  
"Well," Christina began, "he wanted to know about this prophecy that Genai told me. He tried over and over to get me to tell him about the prophecy but I didn't tell him."  
  
"Can you tell us?" I asked.  
  
"No, Genai told me to keep it a secret coz if I let myself slip about the prophecy or someone finds out then something bad happens to me." Christina hung her head.  
  
"That's ok but I want to know like what if someone did find out what will happen to you?" asked Tai.  
  
"Well, let's say if someone found out I fall ill. Then after that it gets worse if the person tells about it." Christina answered sadly.  
  
"And if that person says the whole prophecy?" Alie asked.  
  
"I die."  
  
We all were quiet. We looked at Christina who looked at the ground.  
  
"We have to get you out of here." Tai said.  
  
"Wait, we have to contact the others." Alie reminded Tai.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
After Alie contacted the others, we untied Christina and hurried out of here but we were careful not to bump into Seadragomon. As we went through the tunnels back outside we were quiet. I was thinking about that thing Christina told us. I just hope it won't come true.  
  
We met the others outside of the tunnels. I looked over at Christina who was being hugged by Nicole and Kaye-Lani.  
  
"I knew you were alright." Nicole said breaking away from the hug.  
  
Then we heard a laugh, a laugh that all of us knew. Seadragomon popped out of the trees he was hiding from.  
  
"Guess what? I found your little Digimon pal, Christina." He answered holding Falconmon in his tail.  
  
"Falconmon." Christina shouted but collapsed on the ground.  
  
"You all right?" asked Kaye-Lani as we rushed over.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Christina answered coughing.  
  
"You don't sound fine." Joe answered.  
  
"Really I am."  
  
She's trying hard not to tell us that she is ill but I just know she is lying just to make us not feel bad for her.  
  
"The child of Loneliness shall go and search for a special item that will help her defeat Seadragomon." A voice whispered.  
  
"Child of Loneliness? Who is that?" asked the group.  
  
"I know who this child of Loneliness is." The Digimon answered.  
  
"Then who?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Christina." They answered together.  
  
We stared at Christina who looked at us. She is so beautiful the way she looks. Everytime I look at her she looks so cute and I can't help it.  
  
"I guess I have to look for the item that will help me but at what cost?" I heard her whisper.  
  
"The cost could be falling into the water, dying from your illness, and many different things," the voice responded, "but I will pick 2 of your team members and they will go with you to the item you seek. Those members are: Tai and Alie."  
  
Why didn't the voice pick me? I can take care of her well and I can help her get to that item whatever it was.  
  
"Why us?" asked Tai.  
  
"You are the ones who are closer to Christina and you have a lot of things in common." The voice said.  
  
"I am close to Christina." I complained.  
  
"Yes I know but I chose these guys was for that they can watch over her more and they are much stronger."  
  
Now I understand why he chose Alie and Tai. I would be too protective and they know her longer than me but still..  
  
"You shall be off, child of Loneliness. Let your companions help you in case you feel more ill. Alie and Tai, keep a close watch on her to be sure she won't stumble on the way there or back."  
  
Alie and Tai nodded and so did Christina. I went over to her and hugged her close to me.  
  
"I'll be back Matt, I just have to run an errand." She said weakly.  
  
"I will always love you." I said giving her a kiss.  
  
"And so will I." She responded.  
  
I watched Alie, Christina, and Tai go off into the sunset. It just didn't feel right leaving her in the hands of Alie and Tai but I know that they will do their best to keep her safe.  
  
"Now what should we do?" asked Izzy.  
  
"You need to go back to the real world until they come back with the item." The voice answered.  
  
"You heard him," I said to the group, "we must go back and wait until they contact us that they found that item."  
  
"Just what is this item?" asked Agumon.  
  
"The medallions that represent your crests, like for example Matt will get a medallion that will glow once it comes to him, but it won't be the same as his crest."  
  
"Oh." The rest of us responded.  
  
My communicator glowed and Alie's face appeared on it.  
  
"What now Alie?" I asked.  
  
Alie took a deep breath and said slowly, "Christina is getting worse as we speak. She is resting while Tai and I were discussing something. Her breathing is short and she has a high fever."  
  
"Oh dear," the voice responded, "you must find a special herb that will help her for now but I shall send the guardian of Reliability to help you."  
  
Then Joe disappeared into thin air! Gomamon also disappeared with him.  
  
"Is he there yet?"  
  
"Yes he is here."  
  
"We shall let you go."  
  
Then Alie's connection was lost. I then realized every second she was getting worse coz I could feel the pain from her body. Joe and Gomamon came back and told us that she will be fine until tomorrow.  
  
"By tomorrow she will get worse and worse. So I think you should let us go with them in case she collapses." Gomamon explained.  
  
"I understand." The voice said, sending Joe and Gomamon to Alie and Tai.  
  
After that the voice spoke, "Please go to your own world and wait there for when they come back."  
  
The new digidestined opened the gate and I was the last one to go in. Please let them be all right I thought as I went through the gate.  
  
Joe  
  
Hi, I am Joe Kido. I'll tell the story about after the time when I was sent over to the guys to stay with.  
  
After Gomamon and I joined Tai and Alie, we set off into the setting sun to find the medallions. Christina was stable enough to walk but she still was coughing. Falconmon looked at Christina in worry because she had never seen her partner sick before.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Falconmon. I'll be fine once we find some medicine or at least make some that will heal me." Christina said to Falconmon.  
  
"You just gave me an idea, Christina. We can find some herbs and mash them together and make a potion that will cure you." I said.  
  
Alie and Tai both agreed of my plan and so we set up camp while Alie, Tai, and I were looking for herbs that we will use to make a potion that will cure the illness. The Digimon were looking after Christina while we were looking around. All of us had a list of what kind of plants we would need to use to make the antidote.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? You don't sound that good." Gatomon asked Christina.  
  
"I'm ok it's just that I hope no one will ever find out about that prophecy," she answered.  
  
"Me too." Gomamon said.  
  
"How did you find out about the prophecy?"  
  
"Genai told us right after he told you, I remember it well." Falconmon said.  
  
We came back with all the necessary herbs to make the antidote. I mashed up the herbs and mixed them together using some water from the river we passed. I passed the potion to Christina and she drank it. Falconmon looked at her as she drank, I could tell she was worried. After she drank it she gave me the bowl I used.  
  
"Do you feel any better?" asked Alie.  
  
"Yes I do." Christina answered.  
  
"Remember, this potion wears off in 2 weeks. You have plenty of time before you become ill again." I said, helping her up.  
  
We then started off on our journey to find the medallions. I wonder if the others are in the real world safe and sound.  
  
Kari  
  
Hi, I am Kari Kamiya. As you know my brother is off with Alie, Christina, and Joe to find 16 medallions that would help us defeat Seadragomon.  
  
We returned to our world and went our own ways to go home. T.K walked home with me because mom said he could sleepover. But first T.K called his mom to see if he could come and she said yes. Matt also went with us. To me, Matt was like another big brother to me as Tai was another big brother to T.K.  
  
"Do you think Tai is all right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah I think he is all right. Who I am worried about is Christina because she is ill for one thing and second of all she has to find 16 medallions that are hidden inside a cave that is on the far side for the Digiworld." Matt answered.  
  
"You're right, Matt it's just I can stop thinking about my brother."  
  
"You'll never see Christina ever again!" shouted a voice that sent a chill down Matt's, T.k's, and mine's backs.  
  
We ran over to Izzy's house to see if we could go to the Digiworld to see if our friends were ok.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to see how they are doing." Izzy answered.  
  
We located where they were and opened the gate. When we got there, Joe, Tai, Alie, and their Digimon were unconscious.  
  
"What happened?" I asked as they got up.  
  
"Seadragomon attacked us and took Christina away." Falconmon choked.  
  
"Oh no." Matt whispered.  
  
"Then Baihumon attacked Seadragomon and took Christina with him." Gomamon answered.  
  
"Who is Baihumon?" we asked.  
  
"Baihumon is a tiger like Digimon and he is one of the Digigods like Azulongmon. His attacks are Fire Stripes and Fire Crusher." Agumon answered.  
  
Then Baihumon arrived with Christina, who was holding 16 medallions. She was wearing the medallion of Reliability around her neck. The medallion of Faith glowed and floated over to Tk and the medallion of Kindness floated over to me.  
  
"Kari, the reason why you got the medallion of Kindness is for your kindness to Ken and the other digidestined. Tk, you got the medallion of Faith for having faith in the darkest hours and you had faith that Christina would be ok." Baihumon answered.  
  
"Neat!" we answered.  
  
Then the medallion of Hope glowed and floated over to Matt. The medallion of Courage went to Sora (take a wild guess!); the medallion of Sincerity went to Joe (lol), the medallion of Friendship went to Tai, the medallion of Knowledge went to Mimi, the medallion of Light went to Ken, the medallion of Love went to Alie, the medallion of Courage and Friendship went to Cody, the medallion of Reliability and Knowledge went to Davis, the medallion of Sincerity and Love went to Nicole and the medallion of Loneliness went to Kaye-Lani.  
  
"Each of these medallions hold a special power that will help you in defeating Seadragomon. The only one Seadragomon wants is Christina, the child and guardian of Loneliness and the beholder of the medallion of Reliability." Baihumon answered.  
  
"I wonder why he wants Christina so badly, is it because she has powers more powerful than us or is it something else?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Well, I believe he wants her for the things she did in the past but I do believe he wants her powers destroyed. If it is ok with Christina I can say the prophecy that Genai told me."  
  
"You can say it, Baihumon." Christina said in her gentle voice.  
  
Matt  
  
Hi, Matt again. You like it so far? If you don't then the authors can agree with you on that but they hope that it will get interesting in a few pages. I am the child and guardian of Friendship and the beholder of the medallion of Hope.  
  
Baihumon began to recite the prophecy:  
  
The Guardians of the Digital World shall rise to help the digidestined defeat the darkness but they fail in the process. Guardian between the worlds and Guardian of nature shall join powers and a miracle will happen as a new level of evolution begins. Their loved ones will help them by using their own powers to heal the 2 Guardians and their Digimon will digivolve to the new level. The Guardian of nature and it's loved one shall fall into a deep pit while the loved one of the Guardian between the worlds falls ill. The tears of the soul will heal the loved one and bring back the 2 that fell to their doom.  
  
After he finished, we just stood there as Alie jumped on Baihumon with Christina. Then, 3 last Digigods came into view after they came from the other side of the canyon. Xuanmon was a combo of a tree and a two- headed turtle. Ebonwumon was a phoenix looking Digimon only her beak was longer than Phoenixmon's.  
  
"Sorry we were late, Baihumon. We had a little difficulty getting over here." Xuanmon replied.  
  
I looked at Christina in worry. What if she was one of the guardians the prophecy tells about? That thought sent a chill down my spine. Christina's brown hair was flying as the wind blew threw it. I just want to hold her in my arms and help her with her illness but what could I do.  
  
Azulongmon looked at Christina and Alie with a look I could not read.  
  
"Azulongmon? Can Christina and Alie be the guardians the prophecy tells about?" asked Gabumon.  
  
"Yes they are the 2 guardians the prophecy tells of but which one is what?" he answered.  
  
All of us were thinking of who would be what guardian. We kept on thinking until the ground split into two, leaving us on one end and the Guardians on the other. Seadragomon appeared from the crack in the ground and soar above us.  
  
I looked over on the other side and saw that they all were staring at Seadragomon with hatred and disgust. I told the others to look at them and as far as I can tell, they looked surprised they way they were glaring.  
  
"Well, isn't it a beautiful evening to be out flying?" Seadragomon asked, "Now let's see what we have here.. Oh! We have 6 Guardians now!"  
  
"Quit teasing, you're making me blush!" Ebonwumon cracked making us all laugh.  
  
"Aren't you obnoxious? Hatred Blaster!"  
  
This attack hit all of the Guardians and they fell into the icy water besides of Alie and Christina. The look on their faces was something I had never seen before. They each attacked Seadragomon but their attacks didn't work!  
  
"You 2 Guardians are useless. Especially the Guardian of Nature." Seadragomon pointed at Christina.  
  
Christina glared at Seadragomon with hatred and yelled, "You better watch out before we actually give our most powerful attacks!"  
  
"She's right, so you better watch out coz we really want to hurt you badly for all the suffering you have caused this world." Alie responded.  
  
"I never have seen them this angry before." Tai said.  
  
"I have searched on my computer to see if we could find info about the 2 Guardians and I have found some info: The Guardian of Nature is the protector of the whole digital world and her attacks are Nature's Rage and Fern Whip. The Guardian between the worlds is a gatekeeper and her attacks are Banishing Light and Gate of Destiny, different than the one Magnaangemon uses."  
  
Just then, Alie and Christina glowed a bright sliver and gold combo.  
  
"Banishing Light!" Alie yelled firing a beam of a light blue color.  
  
.  
  
"Nature's Rage!" Christina yelled. Her attack looked like a stampede of buffalo and elephants and it raced into Alie's attack and together they shouted: "Power of the Light!"  
  
This new attack shot straight towards Seadragomon and he yelled in anger and defeat. He then dissolved into bits of data. We danced in victory but then Alie and Christina both collapsed. Tai and I rushed over to see if they were ok. I could feel no pulse nor a heartbeat nor a breath. I looked over at Tai and saw that he had tears in his eyes that told me that Alie was dead. I also cried too and suddenly Tai and I glowed orange and blue. We kissed Alie and Christina and they too were glowing their crest colors. After we stopped glowing, Christina opened her eyes and looked at me. All of a sudden an opening in the ground appeared underneath us and we fell into blackness as the hole sealed itself.  
  
T.K  
  
Hi, I am Takeru "T.K" Takashi. My brother and Christina fell into a pit of blackness while Tai fell ill. I then remembered that prophecy Baihumon told us about. So far everything that the prophecy had talked about came true. Except the one part where tears heal Tai and bring back Matt and Christina. I concentrated hard not to cry but couldn't help it, then all of a sudden my tears healed Tai of his illness and Christina and Matt hit the ground with a thud. I hugged Matt tightly as Alie helped Christina up to her feet.  
  
"I better get going now so I can protect my area." Christina said turning to leave when Matt stopped her.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"As a Guardian I need to protect a certain area like Azulongmon protects the western region of the digital world."  
  
"She is correct, Matt." Ebonwumon answered, "She was assigned an area ever since she was claimed to be the Guardian of Nature."  
  
"Alie has got to go to her area as well." Christina said.  
  
"Yeah. I got to protect the gates that lead from/to the digital world." Alie said.  
  
We all hugged Christina and Alie before they left. We watched as they ran off into their own areas.  
  
"You'll see them soon. Trust me that very soon you'll see Christina and when you leave and come to the digital world you'll see Alie." Baihumon said.  
  
I looked at my brother Matt and he looked pretty bummed out. I am guessing that he misses Christina and Matt told me that when they get out of collage that he will ask her to marry him. I talked to Christina and she said the exact same thing. I know that Christina misses us though she doesn't show it.  
  
"We should get back to our world so we can finish our homework if we have any." Izzy reminded us.  
  
As we were leaving, we saw Alie on our computer screen.  
  
"Who dares to cross my fields?" she asked.  
  
"It is us the digidestined." I replied.  
  
"I guess you caught on to what I was doing, I'll let you pass." Then the gate opened on our computer and we went back to our world.  
  
We were sent back to our world to find it safe and sound. It was weird seeing things back to normal but nothing seemed quite normal anymore.  
  
Christina  
  
Hi, Christina again. Well, a month has gone by since the Digidestined have gone back to the real world. During that month, something happened that has never happened in the time Alie and I were there.  
  
There was a ruffle in the bushes and I was distracted from my work on the Digital World. I went over to that bush and a Koromon was standing there, shaking.  
  
"What happened, Koromon? Why were you separated from the Primary Village?" I asked gently rocking the Digimon in my arms.  
  
"Metalseadramon came to the Primary Village and started to blow it up. I was the only survivor from that tragedy." Koromon responded sadly.  
  
I took out my communicator and called Alie up on my screen.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"A Koromon from the Primary Village told me that Metalseadramon attacked the village and destroyed it. He was the only survivor of this attack." I answered.  
  
"Oh no. Well, I am going to call the others here while you go and start finding Metalseadramon, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
I ran to the Koromon village to drop off the Koromon and I ran to find Metalseadramon.  
  
Tai  
  
Hi, I am Tai Kamiya. I was at soccer practice when my D-terminal beeped in a message:  
  
Tai,  
  
Please return to the Digital World. Metalseadramon just attacked the Primary Village and Christina is going to find him. You have to wait for the others in the computer lab so that I can transport you all together rather than doing it separate.  
  
Alie  
  
I closed my D-terminal as I went back to soccer practice when it just ended.  
  
"Good job, team. We have a game on Saturday against Europe's team." Said the coach.  
  
As soon as I was dressed, I went to the junior high school and found the rest of the digidestined there. Afterwards, we flew out of some wall and saw Alie standing there. Her hair had strips of blonde and her clothes were now her pink cloak. I hugged Alie and gave her a kiss that I should have given her long ago.  
  
"Welcome back! Christina contacted me after I contacted you guys and said that she found Metalseadramon. Now all we have to do is get to where she is right now." Alie said.  
  
We took out our communicators and transported ourselves over to where a battle raged: Metalseadramon vs. Christina. Christina had shoulder length blonde hair and she had her gold cloak over her clothing.  
  
"Nature's Rage!" she shouted.  
  
The attack hit straight on but it didn't affect Metalseadramon. I looked down at my partner seeing if he wanted to help.  
  
Agumon warp-digivolve to . Wargreymon!  
  
Biyomon warp-digivolve to . Phoenixmon!  
  
Gabumon warp-digivolve to . Metalgarurumon!  
  
Terra Force!  
  
Metal Wolf Claw!  
  
Crimson Flame!  
  
The 3 attacks hit Metalseadramon and he stumbled back but along with Christina's attack, it hit full force and he was deleted. We all celebrated together as a team. Matt was hugging Christina then kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I missed you so much." Matt said, pulling Christina into another hug.  
  
"I missed you to Matt but I had business so I couldn't go back. Neither could Alie." Christina answered looking at Alie, "And we might not return for until I don't know how long but we are to stay until the Digital World is back on its feet."  
  
"You have to be kidding." Ken answered.  
  
"She isn't kidding." Alie said.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ken  
  
We found shelter in a forest nearby. We packed enough things for us to stay for a couple weeks. Alie and Christina went off to talk about something and I decided that I should see what they were going to do.  
  
"I don't know Christina, it's too risky telling them this." Alie said, leaning against a tree.  
  
"I know but they need to know sooner or later." Christina answered, sitting on a branch in the tree Alie was leaning on.  
  
"This is a little too early to tell them that we are legendary and have powers beyond imagination."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"We should probably head back to the others so they won't worry about us being gone for this long of time." Alie said helping Christina down.  
  
I never realized this but the both looked beautiful with their cloaks on. I walked back to the group and kept silent as Alie and Christina came back.  
  
"Where were you 2? We were worried." Tai asked.  
  
"We were talking about how we can use these medallions but got nowhere." Alie lied.  
  
Just then, Seadragomon popped out of some trees he was hiding from. He opened his mouth and took Alie and Christina inside his mouth as he swallowed them whole.  
  
"Now that's what I call a meal." Seadragomon said licking his lips.  
  
"What did you do to Alie and Christina?" shouted Matt clenching his fist in anger.  
  
"I sent them to my layer so I can finish them off after I get the information I need to destroy you and those medallions."  
  
We were clueless as to what he was talking about. We didn't know that Alie and Christina were hiding something from us. It didn't seem to fit  
  
in.  
  
"I hope that they can handle this on their own." Izzy muttered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked.  
  
"We are going to try to destroy Seadragomon and hope that Alie and Christina can get out alive." Izzy replied.  
  
Tai and Matt looked at Izzy in a way I had never seen them do before. The looks on their faces could almost kill if they could kill.  
  
Matt  
  
I looked at Izzy with all the hatred I could muster but I knew he couldn't see it. He knew Alie and Christina was in danger, he knows that something bad might happen to them but he is going to let them sit there to rot. That's when I realized what he meant; he was going to let them stay so they can break out themselves.  
  
Gabumon ultra digivolve to .. Glaciergarurumon!  
  
Falconmon ultra digivolve to .. Marineparrotmon!  
  
Agumon ultra digivolve to .. Nucleargreymon!  
  
Biyomon ultra digivolve to .. Warphoenixmon!  
  
We all gasped in awe as these 4 new Digimon appeared. We were wondering how they actually came into existence.  
  
"Glaciergarurumon is a wolf with below-zero breath and unless you want to go near him, wear very warm clothes. His Glacier Crush and Bone Chiller attacks will leave you frozen solid." Tentomon explained.  
  
"Marineparrotmon is a very gentle parrot that can live in the coldest waters of the Digital World. Her Water Tornado and Storm Tsunami attacks are enough to blast you off your feet." Gomamon answered.  
  
  
  
"Nucleargreymon was made out of a volcano so watch out when you get close to him. His Lava Blast and Ground Gun will leave you crying for more." Palmon responded.  
  
"Warphoenixmon is a fiery bird that is so hot she can melt titanium! Her Fire Blaze and Hazard Beam will poison you for life." Patamon replied.  
  
"They digivolved to the ultra level." The voice said right behind me.  
  
I turned around and saw Alie and Christina walking from the horizon. Tai and I ran up to them and hugged them tightly. I kissed Christina and she kissed back.  
  
"How did you know about this?" Joe asked.  
  
"It was displayed in a prophecy that Genai told us about. It explained that 4 Digimon digivolve to ultra, the level after mega." Alie explained.  
  
"Now the whole prophecy is fulfilled." Christina answered.  
  
Then, Alie and Christina's medallions glowed along with their crests. Marineparrotmon and Glaciergarurumon glowed blue and gold as Warphoenixmon and Nucleargreymon glowed red and orange.  
  
As they glowed, Alie and Christina shouted: "Let the Faith and Hope shine through the darkest hours. Friendship and Loneliness will keep our friendships strong. Love and Courage guide us through our lives. Reliability and Sincerity show us just how reliable and sincere we are inside. Light and Knowledge will let us know when trouble is brewing. Lightning and Heart brightens the world."  
  
"Loneliness!" shouted Christina as she glowed a bright gold color.  
  
"Faith!" shouted Alie as she glowed a bright silver color.  
  
A bow appeared in Christina's hands as the Digital Sword appeared in Alie's hands. The bow Christina was holding had the crest of Loneliness carved into it along with the arrows. The crest of Faith was carved into the Digital Sword.  
  
"Faith's Swipe!" Alie shouted as she thrusted out the sword as it shot a silver beam at Seadragomon.  
  
"Loneliness Arrow!" Christina shouted as she drew back an arrow and fired it at Seadragomon.  
  
"Marineparrotmon!"  
  
"Glaciergarurumon!"  
  
"DNA digivolve to. Elebruntromon!"  
  
"Nucleargreymon!"  
  
"Warphoenixmon!"  
  
"DNA digivolve to. Faultrdramon!"  
  
"Elebruntromon is a shockingly fast and powerful Digimon. His Wind Blast and Hurricane Torpedo attacks are definitely unstoppable!" Gomamon said.  
  
"Faultrdramon is a fiery Digimon that is so hot that nothing can survive its body heat! Her Body Fuel and Total Blaze attacks are untreatable!" Palmon explained.  
  
"Hurricane Torpedo!" Elebruntromon yelled, sending out a torpedo from his arm.  
  
"Total Blaze!" Faultrdramon shouted, sending out a shower of flames towards Seadragomon.  
  
All 4 attacks combined as they came charging towards Seadragomon. It hit him and he began to dissolve.  
  
"You may have defeated me but I shall return to seek my revenge only 2 Digidestined!" He shouted looking at Christina and Alie but they just glared at him.  
  
As soon as Seadragomon was gone, Faultrdramon and Elebruntromon dedigivolved back to Yokomon, Koromon, Tsunomon, and Clothremon. They happily bounced over to us as we hugged them but Christina didn't hug Clothremon. Instead, she looked worried about something. That's when she started to fade away!  
  
" Christina?" asked Clothremon.  
  
That's when the whole group looked at her as she became more and more faint as before. It seemed really freaky and she finally disappeared as a laugh erupted.  
  
"I have her and no one will find her! Ahahahaha!" the voice replied.  
  
Tai had to strain me back to keep me from walking off to try to find Christina.  
  
"No Matt, we will find her together as a team." Tai whispered as I relaxed.  
  
Alie and Izzy directed us to where that voice was heard. I was thinking about Christina on our way there. What if she was hurt or what if she was? I tried not to think about it but that's when I thought about it as pain rushed through my body like a virus, it happened to Clothremon also.  
  
"You ok, Matt?" Sora asked worriedly.  
  
"I felt something shoot through my body and it didn't feel good." I answered.  
  
"I felt it too." Clothremon replied.  
  
"I believe something happened to Christina that also affected you 2 because you both have a strong bond with her." Joe said, adjusting his glasses.  
  
That's when my mind wandered and I heard a voice in my head say: "Matt, please find me." It was weak but I could still hear the voice, which was Christina.  
  
"Christina." I murmured.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Tsunomon.  
  
"I just heard her voice call me in my head. It was weak and very serious."  
  
"She must be contacting you. I have an idea for us to link you up to my computer and so we can hear and talk with her also." Izzy said.  
  
As I was hooked up, I received a picture which had Christina chained up to a wall and she was being beaten up badly.  
  
"Please help me, Matt." Christina replied weakly.  
  
"Christina?" Tai asked.  
  
"Tai?" She asked.  
  
"They hooked me up to Izzy's computer so that they can talk with you too." I explained.  
  
"You guys have to hurry up before this Digimon does something to me that could either kill me or change me." Christina ordered.  
  
"Could you send us directions into my computer so we can find you?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yes I can." She replied.  
  
"Be careful." Alie said.  
  
"I will be Alie, don't worry." Christina said, smiling.  
  
Then I lost her connection as Izzy got the directions for where Christina was. I wiped my tears away as we walked along. Gabumon looked up at me and said, "Don't worry Matt, I'm sure Christina is all right and that when we get there that nothing will happen to her."  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
Christina  
  
After I contacted Matt, I put my head back down on my chest as I hang from the ceiling. My hands were chained up to a rope that hung from the ceiling. Then, Apocalymon came through the door, holding a bottle that had a clear potion inside of it.  
  
"All you have to do is drink it but I will lower you down to give it to you." He replied.  
  
I struggled but he opened my mouth and poured the potion down my throat. As I swallowed, he then zapped me about 10 times before I cried out the name of the person who understands me more than anyone else.  
  
"MATT!"  
  
Matt  
  
We came to an opening to a lab when a scream came out of the lab followed by a shout.  
  
"MATT!" screamed a voice.  
  
"Christina is in there!" Gomamon yelled running straight out of the building, "Apocalymon just gave her a potion and zapped her about 10 times before leaving her there."  
  
Then, we heard a laugh that was then followed by a scream of terror.  
  
"What did you do to me?!" Christina cried.  
  
"I told you I was using you for one of my experiments and it seems to work out fine." Apocalymon responded.  
  
"When Matt and the others find me I will guarantee they will destroy you!"  
  
"If they recognize you."  
  
Gatomon ran in and then screamed slightly then ran out.  
  
"What happened Gato?" Kari asked her Digimon.  
  
"Apocalymon was right, I couldn't recognize her at all. At least I recognize her as a Digimon though." She replied.  
  
We walked in to see if Gatomon was right and she was. On the floor was a blue-purple colored bird that resembled Biyomon. Gatomon dashed up to the Digimon and asked for her name.  
  
"It used to be Christina but its now Aquenaumon." Aquenaumon looked up at us as we all gasped.  
  
Now that Christina is now called Aquenaumon, will this change the prophecy? Will the Digidestined find a way to change her back? Find out in the next book: The Recovery.  
  
Preview: The digidestined find out what the medallions are for and also find out about a mysterious secret, a secret that might change the whole Digital World. 


	5. The Recovery

1 Chapter 1  
  
Hi, Matt again. We last left off when we found Christina but she actually was turned into a Digimon called Aquenaumon! I just hope that we can transform her back.  
  
Aquenaumon looked at us with her green eyes. Inside those eyes was a girl that I knew to be one of God's angels.  
  
"What? Just because I am a Digimon doesn't mean that I am still not Christina, I just had a change on the outside." Aquenaumon replied.  
  
"We know it's just that it is quite a shock to see you as a Digimon." Izzy said.  
  
Aquenaumon nodded. We took her outside but then, Apocalymon came out, smirking.  
  
"The reason I changed you was to try to make you lose your crest and medallion. By next Tuesday, you'll be stuck as a Digimon forever and I shall win."  
  
Hurricane Wind!  
  
Aquenaumon's attack hit Apocalymon head on and threw him backwards.  
  
"Go now while I hold him off!" Aquenaumon replied.  
  
"But what about you?" I asked.  
  
"Please Matt, just run while I keep him occupied." She said.  
  
"But."  
  
"Now Matt!" Tk shouted as he ran.  
  
We ran until we could run no more. Minutes later, Aquenaumon came back with a bottle in her talons and landed at my side.  
  
"This potion will bring me back but we will do that tomorrow because right now you need me in this form." She said.  
  
I stroked her chest feathers gently. She gave me a look that told me she loved me though she is a Digimon. I returned the look.  
  
2 Tai  
  
As we talked, I turned to Matt who was stroking Aquenaumon's feathers. I smiled then turned back to the group.  
  
2 hours have passed, and it was dark out so we set up our tents. The Digimon decided that they would take the shifts all night to keep us safe. Later on in the morning, Aquenaumon drank the potion that returned her back into her old self. Tk and I had to pry Matt off of Christina so we could go. Christina remained silent as we went and I was worried.  
  
"You all right Christina?" I asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm ok." She replied.  
  
"You seem really distant today."  
  
"I have been thinking about what the medallions mean."  
  
I could tell why Matt fell in love with Christina, its because she has a very beautiful voice either singing or not. Also they way she would look at you was really cute.  
  
We finally went back to the real world and Phoenix was going to have a concert using their new songs off of their new cd.  
  
When the vision surrounds you  
  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
And all that surround you  
  
Are secrets and lies  
  
I'll be your strength  
  
I'll give you hope  
  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
  
The one you should call was standing here all along  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
Til the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever  
  
In lifetimes before  
  
And I promise you never  
  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word  
  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
  
This is a battle we've won  
  
And with this vow forever has now begun  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
Each loving day  
  
And no this feeling won't go away  
  
Til the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
Over and over I fall  
  
When I hear you call  
  
Without you in my life baby  
  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
Til the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
Each loving day  
  
And no this feeling won't go away  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
I clapped along with the rest of the digidestined that were there for the rehearsal.  
  
I will stand up for you  
  
No matter what you're going through (going through)  
  
You found a place where you belong  
  
New friends that can do no wrong  
  
That's what you believe  
  
But who's going to be there when you fall  
  
To build you up when you're feeling small  
  
Give you love that you need  
  
Who will, I will  
  
When the whole world turns against you  
  
Ain't no lie  
  
Don't you know that I will stand up for you  
  
No matter what you're going through  
  
I'm still on your side  
  
Any time day or night  
  
Don't care if it's wrong or right  
  
I'm still on your side  
  
You want to run, you want to break free  
  
What you want ain't what you need  
  
Can't you see that I care  
  
I know I'm hard on you sometimes  
  
But when you're looking for the things that you can't find  
  
Don't you know who'll be there  
  
Who will, I will  
  
When it's more than you can handle  
  
Ain't no lie  
  
Don't you know that I will stand up for you  
  
No matter what you're going through  
  
I'm still on your side  
  
Any time day or night  
  
Don't care if it's wrong or right  
  
I'm still on your side  
  
I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there  
  
I'll be there when you need me  
  
I won't let you go  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'll be there  
  
I will stand up for you  
  
No matter what you're going through  
  
I'm still on your side  
  
Any time day or night  
  
Don't care if it's wrong or right  
  
I'm still on your side  
  
I will be around  
  
When the others let you down  
  
I'm still on your side  
  
Any time you need help  
  
And you can't find nobody else  
  
I'm still on your side  
  
"That was called Still on Your Side by Bbmak. And the other one was This I Promise You by *NSYNC." Alie said.  
  
"Now this next 2 was done by soulDecision." Christina replied before singing.  
  
Lay back baby just let it go  
  
'Cause there's something you should know  
  
I've been waiting, oh so long  
  
My minds made up, my heart is for sure  
  
Trust me to love you forever more  
  
And stay by your side for the rest of my life  
  
Let's do it right  
  
Just you and I  
  
We'll spend forever together  
  
We're starting tonight  
  
And it's true, when I say I do  
  
I want you all to myself  
  
Don't want anyone else but you  
  
Take my hand, don't be afraid  
  
I won't let nobody hurt you  
  
Not ever again  
  
And in time, we'll touch the sky  
  
For I realize our dreams are starting to fly  
  
When you're all that I am  
  
And you're all that I need  
  
Beside me forever you're all that I see  
  
I can't live without you  
  
I'm down on one knee  
  
Let's do it right  
  
Just you and I  
  
We'll spend forever together  
  
We're starting tonight  
  
And it's true, when I say I do  
  
I want you all to myself  
  
Don't want anyone else but you  
  
My minds made up, my heart is for sure  
  
Trust me to love you forever more  
  
And stay by your side for the rest of my life  
  
Let's do it right  
  
Just you and I  
  
We'll spend forever together  
  
We're starting tonight  
  
And it's true, when I say I do  
  
I want you all to myself  
  
Don't want anyone else but you  
  
"We are running out of time because the other bands are going to rehearse after us so I hope we get to see you tonight." Christina said before jumping down a hole on the stage.  
  
3 Matt  
  
  
  
I walked out of the stadium with the others and waited for Alie and Christina to come out. They came out a couple minutes afterwards and I hugged Christina as I gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
(Authors Note: This is when they are in college and Mimi just went in college.)  
  
"I have something to tell you." I said bending down on one knee showing a ring, "Will you marry me Christina?"  
  
"Yes I will, Matt." Christina answered as I slipped on the ring.  
  
Tai did the same thing to Alie as she answered yes. Just then, Metalseadramon popped out of the ground in front of us.  
  
"Where are they?" he asked looking around. He then spotted Tai and Christina then smiled.  
  
"I found the Keepers at last." He exclaimed.  
  
"What Keepers?" I asked.  
  
"The Keepers of Courage and Loneliness of course. Have you not heard of the new prophecy?" Metalseadramon asked.  
  
We shook our heads except Tai and Christina. They just stood there, glaring angrily at Metalseadramon as he laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess the Keepers aren't happy to see me. Last time I met you I knew from the start that you 2 were powerful. Now you are much too strong to handle so I was sent to destroy you all together."  
  
"You know what, you were sent to just weaken us so that the others don't have to do much to destroy us off the end." Christina replied.  
  
Metalseadramon gasped then growled, "They wouldn't do that, none of them are as powerful as me."  
  
Tai shook his head, "They just want you to weaken us so that they can finish us off but that is not possible!"  
  
Christina and Tai both glowed gold and orange as they stepped up to Metalseadramon. The glow faded to reveal the 2 Keepers in full uniform. Christina wore her hair long as her gold-orange colored uniform (like the high school uniform) fell to her knees. Tai wore an orange jacket with gold colored pants.  
  
"Courage's Flame!" Tai shouted shooting fire out of his out-stretched hands.  
  
"Loneliness' Spark!" Christina shouted bolts of lightning came out of her hands.  
  
They both hit Metalseadramon as he laughed.  
  
"You 2 are so weak. Even they say you are powerful now I would say they are wrong."  
  
"That was the beginning, you haven't seen our true power yet!" They both shouted.  
  
"Oh, and what is that?" Metalseadramon asked.  
  
"Courage and Loneliness combined shall bring harmony to both worlds." They said.  
  
"No you won't bring harmony." Metalseadramon taunted.  
  
"Total Darkness!" shouted Malomyotismon.  
  
Metalseadramon smiled as Tai and Christina screamed in pain as the attack hit them hard, sending them straight into a wall.  
  
"Thank you for that distraction, Metalseadramon. We'll take it from here." Daemon replied.  
  
Metalseadramon backed off as Daemon and Malomyotismon stepped up to the 2 fallen Keepers.  
  
"Leave them alone!" Tk shouted.  
  
"And why should we?" Daemon asked.  
  
"We will never give up." Tai and Christina shouted weakly.  
  
"Face it Keepers of Courage and Loneliness, you are too weak to face us." Malomyotismon said.  
  
"No matter the condition we are in we still will never lose the hope of defeating you." Christina replied trying to stand up.  
  
Tai went over and helped her up to her feet. Both of them glowed their crest colors as 2 birds swooped down in front of them.  
  
"I am the Golden Eagle of Loneliness. Though I am not a Digimon, I still protect my partner as best as I can."  
  
"I am the Orange Falcon of Courage. I protect the Keeper of Courage, who is my partner, and I will do my best to keep him safe."  
  
Daemon and Malomyotismon just stared at Golden Eagle and Orange Falcon with an evil grin. Just then, a wolf and another falcon came by. They came down in front of Alie and I.  
  
"I am the Blue Wolf of Friendship. I am loyal to my partner and like the others, I do my best to protect my partner."  
  
"I am the Silver Falcon of Faith. Like the rest, I protect my partner and I am very loyal."  
  
"Well, I see that the Keepers of Courage and Loneliness called upon the great armor animals. I guess they worked hard to create such worthless animals." Malomyotismon said.  
  
"Don't call us worthless!" yelled Silver Falcon, glaring at Malomyotismon.  
  
Just then, 12 more armor animals rushed in.  
  
"Hi, I am the Yellow Stag of Hope." Answered the stag that had yellow armor.  
  
"I am the Pink Sphinx of Light," replied the lion-woman combo animal with pink armor.  
  
"I am the Green Angel of Sincerity," said the angel with lovely green eyes and her dress was green.  
  
"I am the Purple Unicorn of Knowledge." The purple armored unicorn had blue eyes and its original color was white.  
  
"I am the Gray Seal of Reliability," said the gray armored seal.  
  
"I am the Magenta Bee of Kindness," replied the magenta armored bee.  
  
"I am the Dragon of Courage and Friendship," answered the dragon that had blue-orange colored armor.  
  
"I am the Kestrel of Love and Sincerity," replied the kestrel that had red- green colored armor.  
  
"I am the Whale of Knowledge and Reliability," said the whale with gray- purple colored armor.  
  
"I am the Tan Horse of Trust," replied the tan armored horse.  
  
"I am the Velvet Tiger of Honesty," responded the velvet-armored tiger.  
  
"So, you created all of the digidestined some armor animals, very impressive." Daemon replied.  
  
"You'll see what they are capable of." Tai said, placing his medallion and crest in Orange Falcon.  
  
Christina also put her medallion and crest in Golden Eagle.  
  
"You guys don't have to do what we did." Christina replied.  
  
We nodded and just watched as Orange Falcon and Golden Eagle both took to the air and dived at Daemon and Malomyotismon.  
  
Triangle Arrows  
  
Rainbow Hearts  
  
Both attacks hit Daemon really hard that made him stumble back. We cheered as Daemon tried to get up but had no luck coz both Blue Wolf and Silver Falcon launched their attacks.  
  
"Attack together!" Tai and I both shouted.  
  
Triangle Arrows  
  
Rainbow Hearts  
  
Fossil Missiles  
  
Feather Launcher  
  
The 4 attacks hit Malomyotismon and sent him crashing into Daemon. We yelled in victory as both Digimon disintegrated. Golden Eagle, Blue Wolf, Orange Falcon, and Silver Falcon flew over to us and we congratulated them for a job well done.  
  
"How you feeling?" Golden Eagle asked Christina.  
  
"I got a weird feeling that there is something else out there." Christina replied.  
  
"So do I." Tai said.  
  
"Maybe sensing something is a power that you Keepers have." I suggested.  
  
"That would be possible." Izzy said.  
  
All of a sudden, Piedmon used his Trump Sword attack and cut both Tai and Christina's legs. They screamed in pain just as the swords dug deeper into their skin. Golden Eagle pulled out the sword that dug into Tai's leg while Orange Falcon tried to get the sword that dug into Christina's leg.  
  
"This one is hard is to pull out." Orange Falcon replied trying to get the sword out of Christina's leg.  
  
"Let me try." Blue Wolf asked.  
  
Orange Falcon stepped out of the as Blue Wolf tugged at the sword. It caused Christina some pain but not much.  
  
"This is hard to pull out." Blue Wolf replied.  
  
All of our Digimon and Armor animals tried and tried countless times to pull the sword out but it didn't budge. That's when the sword dug so deep that the point of the sword stuck out on the other side of Christina's leg  
  
"That has got to hurt." I said just as the sword completely pulled through her leg.  
  
"You don't know how." Christina replied as Joe looked at her cut leg.  
  
(Authors Note: I know you're saying why things happen to us authors in the story. We are going to try to make things  
  
happen to the others to instead of our characters.)  
  
4  
  
5 Christina  
  
  
  
"This looks bad, maybe infected." Joe replied.  
  
"Now one Keeper down, one to go." Piedmon said.  
  
"I'm maybe down but I'm not out!" I shouted.  
  
"I know that! It will soon be that one Keeper may survive and the other will perish." Piedmon replied.  
  
Golden Eagle and Falconmon looked at me in worry. Matt was also worried along with Alie, Nicole, and Kaye-Lani.  
  
"How much does it hurt?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Like a bee sting." I replied.  
  
Patamon nodded, understanding what I had said since he was in the real world for a long time.  
  
Just then, Machinedramon and Puppetmon appeared next to Piedmon. They looked around and saw me laying helplessly next to Joe, who was trying to bandage up my injured leg.  
  
"Well, the Keeper of Loneliness is injured but not enough for her to be down and out." Puppetmon said, raising up his hammer.  
  
Both Golden Eagle and Blue Wolf blocked off the attack before it hit me. Matt and Tai both stood in front of me in case they failed to block Puppetmon.  
  
"Why did you injure the Keeper of Loneliness?" Gatomon answered.  
  
"Well, you see both the Keepers have different powers and it seems that Tai has the most powerful ones but Christina has more deadly ones that can instantly kill so she is a back-up in case Tai fails." Puppetmon replied.  
  
"So we are going to destroy Christina then no other Keeper is around to protect Tai and we can bring him down." Machinedramon answered.  
  
"Even if you defeat us, you'll never win." I said weakly, trying to stand up with help of a tree.  
  
"She's right." Golden Eagle replied.  
  
"If you do, we are going to do something that will definitely destroy you." I then showed them a bomb.  
  
"This bomb is no ordinary bomb." Falconmon said.  
  
"It has explosive powder and so at the precise time it will cause deadly chemicals to flow towards the evil, since I programmed it to only effect the Dark Masters." I explained, seeing that the Dark Masters are scared then smiled.  
  
"That puny bomb will never hurt us!" Metalseadramon replied.  
  
"We'll see." I said, throwing the bomb at the ground.  
  
Smoke came out and surrounded the Dark Masters. No one knew it but the exploding started inside the Dark Masters themselves. Then the smoke cleared and the Dark Masters laid on top of each other, disappearing into data.  
  
"It actually works." Izzy said amazed.  
  
"Yeah, of course it works. Nothing that I make never fails." I said.  
  
"She is correct." Gennai replied.  
  
"Gennai!" We shouted.  
  
"The Keeper of Loneliness makes so many weapons that she even gave them to me in case we ever have a problem." Gennai said.  
  
"And I think it's time you know that I made up the Armor Animals and the weapons we use. I also had help from Alie to create the cloaks." I answered.  
  
"She will give out pass out some weapons that she created just for you." Gennai replied, handing me a box full of the weapons I created.  
  
I took out a thick book and handed it to Izzy.  
  
"This is no normal book, Izzy. This book can show you a map of the any worlds, show you where digidestined are throughout the worlds, and even show you information about everything."  
  
"Neat, thanks." Izzy said.  
  
"Now for you Sora. This is a bow with some arrows that aren't like Cupid's arrows. They each are symbolized as a crest."  
  
"Thank you." Sora replied taking the bow and a set of arrows.  
  
"Matt, this is a ring that displays friendship. However, that ring can shrink and even make copies of it. The copies will go on the ones you call your friends."  
  
"Wow.." Matt replied in amazement.  
  
"Tai, this is an easel but if you draw something it will happen. For example, you have a painting of Davis and you erase it and Davis disappears for 2 hrs and then he will come back."  
  
Tai took the easel and studied it as though magic were hidden inside it.  
  
"Mimi, this is a ring like Matt's only it's green and can emit a beam that can destroy things."  
  
"It's looks so beautiful!" Mimi replied placing the ring on her finger.  
  
Cody got some new kendo sticks, Yolei got a combo of Sora and Mimi's things only they were different, Joe got a 1st aid kit, Davis got a whip, Ken got the same thing as Davis, Kari got a staff and Tk got a combo of Davis and Matt's things.  
  
"Alie and I already got our weapons but we really don't need them right now." I said.  
  
"You guys can put in your crest and medallions into the animals now if you like." Alie responded as they all put their things in their friends.  
  
Afterwards, they tested their weapons to see how they work and how to release the power that is hidden inside them. While they were doing that, I sang softly a song that is on the new album.  
  
If I was down  
  
Would your arms lift me up to a higher ground  
  
With the strength of your love  
  
If I was lost  
  
Would I find something in your eyes  
  
To lead me home  
  
And if it went wrong  
  
Would you be there to hold  
  
It's easy to be there through the good times  
  
But when the times get hard  
  
Would you stay or walk away  
  
Are you gonna be there when the rain comes  
  
Are you gonna be there with the warm touch  
  
Can you swear you'll be there with the real love  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
Will you stand by my side through the bad times  
  
Through whatever will be, will you still be mine  
  
Will you stay in my life for a lifetime  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
When I need someone to hold  
  
Someone there for me  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
In my world  
  
If it should all fall down  
  
Will you be there  
  
Be there to turn it around  
  
Will you still care  
  
Can I depend on you to see me through this life  
  
And if it all goes wrong  
  
Will you still make it right  
  
It's easy to be there through the good times  
  
But when the times get hard  
  
Will you still be on my side  
  
Are you gonna be there when the rain comes  
  
Are you gonna be there with the warm touch  
  
Can you swear you'll be there with the real love  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
Will you stand by my side through the bad times  
  
Through whatever will be, will you still be mine  
  
Will you stay in my life for a lifetime  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
When I need someone beside me  
  
Someone there for me  
  
Are you gonna be  
  
There with the arms to hold me  
  
There with the love I need  
  
Will you be there  
  
Will you be there  
  
Heart and soul  
  
I need to know  
  
Are you gonna be there when the rain comes  
  
Are you gonna be there with the warm touch  
  
Can you swear you'll be there with the real love  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
Will you stand by my side through the bad times  
  
Through whatever will be there, will you still be mine  
  
Will you stay in my life for a lifetime  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
I stopped to see Matt standing right in front of me, smiling. I also saw Golden Eagle with him, also smiling.  
  
"You guys heard me?" I asked.  
  
"Only in our heads." Matt replied.  
  
"Weird, I guess that I can send messages to those I want to hear."  
  
Alie walked over to me and whispered, "Come with me for a sec." I nodded and followed her into the woods.  
  
"When we get back from here, I already called NSYNC, Bbmak and soulDecision to sing with us in the concert."  
  
"That sounds neat. We can have them sing the songs that we used."  
  
Alie nodded and we both went back to camp. Golden Eagle was resting up in a tree. I had made the animals like the real versions only that they have armor on them.  
  
"Your back! The others are out finding food for tonight." Golden Eagle replied.  
  
Alie then used her communicator to transport herself to the others, leaving Golden Eagle and I alone.  
  
"Since we are alone, I will start fishing for us animals." Golden Eagle said turning towards the lake.  
  
I took out my weapon, which was a rod and reel, and I used it to help Golden Eagle fish. An hour later, the rest came back while we were still fishing.  
  
"We're back!" shouted Izzy, placing down his bundle.  
  
"In a second!" Golden Eagle replied.  
  
"Where are you anyways?"  
  
"By the lake."  
  
Izzy came by and saw the pile of fish we had caught. I placed my weapon on my belt of my cloak and helped Golden Eagle haul the fish back to camp. When we were done hauling the fish, Matt came up to me and hugged me close to him.  
  
"I was worried where you went to, even though Alie was with you but it seems like every time you leave I have a feeling that something bad will happen to you." Matt replied.  
  
"I know how you feel Matt. I always have that feeling when you go off." I said, kissing him lovingly.  
  
Just then, a girl came running into our camp. She had long dark brown hair that was put up in a ponytail and brown eyes that shined in the light. She wears blue jean pants with a sleeveless white-collar shirt and a pair of black gloves that look like Kari's.  
  
"Amanda?" I asked the girl.  
  
"Christina?" Amanda asked me.  
  
I nodded my head just as she hugged me.  
  
"It's been a while since I last seen you!" She replied.  
  
"Of course you haven't seen me for a while! It's because I was stuck here doing a job of being a Guardian."  
  
"You're a Guardian?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Yes I am." I replied.  
  
"Weird, so am I!" Amanda exclaimed.  
  
"Neat!"  
  
"I am the Guardian of Life."  
  
"I am the Guardian of Nature."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this moment but can you introduce us to her?" Joe asked.  
  
"My name is Amanda and I am friends with Christina. Both of us were in the same group when we first came to the Digital World." Amanda explained.  
  
"Nice to know you, Amanda. I'm Izzy Izumi."  
  
"I am Sora Takenouchi."  
  
"I am Ken Itchijouchi."  
  
"I am Davis Motimiya."  
  
"I am Tai Kamiya."  
  
"I am Matt Ishida."  
  
"I am TK Takashi."  
  
"I am Kari Kamiya."  
  
"I am Yolei Inoue."  
  
"I am Joe Kido."  
  
"I am Cody Hida."  
  
"I am Alie Johnson."  
  
"I am Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
"I am Nicole Byrnes."  
  
"I am Kaye-Lani Story."  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting you all." Amanda said.  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook violently and knocked us off our feet.  
  
"Where is the Keepers of Faith, Loneliness, Courage and Serenity?" shouted Metalseadramon.  
  
Alie, Amanda, Tai and I stood up just as Matt, Ken, Kari, and Izzy tried to pull us down.  
  
"We don't want you guys to be killed!" Ken replied.  
  
"But with our powers combined we can win against Metalseadramon!" Amanda rejected.  
  
"She's right." Alie responded.  
  
"Oh all right but be careful." Matt said letting me go.  
  
"We will Matt, don't worry." I replied giving him a kiss before walking off with the other Keepers.  
  
"Well, the Keepers have decided to show themselves. Now lets play a game shall we?" Metalseadramon asked.  
  
"And what game did you have in mind?" Tai asked.  
  
"Terminator."  
  
"Isn't that a children's game?" Alie asked.  
  
We laughed as Metalseadramon fired his River of Power attack. We dodged it and fired our own attacks.  
  
Loneliness' Arrows!  
  
Courage's Flame!  
  
Serenity's Missiles!  
  
Faith's Strike!  
  
All 4 attacks hit Metalseadramon and he fell backwards. That's when a white armored wolf came to the rescue. This wolf was gray but he mostly has white armor covering his body.  
  
"I am the White Wolf of Serenity." White Wolf replied.  
  
Then, a wolf/dog Digimon came over the horizon. He is all gray except his muzzle that was white. Howlman has ears that are like long mini whips and a tail like a whip. He has yellow eyes and his attack is Northern Lights.  
  
Northern Lights!  
  
Howlmon's attack hit Metalseadramon but had little effect.  
  
"You fools!" Metalseadramon yelled. He whipped his tail at us, sending us back into a wall made of metal.  
  
"He knows how to really take it out of you." Tai replied before fainting.  
  
"Not even any of our attacks really hurt him." Amanda said before fainting.  
  
Then the rest of us fainted as Metalseadramon laughed a victory laugh.  
  
Will Alie, Amanda, Christina, and Tai make it? Will they destroy Metalseadramon with the help of the Digimon and Armor Animals? Find out in the next book: The Keepers Revenge.  
  
Preview: The Keepers are locked in battle with all of the evil from the past but get a surprise when they all combine to become the ultimate evil. They then discover a hidden power in them all. 


	6. The Keepers Revenge

The Keepers Revenge  
  
Izzy  
  
Hi, I am Izzy Izumi. If you haven't read the first 5 books, then I suggest you read them otherwise you will be very confused at what is going on. Last time, we found a new Digidestined but then Metalseadramon attacked! The Keepers tried their best to destroy him but with one whip of his tail, he sent them flying straight into a metal wall! I hope they are all right.  
  
Golden Eagle, White Wolf, Orange Falcon, and Silver Falcon run over to the Keepers as they fell unconscious.  
  
"Tai, wake up!" Orange Falcon shouted.  
  
"Amanda, please wake up!" White Wolf yelled.  
  
"Christina, come on! Please wake up!" Golden Eagle responded.  
  
"Alie, please answer me!" Silver Falcon yelled.  
  
Alie and Amanda both stirred and opened their eyes. Ken walked over to Amanda to see if she was all right.  
  
"Are you ok Amanda?" White Wolf asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok." Amanda replied.  
  
Matt and Kari both ran over to Tai and Christina, helping Golden Eagle and Orange Falcon wake them up.  
  
"Christina, please wake up. I love you too much for you to go." Matt replied wiping away a tear.  
  
"Tai, if you die I don't know what I'll do. I know I wouldn't forgive myself if you did." Kari sobbed.  
  
Tai and Christina both stirred but had a hard time sitting up because Kari and Matt were hugging them too hard.  
  
"I'm ok Kari." Tai replied weakly, trying to pry off Kari.  
  
Christina pried Matt off of her and used the wall to help her up, Tai followed suit.  
  
"I was so close! I almost destroyed them but their loved ones and Digimon and armor animals brought them back!" Metalseadramon yelled in fury.  
  
"It'll take more than you to stop us!" Alie replied.  
  
"Oh really? Then how about I do this!" Metalseadramon then glowed brightly as he digivolved.  
  
Metalseadramon digivolve to. Hyperseadramon!  
  
"That's Hyperseadramon! He has a nasty temper and you really don't want to be near him when he is angry! His Hydro Splash and Temper Beam can knock you out cold for weeks!" Tentomon exclaimed.  
  
Hyperseadramon looks like he used to when he was Metalseadramon only his armor was colored purple and his teeth were 2" longer. His eyes were now red and he was much longer than before.  
  
"You like my Ultra level? It suits me quite perfectly. Now you shall see if you Keepers will survive my Ultra level!" Hyperseadramon yelled.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Golden Eagle replied stepping in front of Christina.  
  
"You'll have to go through us first!" Silver Falcon finished.  
  
"You're quite brave. I guess the Keeper of Loneliness made you well." Hyperseadramon answered.  
  
Hydro Splash!  
  
Hyperseadramon's attack hit all 4 Armor Animals but they weren't weakened.  
  
Moon Strike!  
  
Plate Missiles!  
  
Heart Breaker!  
  
CD Frisbee!  
  
These attacks hit Hyperseadramon and he almost survived the attacks. He was weakened but he still was standing.  
  
"Fools! You'll never defeat me with just your puny Armor Animals!" Hyperseadramon taunted.  
  
Yellow Stag, along with the rest, ran up to the other armor animals and got ready to attack.  
  
"Please, you have got to be kidding me." Hyperseadramon answered.  
  
We tried over and over again to destroy him but it was no use! We got away on our Armor Animals and used our Digivices/D3's to go back to the real world. We all fell into a heap on the cold floor of the computer room.  
  
"Man, we have got to use pillows or something!" Davis replied rubbing his back, "This is killing my back!"  
  
"No duh!" Yolei said impatiently.  
  
"We have no time to argue!" I said.  
  
"Izzy's right. We need to focus on how to destroy Hyperseadramon." Tk said.  
  
1 Alie  
  
Hi, I'm Alie Johnson.  
  
Izzy went over to a computer and started to type furiously. I went over to the computer next to him and followed suit.  
  
"This will take awhile so get comfortable and wait for us to be finished." I replied.  
  
2 Amanda  
  
Hi, I am Amanda Chakur. We were waiting for Izzy and Alie to be done so we each did something different. Tai, Davis, and the boys played hacky sack with Mimi, Kari, and Sora. Christina took out a notebook and started writing while I sang a song called There is No Arizona.  
  
While I was singing, Ken looked at me. I kept on singing but I couldn't help but recognize the smile on his face.  
  
"Ok, we're done!" yelled Izzy.  
  
We crowded around Izzy's computer while Alie sat next to him.  
  
"We searched and searched to finally find this." Izzy said clicking on a picture of Hyperseadramon.  
  
In big bold letters it said:  
  
Only the Keepers of Faith and Loneliness can destroy this dramon Digimon.  
  
I looked at Christina, who looked at me. We both over looked at each other, me overlooking Alie.  
  
"Why them?" Matt asked.  
  
"Our powers are matched up to Hyperseadramon's and we are the best suited for this kind of fighting. Plus, our Digimon and Armor Animals have the equal power as us." Alie responded.  
  
"I still don't get it." Davis replied.  
  
"You don't really need to understand this until the time comes." Izzy said, shutting down the computer.  
  
"So, in the mean time what do we do with Hyperseadramon? I mean he is roaming the digital world." Yellow Stag replied.  
  
"Hang on, I was getting to that." Izzy said quickly.  
  
Christina  
  
I looked up from my notebook as Izzy was explaining the plan for defeating Hyperseadramon. I smiled and went back to what I was doing. I carefully put my reading glasses on as I read what I had down for a plan of my own to defeat Hyperseadramon.  
  
"Christina?" someone asked.  
  
I looked up into the worried face of Matt. I smiled gently as I took off my reading glasses.  
  
"Yes Matt?" I asked softly.  
  
"What are you writing in that notebook and why do you wear glasses when you look at something?" he asked.  
  
"I am writing up a plan to defeat Hyperseadramon and the glasses are for reading, since I have problems with my eyes when I read." I explained.  
  
Matt put his hand in my hair and gently went through it. When he did this, I almost wanted to cry. He then walked back to the others, who were still thinking of a plan.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Tk asked Izzy impatiently.  
  
"Hold on, I need to think for a few minutes!" Izzy replied.  
  
"I have a plan." I said looking at the others.  
  
"Then what do you have in mind?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Well, since Alie and I are needed to battle Hyperseadramon, I thought that some of you can come back us up while the rest distract him enough so we get a clear shot." I explained.  
  
"That sounds pretty good but who do you have in mind for distracting Hyperseadramon and who is going to back you up?" Joe asked.  
  
"Well, the other Keepers can come help us along with Matt, TK, and Kari. Then that leaves the rest of you to distract him, no offense." I said seeing the reaction on their faces.  
  
"Ok, so that is our plan to destroy him. I am guessing in the end we are going to attack all together?" Tai replied.  
  
"Yes." I responded softly.  
  
"Then lets rest for the rest of the night." Davis replied stretching his arms.  
  
"Our concert is tonight if you want to see it." Alie said cleaning her glasses.  
  
The others agreed that they could come to see us sing. I closed my notebook and put away my reading glasses. This group of digidestined is no doubt pretty strong; they just need practice in order to fully succeed in becoming true digidestined; maybe even become legends like Alie and I.  
  
"Come on Christina! We're going to miss rehearsal!" shouted Alie.  
  
"I'm coming!" I shouted back.  
  
So many times I thought I held it in my hands  
  
But just like grains of sand  
  
Love slipped through my fingers.  
  
And so many nights,  
  
I asked the Lord above  
  
Please make me lucky enough  
  
To find a love that lingers  
  
Something keeps telling me  
  
That you could be my answered prayer  
  
You must be heaven sent I swear  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something like you  
  
Boy in your eyes, I feel your fire burn  
  
Oh your secrets I will learn  
  
Even if it takes forever  
  
With you by my side  
  
I can do anything  
  
I don't care what tomorrow brings  
  
As long as we're together  
  
My heart is telling me  
  
That you could be my meant to be  
  
I know it more each time we touch  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something magical  
  
Something spiritual  
  
Something stronger than the 2 of us alone  
  
Something physical  
  
Something undeniable  
  
Nothing like anything that I've ever known  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you, something like you  
  
That something like you could happen to me  
  
Something happen  
  
Can't believe that you happened to me  
  
  
  
Tai  
  
I clapped since I came through when they started singing for rehearsal. I almost swear I had tears coming down when Alie looked at me. Matt also came with me into the auditorium. He had tears when Christina sang the second verse and looked at him with a smile on her face.  
  
"That was a beautiful song." Matt replied just as NSYNC came out of the curtains.  
  
"I would have to agree." Justin said.  
  
"Nice to have you here with us, we were just getting started." Alie replied hugging them all, along with Christina.  
  
"Good thing we had the time off." Lance said.  
  
"Yeah. Say, where are the other groups? Did you see them?" Christina asked.  
  
"No, we were the only ones back there." JC answered.  
  
Christina ran backstage while Alie stayed out.  
  
"So, these fans of yours?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah and they also are our friends." Alie said.  
  
"I'm Tai Kamiya." I said.  
  
"I'm Matt Ishida." Matt answered.  
  
"You probably know us already." Justin said as they shook hands with us.  
  
We nodded, and then Christina came out with Bbmak and soulDecision.  
  
"Are we ready then?" JC asked Christina. She nodded just as she got her microphone.  
  
We went back down into our seats as the rest of the digidestined sat down.  
  
(For songs, I will use a small size so the lyrics fit and the 3 bands will sing with us in the chorus if it is not their song we are singing.)  
  
I have been thinking of what I could do  
  
To get away from life  
  
But you were there to catch me when I fell  
  
I know you always loved me  
  
But last night I saw you crying  
  
Coz your little girl has grown up  
  
Phoenix tears, butterfly kisses  
  
That's all I could say  
  
I just wish I could tell you  
  
That I love you  
  
And only you  
  
Please don't cry  
  
It makes me hurt inside to see you cry  
  
I know you're hurting  
  
Oh boy, what can I do  
  
To heal you of all this pain  
  
Please let me know  
  
Phoenix tears, butterfly kisses  
  
That's all I could say  
  
I just wish there was a way to tell you  
  
That I love you  
  
And only you  
  
Why did you run away from me?  
  
What was wrong?  
  
Please let me hold you and wipe those tears away  
  
I love you so much, I can't let go of you  
  
You can tell me what is troubling you  
  
Coz I am here for you always  
  
Phoenix tears, butterfly kisses  
  
That's all I could say  
  
I just wish there was a way to tell you  
  
That I love you  
  
And only you  
  
We all clapped as they all bowed deeply. Chris pretended to fall forward and hit the floor and we all laughed, including Chris himself.  
  
"Lets go through the order of the songs and then we will go back and get dressed for the concert." Alie said taking a sip of water.  
  
"Since when did you become my mother?" Chris joked.  
  
"Since you were born." Christina replied jokingly.  
  
2 hours later......  
  
We had to go outside and wait in line to get in. We didn't get to hear the songs coz it wouldn't be a surprise to us if we saw it first. News reporters came out to talk about how we feel about this concert and that if we could say something about the band.  
  
"Phoenix is the best band I had ever come across! Even though all 14 of us are their friends." Mimi replied as the reporters came to us.  
  
"How long did you know them?" one asked.  
  
"For about 4 or 5 years." I said.  
  
"How do you feel about them joining up with NSYNC, Bbmak, and soulDecision on a tour?"  
  
"It actually seems good. They happened to sing a song for us and they sound excellent." Sora answered.  
  
They opened the gates and let us in. Of course they let the reporters in for the concert just as long as they tape it from the front. We have front row tickets so we were stuck with them. I turned to look at the crowd and the whole auditorium was full.  
  
The lights went out as 5 people came flying from the roof. I knew it was NSYNC just by guessing but it was Christina, JC, Alie, Justin, and Lance.  
  
Chris and Joey came in on a motorcycle, Bbmak jumped from a hole in the stage floor and soulDecision just walked on.  
  
"What's up Odiaba?" Justin asked the crowd.  
  
All of them peeled off their uniforms to show purple and blue colored suits, dresses for Christina and Alie.  
  
"We are going to have a tour this year with NSYNC, Bbmak, and soulDecision so get ready to scream, dance, and sing!" Alie shouted as they landed.  
  
My love  
  
You were the one thing in my life  
  
That I treated bad  
  
Sometimes enough I made you cry  
  
And I know the way I made you feel was wrong (I left you sad and lonely)  
  
The things I did, the words I said were much too strong  
  
And I swear if you come back to me  
  
I'll do things much differently  
  
If you were here with me today  
  
This is what you'll hear me say  
  
We could've been so good together  
  
Couldn't we give it just one more try?  
  
I thought that we would last forever  
  
But now you're and I think I know why  
  
I guess I should have said I'm sorry  
  
Maybe things wouldn't be this way  
  
Heaven knows I love you baby  
  
If you love me, baby come back to me  
  
(A.N: Since this is done by soulDecision, they are singing the verses but the whole group will be singing the chorus with them)  
  
All the things that I made you cry  
  
I'm sorry, don't you say goodbye  
  
I wish I had this chance to love you more  
  
But now you're gone I can't go on  
  
I'm all alone  
  
And I swear if you come back to me  
  
I'll do things much differently  
  
If you were here with me today  
  
This is what you'll hear me say  
  
Chorus  
  
Tonight I'm only thinking of you  
  
Feeling sorry for myself that's all I can do  
  
Without you here I know I'd fall apart  
  
So at night I dream I'm holding you in my arms  
  
If you were here with me today  
  
This is what you'd hear me say  
  
Chorus  
  
Matt and I clapped with the crowd as they bowed and Chris faked his fall (again!).  
  
"We have some news to make." Alie responded as the 3 bands sat down while Christina and Alie walked around the stage.  
  
"Tai and Matt asked us if they can join our group and they are now a part of our group. Let's hear it for Matt Ishida and Tai Kamiya!" Christina replied as Matt and I went on the stage.  
  
"We found a perfect song that we will sing. Tai and I made this song up and Christina and Alie said we could do it for our first time being in the group." Matt replied before the music started up.  
  
Christina: No mountains too high for you to climb  
  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yes  
  
No rivers too wide for you to make it across  
  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray  
  
Matt: And then you will see  
  
The morning will come  
  
And everyday will be as bright as the sun  
  
All of your fears  
  
Cast them on me  
  
All I just wanted you to see  
  
Matt and Christina: I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
  
I am your angel  
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I am your angel  
  
Christina: I'm your angel  
  
Tai: I saw your teardrops and I heard you cry  
  
All you need is time  
  
Seek me and you shall find  
  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
  
It don't have to be this way  
  
Let me show you a better way  
  
Alie: Oh and then you will see  
  
The morning will come  
  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
  
So all of your fears  
  
Just cast them on me  
  
How can I make you see  
  
Tai and Alie: I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
  
I am your angel  
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I am your angel  
  
Alie: I'm your angel  
  
Tai: And when it's time to face the storm  
  
Alie: I'll be right by your side  
  
Matt: Grace will keep us safe and warm  
  
Christina: And I know we will survive  
  
Alie: And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
  
Christina: Don't you dare give up the fight  
  
Alie: Just put your trust beyond the skies  
  
Matt, Tai, Alie and Christina: I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
  
I am your angel  
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I am your angel  
  
Alie and Christina: I'm your angel  
  
Chorus  
  
Tai and Matt: I'm your angel  
  
We heard the cheers and whistles of the crowd as we bowed. NSYNC, Bbmak, and soulDecision all stood up as we sat back down.  
  
2 hours later.......  
  
After we did our last song, we went to the dressing rooms and undressed. Alie and Christina gave us a tour around our new home and we went outside to meet the others.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow morning!" shouted Lance as they boarded the tour bus.  
  
"Ok!" Christina shouted back.  
  
"We are going on a tour around the world aren't we?" I asked.  
  
"Yes we are, Tai." Alie responded.  
  
I looked at the ground. I wasn't ready for this kind of thing but Phoenix is pretty popular around the world. I looked at Matt and realized that he was calm about this. Then it hit me that he was a rock star so he was used to big crowds.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Matt asked.  
  
"12:00." Alie answered giving me a ticket for our flight.  
  
"Can I talk to you alone Tai?" Christina asked.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I followed her into her bedroom and she shut the door, and then turned to me.  
  
"I know how nervous you are, Tai." Christina replied looking into my eyes, "I understand that you aren't ready to go out live in concert in front of thousands of screaming fans. I was scared too when I first went out of my hometown. I then got used to hearing the screaming fans and everything was doing ok."  
  
"So what you're saying that everyone that tours is scared at first but then get used to it?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. I then understood that everyone is scared going on tour at first then get used to the thousands of screaming fans.  
  
"Let's go back." I replied standing up.  
  
"Are you going to be ok then?" She asked me.  
  
I nodded as she opened the door. Her blonde hair shined in the light and the wind blowing her hair around.  
  
Next day......  
  
We stood outside the plane we are going to be boarding for around the world. NSYNC, Bbmak, and soulDecision were already waiting as we said our goodbyes to our friends. Afterwards, we boarded the plane and I found out that it wasn't an ordinary plane. It had so many different things in the plane that I couldn't even begin to think of what was on the plane.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Phoenix express! Please make your self comfortable and I will be your pilot for this tour. Our first stop will be Sidney, Australia." The pilot replied.  
  
Christina went over to the karaoke set and started practicing singing the songs for our concert. Justin and Bbmak went over to the television and started to play some games on the Playstation game console. Chris and Lance walked over to the karaoke set and listened to Christina. SoulDecision went on the computer and played some games. JC, Joey, Matt, Alie, and I tried to make a card house. Chris then asked Lance and Christina to help him make a skit and they actually did it with him!  
  
"May I present this small skit that I made up called Magical Date?" Chris announced.  
  
Lance and Christina came out dressed as slaves while Chris was dressed as the king.  
  
"Clean the floor by hand and I want it done by 8 PM!" Chris demanded before leaving.  
  
Lance and Christina both sighed deeply and went to work.  
  
"King Chris is too hard on us." Lance replied wetting his rag.  
  
"I know but we must do it since we are owned by him." Christina replied as she swept the floor.  
  
Lance just looked at her before going back to work. It was 7:50 when they finished.  
  
"Since we have 10 minutes, wanna go outside and smell the fresh air?" Lance asked.  
  
"Ok." Christina said as Lance took her hand in his and then walked outside.  
  
"It's a nice day out." Christina replied as she sat down on the castle stairs.  
  
"It sure is." Lance said as he kissed Christina.  
  
Christina was surprised at this sudden action that when Lance let go, she kissed him back.  
  
"I never got to say I love you." Lance replied as they pulled away.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"And they lived happily ever after." Chris replied as Lance and Christina walked off. Then they came out to bow as we all clapped.  
  
"Who thought of this?" I asked.  
  
"Chris did." Lance responded.  
  
After a few more questions, we went back to whatever we were doing when the pilot said that we were in Sidney. I could tell that people were screaming coz when they opened the plane door, I heard thousands of fans screaming. No one even looked one bit scared or nervous of the screaming fans as we descended down the steps from the plane. I had to cover my eyes when I stepped out into the sunlight and touched hands with the fans as we walked down the walkway that was set up for us. We sat in the chair that was setup for us to do an interview.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kari  
  
When the plane was gone, we headed back to my house just to hang out. I was more worried about my brother being on tour with Phoenix. It just doesn't feel right having him going off on tour all over the world. That could take years to finish before returning home.  
  
"You ok Kari?" Joe asked me.  
  
"No." I said.  
  
"Are you worried about Tai?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes, I just don't think he should do this."  
  
TK put his hand on my shoulder and replied; "Matt thought the same thing when we joined up with a band. He wasn't sure if this is the time to do this but he just went with it and he loved it!"  
  
I weakly nodded and kept my head down as we walked deeper and deeper into the woods. I had that song that Phoenix sang last night, the one that my brother did.  
  
Then out of nowhere, 10 Digimon came. They looked pretty smug about something because I could see smiles on their faces.  
  
"You won't believe what we stumbled upon while we were surfing." Metalseadramon replied before showing us 4 unconscious teens that weren't much older than 20 yrs old.  
  
"Matt!" TK shouted running to Matt's cage but Metalseadramon scared him off.  
  
"No touching while we are experimenting! Let's try it on the Keeper of Courage and the Keeper of Loneliness!" Piedmon said.  
  
Falconmon, Agumon, Golden Eagle, and Orange Falcon tried to stop Piedmon from getting to Christina and Matt but Piedmon just went through him as though they weren't there.  
  
Agumon armor digivolve to. Allomon!  
  
Falconmon armor digivolve to. Winowlmon!  
  
"Allomon is a dinosaur whose flame can melt even the digital world's strongest metal! His Roaring Blaze and Mega Missile attacks can leave you frozen in fear!" Gomamon explained.  
  
"Winowlmon is an ancient owl that can actually see your future. Her Memory Blaster and Terror Lasers are indestructible!" Palmon responded.  
  
"They armor digivolved? I thought our Digimon are the only ones who could armor digivolve." Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe so Davis but you see, all of your Digimon are capable of armor digivolving." Azulongmon responded.  
  
The 10 Digimon froze as they looked at the 2 new armor Digimon.  
  
"Well, do you think these 2 can obviously defeat us?" Daemon asked.  
  
Roaring Blaze!  
  
Terror Lasers!  
  
The 2 attacks hit Daemon but he only laughed. Then, all 10 evil Digimon glowed a black eerie light. They slowly melted into each other and began to form a brand new Digimon. Matt and Tai woke up and freed themselves out of their cages and worked on getting Alie and Christina out.  
  
"I am Yanourtumon, an Excel level Digimon. My Mental Illusion and Telekinesis Beam attacks are unstoppable." Replied the gigantic Digimon.  
  
"Wake up Christina!" Falconmon replied as she earlier had dedigivolved.  
  
"Alie! Answer me!" Gatomon responded shaking her partners hand.  
  
"Gatomon?" Alie whispered.  
  
"Alie! You all right?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid I won't make it." Alie replied.  
  
That's when Christina and Alie's crests began to glow a bright eerie light. It started to grow bigger and bigger until it enveloped them in black light. Falconmon and Gatomon screamed as black energy sprouted within them.  
  
Gatomon dark digivolve to. Blackmagnadramon!  
  
Falconmon dark digivolve to. Blackmetalparrotmon!  
  
"Oh no! They dark digivolved!" Wormmon replied.  
  
"Dark digivolve?" Davis replied in awe.  
  
"Impossible!" TK responded.  
  
"What's the matter Digidestined? Don't like our new forms?" Blackmagnadramon replied darkly.  
  
"What happened?" Yolei asked.  
  
The dark light disappeared, revealing only Blackmagnadramon and Blackmetalparrotmon. Alie and Christina were missing.  
  
Ken  
  
Hi, Ken here. The impossible happened, Falconmon and Gatomon dark digivolved to their mega forms and Alie and Christina are missing!  
  
"Where are Alie and Christina?" Matt asked looking around.  
  
"Right here." A voice replied.  
  
We turned and saw Alie and Christina dressed head to foot in black. The outfit reminded me of the Emperor outfit I wore when I was evil.  
  
"Are you sure you're the real Alie and Christina?" Tai asked suspiciously.  
  
"We are the real Alie and Christina, only evil." Alie responded giggling.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Well, I'll let them tell you." Evil Christina replied as she the real Christina spoke.  
  
"We were being freed when all of a sudden, something entered our systems and raced through our blood. The evil reached its destination by entering our brains and tried to take over our bodies." Christina said.  
  
"So what you're saying is that something put something in you to become instruments of evil?" Kari asked.  
  
"Something like that." Christina answered.  
  
Then, evil Christina took over. I had a weird feeling wash over me, and I felt something grow inside of me. It started to grow bigger and bigger and bigger until the darkness took me.  
  
Cody  
  
Hi, Cody speaking. Alie and Christina turned evil like their Digimon, which doesn't sound very good.  
  
Ken sank to his knees, shivering like mad. At first I thought he was freezing and suddenly, a dark black light over took him like what happened with Alie and Christina. Evil Alie and Christina watched with interest as Ken screamed in pain. Wormmon then erupted in black light as the dark digivolved.  
  
Wormmon dark digivolve to. Blackdinobeemon!  
  
Just when things couldn't get any worse, it just got worse. Ken was now evil again and he looked nastier than ever.  
  
"Welcome back, Emperor." Evil Alie replied bowing.  
  
"It feels great to be evil again." Evil Ken responded.  
  
Blackdinobeemon held 3 cages in his claws, which held Ken, Alie, and Christina. Blackmagnadramon held the cages of Wormmon, Falconmon, and Gatomon.  
  
"So, they sent evil copies and actually captured the real copies." I replied coldly.  
  
Ken, Alie, Christina, Falconmon, Wormmon, and Gatomon all looked very weak and drained of energy.  
  
"Actually, they put that experiment on us and made evil copies of ourselves to throw you guys off track." Ken explained.  
  
Will the digidestined find away to defeat the evil copies of Ken, Alie, and Christina? And more importantly, what are the medallions for? Find out in the 7th book: Faith and Loneliness Reunite.  
  
(Preview: Alie and Christina discover a past event that talked about Faith and Loneliness combining to create a power so strong it can destroy anything that is in it's path. Plus, they finally find out what the medallions are for.) 


	7. Faith and Loneliness Reunite

Faith and Loneliness Reunite  
  
By: Christina and Alie  
  
1 Sora  
  
Hey, Sora speaking. Last time, Alie, Christina, and Ken turned evil and made Falconmon, Gatomon, and Wormmon dark digivolve to Blackmetalparrotmon, Blackmagnadramon and Blackdinobeemon! We then figured out that Yanourtumon made an experiment to take all the negative feelings within them and made evil copies of them. I really don't like the way things are right now.  
  
Tai, Matt, and Yolei freed Alie, Christina, and Ken from their cages and I helped Tai support Alie as we got them away from the evil.  
  
"We have to fight them." Christina replied weakly.  
  
"Not in your condition." Matt said running his hand through her hair.  
  
"But Matt, Alie and I are the only ones who can save you all." Christina explained.  
  
I looked at Christina with confusion. What is she saying?  
  
"Christina is right." Baihumon shouted jumping out of the bush.  
  
"But I don't get it." I blurted.  
  
"Of course you don't get it, you haven't been told of the prophecy that tells of the Keepers of Faith and Loneliness combining together to defeat the forces of darkness." Xuanmon explained.  
  
Ebonwumon then recited the prophecy:  
  
"The Keeper of Faith keeps the faith shining through when things go bad. The Keeper of Loneliness keeps the friendships going when times gets bad. An evil will rise out of the ashes and create a Digimon so powerful that nothing could stop it. But, it was foretold that these 2 Keepers will combine together to bring an end to the evil that covers the Digital World. The companions of these 2 Keepers will also combine with them to give them extra strength. Together, they will destroy the evil and bring harmony to the worlds."  
  
We all looked at each other. That's when Evil Alie, Christina, and Ken along with Blackmagnadramon, Blackmetalparrotmon, and Blackdinobeemon melted into Yanourtumon and gave him extra strength and power. Alie and Christina joined hands and recited:  
  
"We are the Keepers of Faith and Loneliness. We keep all the hope, courage, love, friendship, kindness, light, sincerity, serenity, knowledge, faith, and reliability within us to help us through the dark ages. We, protectors of the digital world, shall combine all of these powers together and create something equal to the power of evil."  
  
Alie and Christina glowed all of our crest colors and started to swirl together and created an orb. Falconmon, Gatomon, Golden Eagle, and Silver Falcon transformed into data and flew inside the orb. The orb glowed gold and silver as it shifted and shaped into a Digimon.  
  
"I am Harpymon, guardian of the digital world. I may look small and helpless but do not judge me by my looks. My Screech Waves and Harmony Beam freeze evil to death!" Harpymon explained.  
  
We all gasped at this new Digimon. It looked like Silphymon, only it had more armor.  
  
"Are you my downfall? Are you the threat I was waiting forever to meet?" Yanourtumon asked.  
  
Harpymon nodded while Yanourtumon laughed out loud. Harpymon just stared at him with her green eyes.  
  
Harmony Beam!  
  
This multicolored beam of light hit Yanourtumon but had no affect! This made Yanourtumon laugh even harder. Harpymon never gave up as she continuously used her Harmony Beam, only making Yanourtumon laugh so hard that he couldn't breathe and he collapsed to the ground. He dissolved into the data and Harpymon dedigivolved to Alie, Christina, Falconmon, Gatomon, Silver Falcon, and Golden Eagle.  
  
"We did it!" shouted Silver Falcon.  
  
"We sure did, we did it as a team!" Gatomon cheered.  
  
While we were dancing, Alie and Christina didn't get up to dance with us. They looked off into space as though in a trance.  
  
"The medallion of Reliability." I heard Christina whisper, taking out her medallion and peering at it.  
  
2 Christina  
  
I looked at the back of my medallion and saw some writing on the back. I read: The Guardian of Nature, the beholder of the crest of Loneliness, Keeper of Loneliness, and beholder of the medallion of Reliability, you were chosen, along with the Keeper of Faith, to defeat the evil because your crests were the only ones that are linked with the other crests. This medallion isn't like the crest of Reliability, it helps you realize what you were destined to be, child of Loneliness.  
  
I then put my medallion around my neck again. I then had a vision that something evil will come. That nothing, not even themselves, can beat it. That the only way is to combine all the digidestined together to destroy the evil.  
  
"You all right Christina?" Joe asked me.  
  
"Yeah, why did you ask?" I asked.  
  
"You shivered. I thought you were cold but then some kind of shadow went right behind you and touched your shoulder. You looked frightened when it touched you." Izzy replied.  
  
That's when I realized the shadow Izzy was talking about must be affecting my dreams. That's why I have weird dreams. I felt something on my shoulder and I gasped in shock as I turned to look who it was. It was just a branch and everyone started laughing.  
  
That's when I woke up. Everyone was standing around me as I stood up. I wondered what they were looking at me for. I looked to Golden Eagle, who looked like she was in a trance. That's when I saw what she was looking at. She was looking at a shadow in the trees. I just stared at the figure in the shadows. Falconmon was also in the trance and that's when the figure came out. He was tall and very skinny with white blonde hair. His blue eyes looked so serious and he had this look in his eyes that scared me.  
  
"John?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Christina, I am John. It's been a long time since we last were a team." He replied giving me a hug.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Tai asked.  
  
"This is John, he was one of the digidestined that was on my team." I replied as John hugged Alie.  
  
Then they introduced themselves to John and gave handshakes or hugs. Something didn't feel right; something just didn't feel right about John. Something evil.  
  
"John, I sense something about you. I know it may sound strange but I sense something evil about you." I said.  
  
John laughed evilly, "You're right! I am infested by something far more evil than anything on the face of this earth!"  
  
I woke up again. This time everyone wasn't staring at me; they were all doing things that they were doing before. I breathed a sigh as I got up.  
  
"Your finally awake!" replied Golden Eagle.  
  
"I just had a weird dream, as though I was in 2 separate dreams as soon as one was done." I said.  
  
Afterwards, Matt, Alie, Tai, and I went back to Australia to finish our tour around the world.  
  
3 Joe  
  
Hey, Joe speaking. After Matt, Tai, Alie, and Christina left to go back to Australia through the Digiport, we went back to whatever we were doing. Me, I was listening to the radio when I heard one of the songs that I have never heard before.  
  
I'm laying it on the line to show you  
  
I'll never let you go  
  
On the line for your love  
  
There's nothing I want more  
  
Another dead-end street, another love gone wrong  
  
Another shattered dream, always the same old song  
  
I started thinking that you never come along  
  
I've got all this love inside and that was all that was tonight  
  
I'm wishing you knew what I've been through to get to you  
  
I meant it on the line to show you  
  
I'll never let you go  
  
On the line for your love  
  
There's nothing I want more  
  
When you smile  
  
I feel my heart open and I know there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
  
I layin' it on the line this time  
  
Just to be with you  
  
"And that folks, was from NSYNC, Phoenix, Bbmak and soulDecision called On The Line." The radio announcer said.  
  
No wonder those voices I heard sounded so familiar.  
  
"Joe, you ready?" Gray Seal replied as the group was leaving.  
  
"I'm coming!" I shouted running after them.  
  
What I didn't realize is that a figure stood where I once stood.  
  
"Ahh, Christina. Your voice is like the heavens yet you have no idea where you were born from." The figure sighed and walked off.  
  
"Huh?" Golden Eagle said.  
  
"What's the matter?" Pink Sphinx replied.  
  
"I thought I heard something." Golden Eagle said.  
  
"Strange as it seems, I thought I heard something too." Blue Wolf admitted.  
  
I then heard a voice saying something about Christina, something that could change all reality.  
  
"I heard it also." I replied.  
  
Soon, the rest heard it. Then, Matt, Tai, and Alie came back, but no Christina.  
  
"Where's Christina?" Amanda asked Alie.  
  
"Dunno, she just disappeared into thin air!" Alie explained.  
  
We heard a laugh and then before us stood Christina, bounded by chains. Metaldevimon and Etemon both appeared right on top of her. She yelled out in pain as Seadragomon, Anubimon, and the other Digimon dog- piled her.  
  
"Oops! I think we just crushed your friend!" Anubimon replied evilly as they all jumped off.  
  
Christina was still moving but she began to dissolve into bits of data. By the look on her face, she didn't expect this to happen.  
  
"And so ends the life of the Keeper of Loneliness, child of Loneliness, beholder of the crest of Loneliness and medallion of Reliability, and the Guardian of Nature." Malomyotismon chuckled.  
  
"When I come back I'll be sure to destroy you!" Christina hissed before being completely dissolved.  
  
Matt, Falconmon, and Golden Eagle were so enraged that they actually glowed either gold or blue.  
  
Golden Eagle mode change to. Combat mode!  
  
Falconmon ultra warp digivolve to. Marineparrotmon!  
  
Blue Wolf mode change to. Combat mode!  
  
Gabumon ultra warp digivolve to. Glaciergarurumon!  
  
Then, all of our friends glowed our crest colors just as we were.  
  
Gray Seal mode change to. Combat mode!  
  
Pink Sphinx mode change to. Combat mode!  
  
Tan Horse mode change to. Combat mode!  
  
Dragon mode change to. Fighter mode!  
  
Kestrel mode change to. Fighter mode!  
  
Whale mode change to. Fighter mode!  
  
Green Angel mode change to. Combat mode!  
  
White Wolf mode change to. Combat mode!  
  
Purple Unicorn mode change to. Combat mode!  
  
Magenta Bee mode change to. Combat mode!  
  
Velvet Tiger mode change to. Combat mode!  
  
Gatomon ultra warp digivolve to. Marinemagnadramon!  
  
Agumon ultra warp digivolve to. Nucleargreymon!  
  
Hawkmon skip digivolve to. Silphymon!  
  
Pyromon warp digivolve to. Magmadragimon!  
  
Patamon ultra warp digivolve to. Ancientseraphimon!  
  
Gatomon ultra warp digivolve to. Marinemagnadramon!  
  
Gomamon ultra warp digivolve to. Warangemon!  
  
Palmon ultra warp digivolve to. Tulipmon!  
  
Tentomon ultra warp digivolve to. Metalherculeskabuterimon!  
  
Armadillomon skip digivolve to. Shakkoumon!  
  
Biyomon ultra warp digivolve to. Warphoenixmon!  
  
Veemon warp digivolve to. Imperialdramon!  
  
Wormmon warp digivolve to. Megakawagamon!  
  
Baltmon skip digivolve to. Anubimon!  
  
They all attacked together separately and it hurt the evil Digimon a little bit. So they attacked as one and they succeeded in defeating the evil Digimon. Then, a bright golden light appeared and Christina stepped out of the light. Matt ran over and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Your back!" Matt said, kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Of course I'm back, I was never gone, I was just data floating in the sky." Christina replied as they parted from kissing.  
  
Christina then turned to the dedigivolved Digimon and the armor animals that went back to normal mode. She smiled and turned to all of us.  
  
"I see you have been in a fight." Christina replied in a calm voice.  
  
"Like we didn't notice." Yolei said.  
  
Christina looked at her and turned back to all of us.  
  
"I have something to give to Amanda and Alie so please hold your questions." Christina replied as she opened a box and went over to Amanda.  
  
"Guardian of Life, I present to you a gift from Gennai." Christina said as she handed her a bow and arrow.  
  
"Thank you, Guardian of Nature." Amanda replied.  
  
"Guardian between the worlds, I hand you a special sword that can open gates with one swift swipe or glide."  
  
"Thank you Guardian of Nature." Alie replied.  
  
Christina then went back to her spot. We just stared at her, as she remained quiet.  
  
"Alie, are the gates closed off from the other worlds?" She asked.  
  
Alie nodded just as Christina smiled. I then knew that she was trying to be sure nothing could escape but she wouldn't hold us here.  
  
"My plan is to close all the gates and so that the evil Digimon have no where to run. That way we don't have to go that far." Christina replied.  
  
"Are you sure that's a great idea?" Cody asked.  
  
Christina nodded just as Cody frowned. I do believe Cody doesn't like the idea.  
  
"We can open the gates when we feel it is safe to do so."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
We walked for what seemed miles until we came to a castle. Christina looked up at it for a while before sprinting off.  
  
"What are you doing?" Matt asked.  
  
"I need to get something's from inside this castle!" Christina yelled back.  
  
She opened the door without even using her hands. Then she quietly shut the door as we heard her run in the hallways.  
  
4 Matt  
  
"I'm not leaving her in there by herself!" I replied as I walked towards the door when Tai and Joe held me back.  
  
"Don't do it Matt! You'll be noticed!" Tai rejected.  
  
"But what about Christina? What if she is noticed?" I yelled.  
  
"It seems to me that she ain't noticed because here she comes!" Joe explained pointing to a figure in the background.  
  
It was Christina all right but she had 2 other people with her that had Digimon partners.  
  
"Guys, this is John and Katie, they were in my group along with Alie." Christina explained as she caught up to us.  
  
"I'm Leathermon, John's partner." Answered a small crocodile Digimon.  
  
"And I am Nymphusmon, Katie's partner." Replied a cat-like Digimon that reminded me of Gatomon only this one had black stripes and orange gloves.  
  
After we introduced ourselves, the ground shook so hard that it knocked every single one of us.  
  
(Authors note: John's crest is Nobleness and Katie's crest is Caring)  
  
Seadragomon burst out of the ground and snatched Christina off of the ground. Nymphusmon and Leathermon tried to get Christina out of Seadragomon's grip but it was no use.  
  
"It's no use, we'll never get her free." Nymphusmon replied.  
  
"We forgot about digivolving." Leathermon said.  
  
Nymphusmon digivolve to. Brunkchimon!  
  
Leathermon digivolve to. Alimon!  
  
Swamp Blaster!  
  
Rainbow Gust!  
  
The 2 attacks hit Seadragomon but nothing happened. Seadragomon just laughed as he disappeared with Christina in his clutches.  
  
"No!!!" I shouted falling to my knees.  
  
Golden Eagle then took to the skies with Falconmon and disappeared.  
  
"Where are they going?" John asked.  
  
"They are trying to find Christina by air." Blue Wolf replied as he sprouted wings and flew up after them.  
  
Soon, all of the armor animals and Biyomon, Hawkmon, Pyromon, and Purrmon followed them.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Joe asked.  
  
"Wait I guess." Katie answered climbing up a cliff.  
  
While we waited, we all climbed up to the top of the cliff and waited for our pals to come back.  
  
"Where do you guys live?" Kari asked.  
  
"We live in Duluth, Minnesota." John answered.  
  
That's when our friends came back.  
  
"Did you see where Seadragomon went to?" TK asked Yellow Stag.  
  
"Yes we did, Tk but gave Christina to Megaseadramon." Yellow Stag answered.  
  
"Very strange." Izzy replied.  
  
"What?" Cody asked Izzy.  
  
"Maybe Seadragomon wanted to have Christina finished off by the Dark Masters instead of himself doing it." Izzy responded.  
  
Golden Eagle went over Izzy and looked at what he was doing. She then flew off into the setting sun.  
  
"Where you going?" Silver Falcon asked.  
  
"I'll be back!" Golden Eagle responded.  
  
Silver Falcon was about to follow her when Blue Wolf stopped her.  
  
"Let her go, maybe she is going to find out some information we need." Blue Wolf said.  
  
Silver Falcon nodded and watched as Golden Eagle disappeared into the sun.  
  
"We should get camp ready, it's gonna be a long night." Tai replied breaking the silence.  
  
"You don't have any arguments from me." I said.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Golden Eagle hid in the tree's as she watched Megaseadramon strap Christina to a log.  
  
"Once we set you off into the water, we'll be sure to find some hungry creatures that are willing to eat you." One of them replied.  
  
"Once I come back, I'll make your lives as miserable as ever." Christina snarled, as she was set into the lake.  
  
Golden Eagle waited until the Megaseadramon were gone to go out and get her partner free.  
  
"Golden Eagle!" Christina whispered.  
  
"I'll set you free." Golden Eagle said as she worked on setting her free.  
  
"Is anyone else with you?"  
  
"No, I went by myself to find you."  
  
Golden Eagle set Christina free as Golden Eagle went to her Flight mode.  
  
"Hop on." Golden Eagle insisted.  
  
Christina hopped on and held on as Golden Eagle took to the night air.  
  
5 TK  
  
Hi, Takeru talking. I heard something hit the floor and some whispering so I went outside to see Golden Eagle with Christina with her.  
  
"Good thing your back, Matt was really worried." I said.  
  
"I knew he would be worried and good thing Golden Eagle found me otherwise I'd be traveling down a lake, waiting to be Digi-bate." Christina replied.  
  
I went back inside my tent as Christina went in Matt's tent, which was empty. I smiled as I heard Matt found Christina in his tent.  
  
In the morning......  
  
Christina went out to find some breakfast but Matt went with her (I'd think he is being to protective of Christina ever since she came back).  
  
"Do you think Matt is being a little to protective of Christina going off alone?" Katie replied.  
  
We all nodded. Of course we know they love each other but now Matt is being sure nothing happens to her and so I believe that he truly would do anything to save her.  
  
As soon as they came back, we got breakfast cooked and ready and so we eat while Christina sat down by the cliff's edge.  
  
"Something wrong?" Falconmon asked.  
  
"I wonder why the Digimon want me so badly? I mean they want Alie and I because of us being Keepers and we have powers unimaginable but what else makes us so special?" Christina said.  
  
"That we will find out when it comes." Falconmon replied.  
  
  
  
As soon as we were done, we started hiking with Tai in the lead. Davis was right behind him in case something happened to him.  
  
"Should we rest?" Sora asked Tai.  
  
"Ok, let's rest." Tai shouted to the group.  
  
We all sat down on the forest floor talking to our Digimon and Armor pals when Christina was looking at the flowers.  
  
"Honeysuckle." She muttered, smelling the flower.  
  
I then realized she was the Guardian of Nature, she could sense anything for miles. That's when some storm clouds headed our way. Christina looked up at them and just stared.  
  
"What's the matter?" Patamon asked her.  
  
"Those clouds ain't any ordinary storm clouds." Christina answered Patamon.  
  
"Then what kind of clouds are they?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Seems like if 2 storm clouds combined into some big storm clouds." Christina explained.  
  
"Let's take shelter then!" Joe replied as he dashed off into the woods.  
  
"Wait for me!" Christina shouted running after Joe.  
  
We then ran after both of them and heard a scream and a shout. We found Joe lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Joe, wake up!" Gomamon shouted as Joe woke up.  
  
"I'm awake." Joe said.  
  
"Where's Christina?" Pink Sphinx asked.  
  
"She was taken away by Airdramon." Joe said hanging his down, " I tried to save her but Airdramon threatened me as he took off."  
  
"At least you tried, that's what matters." Gabumon said patting Joe's back.  
  
6 Christina  
  
I woke up in a tower of a castle. It had many kinds of weapons that were in a torture chamber. Thumb screws, stretchers, chainsaws, you name it. Then, in came Piedmon, with Bakemon as his bodyguards.  
  
"Give me your medallion and crest to me." Piedmon demanded.  
  
"Never!" I shouted.  
  
"Give them to me otherwise I will severely hurt your friends." Piedmon threatened.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll give them to you but don't hurt my friends!" I said giving Piedmon my crest and medallion.  
  
"Now you will stay in here until I am done uploading these." Piedmon replied as he shut the door.  
  
I slumped to the ground in disbelief that I gave him my medallion and crest.  
  
7 Davis  
  
Hi, Davis here. I got a transition from Christina.  
  
"Davis, you need to tell the others that I am locked up in a tower in a castle. Piedmon took my medallion and crest and is upgrading it to turn me evil. Listen: when he turns me evil, I want you to find a way to return me to normal." Then the transition faded.  
  
I went to the others and showed them the transition. They were shocked as I turned it off.  
  
"So she is locked up in a tower in a castle and Piedmon is going to turn her evil. This isn't our day." Izzy replied.  
  
"Wait, I have an idea." Alie responded.  
  
"Well, let's hear it." I said impatiently.  
  
"I'll distract of Christina while you guys find out a way to heal Christina. But since Christina said the crest and medallion are upgraded to be evil, you guys will find a way to turn the crest and medallion to normal." Alie explained.  
  
"Sounds good." Tai said. I agreed and so did the others.  
  
  
  
8 Alie  
  
While we were walking, I remembered the one Christmas song that Christina and I sang together when we were trying out to become singers.  
  
Feel the magic in the air  
  
Christmas is all around  
  
It's something about this special time of year  
  
A blanket of snow falls  
  
Down from the sky  
  
Voices of angels  
  
Open our hearts so we can open our arms  
  
And we'll all join hands to celebrate the goodness  
  
That shines inside of everyone  
  
(Alie and Christina) I must have been a part of some grand design  
  
Guess it's Christmas time  
  
(Christina) see the face of the little boys and girls  
  
Singing their first noel  
  
A sweet refrain heard all around the world  
  
A song of forgiveness  
  
Comforting peace  
  
A time to remember  
  
What life really means  
  
The important things  
  
(Alie) And we'll all join hands to celebrate the goodness  
  
That shines inside of everyone  
  
(Alie and Christina) I must have been a part of some grand design  
  
Guess it's Christmas time  
  
Guess it's Christmas time  
  
(Alie) Open our hearts so we can open our arms  
  
(Alie) And we'll all join hands to celebrate the goodness  
  
That shines inside of everyone  
  
(Alie and Christina) I must have been a part of some grand design  
  
Guess it's Christmas time  
  
I must have been a part of some grand design  
  
Guess it's Christmas time  
  
I wiped the tears away and kept on walking. I couldn't help it that I miss Christina so much, it's like a part of me is gone. Matt was pretty much heartbroken and Amanda, well lets say that she has the same friendship with Christina as mine. That's when my communicator beeped.  
  
"Alie, you there?" came a reply.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"You guys need to speed up, Piedmon is almost finished with the process. He finished the medallion and I am already slipping out of control of myself."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find away to free you as soon as we get a plan."  
  
"Well, it better be fast or I'll be slaving away to Piedmon and I won't be in control of myself."  
  
Then the communicator lost the connection. I tapped the communicator but it wouldn't bring back the transition.  
  
"Damn!" I thought bitterly.  
  
"Something wrong?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"My communicator went out on me, just when Christina was about to say something about the reversal of the scheme Piedmon is planning." I replied.  
  
My crest glowed a dark light for a couple of seconds and it died.  
  
"Piedmon must've finished the process!" Gatomon replied.  
  
"What you're saying is that my crest reacts to whatever happens to Christina?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, it is the same for Christina." Silver Falcon responded.  
  
I called the group together to discuss our plan to save Christina.  
  
"Ok, I just got a message from Christina that half of the process is finished then after that my crest glowed, telling me that the process has been completed." I explained.  
  
"Piedmon has now officially turned Christina into her slave you mean." Davis joked.  
  
"Don't even joke Davis, this is very serious." Yolei replied angrily.  
  
Davis pretended to look hurt and we all laughed.  
  
"Let's go back to business because Christina could be tearing down buildings right now!" Golden Eagle screeched.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Now what are we going to do that can free Christina?" Tai asked.  
  
"Easy, we try to break whatever Piedmon has inserted into her crest and medallion." I said.  
  
"Ok, so who are we going to send to try and distract Christina long enough for us to knock her out?" Izzy asked.  
  
"How about Matt? Tai can knock her out." TK replied.  
  
"Are you sure TK?" Matt asked.  
  
"He is very sure of it Matt." Sora replied.  
  
"I definitely agree with TK." Mimi said.  
  
"Oh ok then, I'll do it." Matt said surrendering to them since he was outnumbered.  
  
9 Matt  
  
I walked up to the castle Christina was held capture. I had to play like I didn't know what was going on. I could feel Christina actually saying that the plan we thought up was good. I rang the bell and asked for Christina.  
  
"What do you want Matt?" Christina asked innocently.  
  
The evil could pass as Christina very well but I wasn't to be fooled by the disguise.  
  
"Wanna take a walk around the forest?" I asked blushing.  
  
"Ok, I don't have anything else to do." Christina replied.  
  
We walked until Tai punched Christina without her even noticing.  
  
"Good job of keeping her busy Matt." Tai said.  
  
"Same to you buddy." I replied.  
  
All of a sudden, Amanda disappeared into thin air!  
  
"Where did Amanda go?" Baltmon asked.  
  
"I dunno where she went to." Ken answered looking around.  
  
'Where could she have gone to?' Ken thought, 'if anything happens to her, I don't know what I'll do!'  
  
"You all right Ken?" Magenta Bee asked.  
  
"I'm ok." Ken replied sadly.  
  
'What's wrong with Ken lately? I mean Amanda is gone and ever since she disappeared he seems so distant.' Magenta Bee wondered.  
  
"We need to find the real copies of Christina's crest and medallion along with finding Amanda." Izzy explained.  
  
"Why don't we split up?" Katie asked.  
  
"8 of us will go find Amanda while the other 8 will go find the crest and medallion." John said.  
  
"It's settled!" Tai replied.  
  
The team that was going to find Amanda consisted of:  
  
Ken  
  
Alie  
  
Tk  
  
Kari  
  
John  
  
Katie  
  
Davis  
  
Cody  
  
The team that was going to get Christina's crest and medallion consisted of:  
  
Tai  
  
Matt (me)  
  
Yolei  
  
Sora  
  
Izzy  
  
Joe  
  
Nicole  
  
Kaye-Lani  
  
"All right troops, let's go!" Davis shouted as his team went first.  
  
"Let's go team!" Tai shouted.  
  
Will the digidestined find Amanda and get Christina's medallion and crest back? Or will Christina and Amanda die before they find any of them? Find out in the 8th book: Medallion of Reliability and Crest of Loneliness! 


	8. Medallion of Reliability, Crest of Lonel...

Medallion of Reliability and Crest of Loneliness  
  
By: Christina and Alie  
  
Amanda  
  
Hi, Amanda speaking. Last time, we found out that Christina's medallion and crest were upgraded into evil copies. We knocked her out and that's when I disappeared! I hope they can find me and help save Christina before something happens!  
  
I struggled to break free of the chains that were keeping me strapped onto a wall but it was no use. Piedmon entered, a gleeful smile was seen on his face.  
  
"Well, I have the Keeper of Serenity kept in the castle while I have the life of the Keeper of Loneliness in my grasp." Piedmon replied.  
  
"They will find me and we will help my friend!" I spat.  
  
"It seems that you'll never lose hope, unless I kill your friend by destroying her crest and medallion. Only Christina is bonded to her crest and medallion so if I destroy the real copies, I'll destroy her as well." Piedmon whispered then started to laugh.  
  
He walked off and I stopped struggling to break the chains. I hope the others will find me soon so I can get my hands on his throat, I thought.  
  
1 Christina  
  
I was lying on the forest floor, weak as an in-training Digimon. My powers were sucked out of me and I was having hard time breathing and I was close to being paralyzed. The others went out in search of Amanda and my real crest and medallion. I needed to contact them to let them know that I'm in bad condition.  
  
I faced my communicator up to my face and told the communicator to get all of the digidestined to reply to the message I was sending.  
  
"Digidestined, I know you are either out searching or you're out there somewhere, I just wanna say that I am not doing well. I lost my powers and I am close to being paralyzed. I hope that you do find my crest and medallion because I can't hold on much longer. I have only like 3 days to live and I know it'll take much less time to find my crest and medallion." I said as I sent my message and I fell to the ground.  
  
2 Alie  
  
Hi, Alie speaking. I was with the group looking for Amanda when our communicators beeped. They delivered a message from Christina and they stopped beeping after the message was done with.  
  
"We really need to hurry up." Kari replied.  
  
"I'm up here!" a voice shouted.  
  
We looked up and saw Amanda waving from the top window of a castle tower.  
  
Gatomon digivolve to. Angewomon!  
  
"Jump and I'll catch you!" Angewomon shouted as she went over to the tower. Kari's Gatomon also went with my Gatomon to catch Amanda. Amanda jumped and landed in the arms of Angewomon (both).  
  
"Thank you for coming but we really need to find the others." Amanda replied quickly using her communicator to locate them and she disappeared. We followed her.  
  
We landed on top of the others while they were walking.  
  
"You can get off now!" Yolei replied.  
  
We all jumped off of the group and went searching for Christina's crest and medallion. Meanwhile, Piedmon laughed as he tightened his grip on the crest and medallion.  
  
Falconmon flinched as they walked in the hallways and then she collapsed.  
  
"Falconmon! You all right?" I asked.  
  
"I feel Piedmon beginning to destroy Christina's crest and medallion!" She gasped.  
  
"Alie, we'll go faster if you and I go up to the tower and distract Piedmon so that they can get the crest and medallion." Silver Falcon replied.  
  
We went up to the tower door and Silver Falcon and I went through the door while the rest just crept in and camouflaged themselves.  
  
"Well, isn't it the Keeper of Faith. Did you come here to get the crest and medallion for your friend?" Piedmon asked.  
  
"No, we are here to see if we can join you." Silver Falcon said looking at me to see if I agreed of this. I nodded.  
  
"Oh really? Well if your gonna join me then I suggest you take the crest and medallion and destroy it when you get close to Christina." Piedmon said as Purple Unicorn made him say the last part of what he was saying.  
  
"Ok, thank you Piedmon. We won't let you down!" I shouted as I took the 2 items and ran out of the door with the others.  
  
We ran all the way outside and rode on Megakabuterimon's back. We all laughed as we flew towards Christina.  
  
"I can't believe he fell for it!" Cody replied happily as we landed.  
  
"I can't believe it either but at least we got the crest and medallion back safe and sound." Izzy said as he walked into the forest.  
  
We all walked until we came to a clearing where Christina layed. I took out the crest and medallion and layed it down beside her. Matt looked at her and then his crest glowed a bright blue as Christina's crest glowed gold. The 2 colors combined and made a beam that had Christina in it. The beam disappeared as Christina began to wake up. As she was waking up, Matt hugged her tightly.  
  
"Your alive!" He whispered as he gently gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I was never dead." Christina replied weakly.  
  
Christina tried to stand up but had a hard time. Matt helped her up and she used him to keep her up.  
  
"I think that Piedmon did some damage to your crest and medallion, Christina." Izzy replied looking at her crest and medallion.  
  
"My legs just won't let me stand up." Christina said weakly.  
  
"That would be a side effect then." Joe said, "Would you please come over here?"  
  
Matt helped Christina over to Joe and Joe layed her down beside a tree and propped her up against the tree.  
  
"I am going to examine her to see if something is wrong so please steer clear if you wish not to see her insides." Joe advised as we all walked off.  
  
Joe  
  
After the others went off, I opened my bag and started to search through it.  
  
"So Joe, you're going to open my leg up and see if anything is wrong with my leg right?" Christina asked me.  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what I was planning." I said smiling.  
  
"Oh, well I hope you do a good job of finding out what went wrong." Christina replied as she rested her head against the trunk and fell asleep.  
  
I looked at her before going on to what I am suppose to do. She really looked like an angel and her voice was so much like an angel that I almost thought she actually was the digidestined's guardian angel.  
  
After I opened up her leg, I bent in low enough for me to see in her leg. Of course it was a mangle of muscle, bone, nerves, and many other particles when I saw what was wrong. Her bone was almost completely split, only a millimeter was left holding up the bone. I knew that the same thing was happening to her other leg. I sewed it back up and went to the group.  
  
"Welcome Joe!" Mimi said.  
  
"I was examining Christina's leg and I finally found out what was wrong, only a millimeter of bone is left holding up the bone. If something were to break that piece of bone, her foot would still be attached but it will be limp." I explained.  
  
Mimi put her hand to her mouth as Alie and the rest just stared at me. I knew they couldn't believe it but I was the only one beside of Christina who took medical classes.  
  
"Are you kidding us?" Cody replied.  
  
"No, I'm afraid that what I said is true unless you want to look for yourselves." I said.  
  
Cody looked at me in disgust then shut up.  
  
"Now, I am planning to take her to our world so real doctors can handle this." I said.  
  
"I'll go with you Joe." Matt said looking into my eye.  
  
"Anyone else?" I asked looking around.  
  
No one else raised his or her hands. I looked disappointed and motioned for Matt to come with me.  
  
"We need to use a lot of our strength to lift her since no one else is coming with us." I said just as Kari and Alie came over the hill.  
  
"We'll come to." Kari gasped.  
  
I smiled as I woke Christina up. She woke up and smiled up at me.  
  
"Christina, we are going to carry you back to the real world and take you to a hospital ok?" I asked her. She nodded.  
  
Matt, Kari, Alie, and I picked Christina up as Gatomon used Davis's d3 to open the gate. As we got back, we called an ambulance and watched as Christina was taken away.  
  
"Alright, let's go back." Kari said as she opened the gate.  
  
Once again, we were zipped back to the digital world.  
  
"Is she in the hospital?" TK asked.  
  
"She is on her way." Alie responded.  
  
"Think she'll be ok?" Golden Eagle asked worriedly.  
  
"She'll be fine." I replied.  
  
Matt  
  
I sat down on the ground and placed my hands on the ground only to find a rose. I looked at it and smiled, the Guardian of Nature must be at work. I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I heard the one song that Christina first sang for our school Christmas concert.  
  
Feel the magic in the air  
  
Christmas is all around  
  
It's something about this special time of year  
  
A blanket of snow falls  
  
Down from the sky  
  
Voices of angels  
  
Open our hearts so we can open our arms  
  
And we'll all join hands to celebrate the goodness  
  
That shines inside of everyone  
  
I must have been a part of some grand design  
  
Guess it's Christmas time  
  
See the face of the little boys and girls  
  
Singing their first noel  
  
A sweet refrain heard all around the world  
  
A song of forgiveness  
  
Comforting peace  
  
A time to remember  
  
What life really means  
  
The important things  
  
And we'll all join hands to celebrate the goodness  
  
That shines inside of everyone  
  
I must have been a part of some grand design  
  
Guess it's Christmas time  
  
Open our hearts so we can open our arms  
  
And we'll all join hands to celebrate the goodness  
  
That shines inside of everyone  
  
I must have been a part of some grand design  
  
Guess it's Christmas time  
  
Chorus  
  
I almost swore I heard Christina sing it. It mostly sounded like angels singing together but I knew Christina sang it in my head. I felt something nudge my shoulder so I looked around and saw Blue Wolf standing there.  
  
"What you want?" I asked.  
  
"Did you just hear something?" Blue Wolf asked.  
  
"Like singing?"  
  
"Yeah, everyone was wondering who was singing but Alie said it was Christina."  
  
I heard some more singing and I realized that Alie was right, it was Christina.  
  
"I have news!" shouted Joe, "I heard from the hospital that Christina has been sewn back on." We all cheered.  
  
"But that's not all, the doctors swore they heard what sounded like an angel but it was Christina. They think she was blessed with a special gift to sing like angel and it seems we hear it as well." Joe continued.  
  
"I always knew Christina had a gift to sing." Alie replied.  
  
Out from behind a tree came Christina. She looked absolutely like she did before she broke her ankles. She looked more like an angel then before, except she didn't have wings and a halo. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly as she gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek.  
  
"Your back! How do you feel?" I asked.  
  
Christina put her finger to my lips as she shushed me. She looked deep into my eyes before she let her finger come off my lips.  
  
"I have some unfinished business I need to fulfill before I can go back to being with you guys." Christina replied softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked.  
  
"I got some things to do before I can rejoin you guys." She repeated.  
  
Gennai appeared by her side and looked at us all.  
  
"What she needs to do is inform the 4 guardians of something she was told. After that, she can rejoin you." Gennai explained.  
  
I watched as Christina used her communicator and disappeared. Gennai waited until she was gone to give us some news.  
  
"We will be having Matt, Tai, Alie and Christina come over to my house for awhile because I have something to give you 4 and I have to talk to you guys about your new powers you should be receiving soon." Gennai said.  
  
Then Gennai disappeared. We all just stood there as stiff as statues. None of us could ever believe what was going on, what was happening to us. All of a sudden, a letter dropped in front of us when we got home. I opened it and read:  
  
Digidestined,  
  
You are invited to play survivor. You need to pick 12 from your group and they will get on the plane I have listed. Send us a reply of which you have picked.  
  
It wasn't signed. I looked to the others just as Christina joined up with us.  
  
"What's this?" She asked looking at the letter.  
  
"We are to pick 12 members, which means only 6 will be left." Tai said.  
  
"All right, who wants to go?" I asked.  
  
Christina and Alie raised their hands but no one else did.  
  
"Ok, Alie and Christina, you pick 10 of us you thing are fit to be in this game." Izzy said.  
  
"All right, I think Davis and TK are pretty good at competition so I suggest them." Alie replied as Davis and TK went over by Christina.  
  
"How about Tai and Matt?" Christina asked.  
  
"I think they will be suitable for this kind of atmosphere." Izzy replied as Tai and I went over by Christina.  
  
In 3 minutes, only Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Yolei, Kari, and Cody. They wished us luck as we went home to get ready. I had a weird feeling about going to play a survival game; maybe it's because of TV's watching us doing these wild and crazy things. When I was done, Christina was waiting outside me since she lives inside the same apartment building as me. I jumped inside of my car as Christina went in hers. My car was a Dodge Durango and Christina's was a Mercury Villager. I started up the car and slowly backed out of the parking lot and drove off to the airport. I got to the airport first and I saw the other's cars parked as Christina's just parked.  
  
"Ha, I beat you!" I shouted as Christina came out.  
  
"I never said that we were race." She shouted back as I chuckled.  
  
I got my stuff out and stepped into the terminal. It seemed so empty, about as empty as a ghost town. The rest were in line, waiting to be let in.  
  
"Finally you made it." Sora replied.  
  
"Matt decided to race without me okaying it!" Christina said looking at me.  
  
"At least we made it in time for us to board." I replied returning the look.  
  
2 months later..  
  
It's summer! My favorite time of year! I am happy since I am going to be in 12th grade as soon as summer is done and I can go on to college. Christina decided when she was done with school she'd go to acting school and become an actress. We ended Phoenix so we could go on with life, Christina has signed up for soccer along with Alie, Tai was already signed up for the boy's team, Sora was on the tennis team, Davis was into football, TK signed up for basketball, Cody was still in kendo, Kari signed up for photography classes, Joe was in college, Izzy was a part of the computer club and Yolei was in it. Mimi came back to Odiaba and signed up for cheerleading, Ken was playing soccer, and me, I didn't sign up for anything. I wasn't an outgoing type of person. Kaye-Lani and Nicole didn't sign up for anything while John and Katie signed up for volleyball and Amanda was going to be a veterinarian.  
  
Us digidestined got together for a meeting. Our Digimon all went back to the digital world so they could rest.  
  
"What are you guys going to do when you're out of high school?" Cody asked Tai, Christina, Alie, and I.  
  
"Well, I'm going to California to enroll in acting school." Christina replied.  
  
The rest of us didn't know what we were going to do. I can't believe Christina was going back to live in America. As she said she was going back to America, I felt my heart break in 2. She was leaving just when I was going to marry her.  
  
"Are you going to come visit us?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Of course, it won't be for like another year. My parents really want to get away from Japan ever since the monster attacks." Christina replied sadly, "I don't want to move but I have to. I don't want to leave you all but life has its ups and downs. This whole moving thing has really got me tangled up and pretty much heart broken that I'll be leaving you guys to go to acting school."  
  
"We'll miss you when you move but we can visit at least." Tai responded.  
  
"I know, I really wanted to go be an actress but when I met you all it only made me feel welcome here in Japan. You have been great friends and we've had so many adventures together." Christina looked down.  
  
I felt bad and went over to Christina to give her a hug.  
  
"When you leave, we won't forget you. We all have a strong bond with each other so we could try many different ways of communicating to each other." I said softly.  
  
Christina looked up at me and said, "I really love you Matt and I know that we might cross paths again. I am really sorry that I am moving and that it's going to mess up our relationship. I was really hoping that I would marry you but me moving." She let her voice trail off.  
  
"Maybe I can move with you." I said.  
  
"Maybe, but it depends where you're excepted and what career you will be going for."  
  
"I was thinking of becoming an actor when I first entered high school."  
  
Nothing was said after that. I looked at Christina and I began to feel something weird happen. I couldn't explain it but it felt like I was destined to be with her. I guess she felt the same feeling.  
  
"I need to get to football practice." Davis replied as he left.  
  
"Oh yeah, our soccer practice is going to start real soon." Alie said as Christina stood up and went with her.  
  
Tai followed them out the door. Then we all left to go to our summer activities but I just went home. I looked at some photos of past events. One was with the prom. I was going to my first prom at high school and with me was Christina. She wore a light blue silk dress with a blue rose in her hair. We were linked with our arms and smiled for the camera. Every couple has to have a picture and one of them gets to keep the picture. I flipped through until I found a particular picture. It was when we defeated Apocalymon. It had Davis, Ken, Cody, and Yolei much younger than us (read the 1st book to know what was going on).  
  
I heard a knock on my bedroom door.  
  
"Yes?" I asked my dad.  
  
"Someone is here for you, Matt." Answered my dad.  
  
The bedroom door opened and revealed Christina. I guess soccer practice went by fast. She walked in and shut the door. Then she sat down beside me and handed me a letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Ishida,  
  
You are accepted at the school of acting in California. You and your friend are going to be arriving here during the summer of next year. I will be waiting for your answer that you will come.  
  
California's School of Acting  
  
I looked at Christina, who was smiling. This meant so much to me. I never thought that I'd be accepted into acting. I sent a reply and asked dad to stop by the post office to mail it on his way to work. As soon as dad was gone, I turned to Christina.  
  
"Why did you come here?" I asked.  
  
"To see you. I know that I saw you an hour ago but I just wanted to see how you were doing." Christina replied but I silenced her as I locked lips with her.  
  
I felt her tongue touch mine and I began to float to a different world. As we kept on kissing, the more open I felt. When we let go, we both were sweaty and hot. I slowly took off Christina's shirt and pants just as she unbuttoned my shirt. After that, we just kept on kissing. (I'll try my best to avoid the sex parts. I am so gonna be grounded if mom or dad reads this ^_^)  
  
Christina  
  
I put my clothes back on as Matt sat on his bed without his shirt on.  
  
"You know, my dad won't be home until late so like wanna go out to see a move?" Matt asked.  
  
"Ok." I said as I got done calling mom.  
  
Matt put on a shirt and escorted me out of his apartment. Since he didn't live to far from the theater, we just walked there. We got inside after we got our tickets and saw Tai and Alie there.  
  
"Well, ain't this a coincidence? We are in the same theater and we are going to see the same movie." I said.  
  
"I never knew you guys were gonna see this movie." Tai said looking at us.  
  
"Well, are you 2 dating?" Alie asked.  
  
"Yeah, and are you 2 dating?" I said.  
  
"Yeah." Tai said nodding.  
  
I rolled my eyes as we walked into the theater. Matt took me by the hand to be sure I wouldn't get lost. I heard Alie giggle and I gave her a look that made her stop giggling. Tai gave Alie a little peck on the cheek as we entered. Not every many people were in there but we found some good seats. As the movie started, I found out that Matt was gone. I looked around and saw no one there, even the movie wasn't playing. That's when a mist appeared and formed into Daemon.  
  
"Come with me, Keeper of Loneliness. Together, you and I shall rule the worlds and have them beg mercy." Daemon replied, laughing.  
  
I felt someone tap my shoulder and I woke up. I was lying on the floor and I looked up into the worried face of Matt. Alie was already calling an ambulance.  
  
"You alright? When the movie started you looked scared and all of a sudden you fell to the floor. You started to twitch and I couldn't get an answer out of you, you kept on saying no over and over again." Tai explained.  
  
"All I remember is the whole theater was empty and Daemon came to see if I was interested in joining him. He explained how we would rule the worlds and." I let my voice trail off, not wanting to tell them more.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Alie asked getting off her cell phone.  
  
"Yeah," I replied getting up, "I'm fine." But it seems that they didn't buy it.  
  
We walked out of the theater and Alie told the medics I was ok but they checked me to see if I was ok. After they went off, I told the others that I can walk home but Matt insisted on walking me home.  
  
"I really care about you, Christina. I don't want to lose you nor do I want you to be alone with all these evil Digimon around." Matt said as he walked up 3 floors from his house.  
  
"I really care about you too, Matt. I will always love you no matter what we go through." I said kissing him before I went inside my apartment.  
  
"I love you every much." Matt replied as I went inside my apartment.  
  
No one was home so I kicked off my shoes and went in my mom's room to see if she was sleeping.  
  
"Mom?" I asked as Puppetmon wrapped himself around me and knocked me out.  
  
Tai  
  
The next day I didn't see Christina in school or at the meeting at my house. Matt was really worried and so was Alie.  
  
"Where did she go?" Matt asked himself.  
  
"I would say she was kidnapped." Joe replied, "They said this morning a girl was kidnapped from the same apartment building as you Matt."  
  
That's when I turned on the news and they were at the apartment building Matt lives in.  
  
"Last night, an 18 year old girl was kidnapped by a strange looking puppet. Her mom said that once she came in that puppet grabbed her and he disappeared with her." A news reporter said.  
  
"She just came home from her date when that puppet grabbed her then he just disappeared with my baby." The mother said.  
  
I found out that that was Christina's mom! So Christina must've been kidnapped, kidnapped by Puppetmon!  
  
"There has to be a reason why Puppetmon kidnapped Christina." Ken said after I turned off the television.  
  
(Authors Note: I know that many kinds of things are happening to Christina and I'm going to try to get the other characters in life threatening situations.)  
  
"I really hope that Christina is alright." Matt said worriedly.  
  
"I'm sure she is alright. She's a strong girl and she knows how to handle this kind of situation." Golden Eagle replied.  
  
That's when my phone rang. I answered it and I was surprised to hear Christina talking.  
  
"Is Tai there?" Christina asked.  
  
"I am Tai."  
  
"Thank god I can reach you! Listen up; I am locked up in Puppetmon's house on the second floor. You need to make a plan to rescue me without being seen."  
  
"Ok, we'll rot our brains trying to think of a plan to save you."  
  
"Very funny Tai. Please come soon!" Then the phone went dead. I hung up and went to the others.  
  
"I got a call from Christina. She said that she is locked up in Puppetmon's house in the Digiworld." I said seeing the look on Matt's face.  
  
"We have to get her back." Matt said giving me a look that explained everything.  
  
"We just can't go rushing Matt, you don't know if this is a trap!" Sora argued.  
  
"Sora may have a point Matt, for all we know Christina could just be bait for whoever Puppetmon wants to get revenge on." Izzy replied not seeing TK's expression.  
  
"Puppetmon might be using Christina to capture me!" TK said.  
  
"Or what if he just wants to control her?" Ken asked.  
  
"I'd doubt that."  
  
All of a sudden, Matt sank to the floor holding his head.  
  
"What's wrong Matt?" Yolei asked.  
  
"My head..the pain..it's horrible!" Matt yelled.  
  
Ken then knew something was either hurting Christina or trying to control her. Falconmon and Golden Eagle also felt pain. In a few minutes the pain went away.  
  
"You guys alright?" Kari asked as Matt, Falconmon, and Golden Eagle both stood up.  
  
"Yeah, we're just fine." Matt said.  
  
"I think the reason why they were in pain is because whoever they are linked to is either in trouble or that person is in pain." Izzy explained.  
  
"The only person that is linked to Golden Eagle, Falconmon, and Matt would be Christina. I didn't see anybody in here in pain." Cody responded.  
  
"I agree with Cody." Kestrel said.  
  
The End  
  
(I know this is a bad time ending this story but I need to start a new series. You think of an ending and post it. Good luck!) 


	9. The Rescue

1 The Rescue  
  
2 By: Christina and Alie  
  
3  
  
4 Matt  
  
5  
  
6 The others were discussing on how to rescue Christina from Puppetmon's grasp while I was lost in my mind. I could hear her weak calls for help but they were cut short by Puppetmon beating her up. I clenched my fist in anger as he was hurting my girlfriend.  
  
7  
  
8 "Matt? You still alive man?" Davis yelled in my ear, distracting my thoughts.  
  
9  
  
10 "I'm alive." I said looking Davis in the eye.  
  
11  
  
12 "We are going to split up into separate groups. Sora, Matt, Alie, Tai, Joe, Izzy, TK, Nicole, Ken, and I are going to save Christina while the rest will distract Puppetmon from Christina." Kari explained to us all.  
  
13  
  
14 I barely paid attention to them because I was too worried about Christina. I felt like I would just find Puppetmon and destroy him for what pain he is causing Christina. Alie tugged on my sleeve and beckoned me to come with her.  
  
15  
  
16 "I know you're worried about her," Alie said, shutting the door.  
  
17  
  
18 "Everytime I try to focus my thoughts keep on telling me to go and destroy Puppetmon." I said.  
  
19  
  
20 "I know what you feel, Matt. I have that exact same feeling but we'll destroy Puppetmon when we save Christina. I know that she can handle herself, she's strong."  
  
21  
  
22 "I know she can handle herself but still…" I said, feeling a stab of pain hit me.  
  
23  
  
24 "You alright Matt?" Alie asked me just when she also felt the pain I felt.  
  
25  
  
26 "Yeah, Puppetmon must be hurting her if we can feel her pain." I said to Alie. She agreed.  
  
27  
  
28 We went back to the group just in time because they looked like they were going to go get us. As we stepped in, we felt another stab of pain run through our systems. I heard the screams of Christina, as she was getting beat up by Puppetmon.  
  
29  
  
30 "You ok Matt?" TK asked me.  
  
31  
  
32 "I heard Christina." I gasped.  
  
33  
  
34 "You heard her?" Joe asked me. I nodded.  
  
35  
  
36 "She was in pain." Alie said giving me a look that told me everything.  
  
37  
  
38 "We must get there. Sounds like Puppetmon is going to weaken her until she can no longer handle the pain." Izzy suggested.  
  
39  
  
40 We opened the gate to the Digital World and walked into the woods to Puppetmon's house. As we walked, I got a weird feeling he was watching us from different angles. We got to Puppetmon's house and then split up into our groups. We needed to act quickly otherwise our plan would topple and then we would have to think of another plan before Puppetmon could destroy Christina.  
  
41  
  
42 "Get in position everyone because when they distract him we got to act quickly before Puppetmon realizes what's going on." I said.  
  
43  
  
44 They hid in their assigned places; ready to jump up and grab Christina then get our butts out. My heart was pounding as the seconds went by, I couldn't believe what we were doing until we heard the sounds of battle.  
  
45  
  
46 "Let's go!" I shouted, jumping out of my spot and ran into the room where Puppetmon was holding Christina. I spotted her chained onto a wall when Izzy found the key to free her. Kari and TK released her from the chains and we ran out of the house.  
  
47  
  
48 "We did it," Alie shouted as she and the others ran out of the house, "We destroyed Puppetmon!"  
  
49  
  
50 Christina coughed.  
  
51  
  
52 "You ok?" Golden Eagle asked worriedly as Red Hawk flew over to Sora.  
  
53  
  
54 "Hi, I'm Red Hawk of Love." Red Hawk said cheerfully then looked at Christina.  
  
55  
  
56 I went over to Christina and held her in my arms as her head rested on my chest. I ran one of my hands through her hair while the other held Christina close to me.  
  
57  
  
58 "I missed you so much." She whispered to me softly.  
  
59  
  
60 "And I missed you to." I said, the others gave us some private time.  
  
61  
  
62 While I was stroking her hair I remembered the first time that we told each other that we loved one another.  
  
63  
  
64 'Will you two give it a rest already.' I heard someone think.  
  
65  
  
66 "Matt, did you hear that?" Christina asked me.  
  
67  
  
68 "Yeah, I did it was really weird." I said to her.  
  
69  
  
70 That's when we both heard a familiar voice in our heads.  
  
71  
  
72 'Guys get over here we need your help!' that's when we realized that it was Alie.  
  
73  
  
74 We looked at each other than ran towards the others.  
  
75  
  
76 Chapter 2  
  
77 Tai  
  
78  
  
79 'Where are they?' I thought to Alie.  
  
80  
  
81 'I don't know, I contacted them a while ago. I'll try again.' She thought back.  
  
82  
  
83 We were contacting each other mentally; we had discovered it a while ago. At the moment all of us were scattered every which way because Diaboromon had come and attacked us.  
  
84  
  
85 Looking at the clearing I still couldn't see Matt or Christina. 'Alie I think we need the swords.' I thought.  
  
86  
  
87 I watched as she nodded. I saw her hit the button on her communicator and the swords appeared.  
  
88  
  
89 'What can be keeping them.' I heard Alie think.  
  
90  
  
91 "Alie look out!" T.K. shouted.  
  
92  
  
93 We all watched as Diaboromon used his cable crusher attack on her.  
  
94  
  
95 "Alie no!" I shouted.  
  
96  
  
97 I ran towards her and caught her before she fell. "Alie?" I asked her worried.  
  
98  
  
99 "I'm okay." She lied.  
  
100  
  
101 'We need the digital sword.' I thought to her.  
  
102  
  
103 'I know but we need the others.' She thought.  
  
104  
  
Just in time Christina and Matt came running over the hill, clutching their swords. They came over while I helped her up.  
  
"What took you guys?" I asked.  
  
"You guys were farther than before." said Matt.  
  
"We had to run from Diaboromon." I replied.  
  
"Diaboromon? He's back?" Christina asked.  
  
"Afraid so."  
  
"Guess we have to destroy him today too." Matt said.  
  
"Yah but how? We can't summon the digital sword because the others aren't here," Alie asked weakly.  
  
"What happened to you?" Christina asked concerned.  
  
"Diaboromon's cable crusher attack." Alie said even more weakly.  
  
"When we find the others Joe will wanna check you over." I said sternly.  
  
'Tai you care to much.' She thought to me mentally.  
  
I blushed at the remark. Mentally Alie started laughing and I started laughing with her. Stopping we looked at each other, after looking into each other's eyes we snapped back into reality. Matt and Christina were sitting down on the ground, waiting patiently for us to stop laughing.  
  
"Come on you 2, we need to find our friends." Matt said.  
  
"Ok, ok we're coming!" I yelled, catching up to the 2 as they ran through the forest.  
  
"Why don't we split up and find them that way?" Matt asked.  
  
"I really don't think we should split up." Alie said.  
  
'She has a point Matt.' Christina thought to Matt.  
  
"Oh alright, we'll stick together."  
  
After running for a while I realized that Alie wasn't behind me.  
  
"Hey guys, we lost Alie I'm gonna go find her." I shouted.  
  
"Okay we'll try and find the others." Matt shouted.  
  
The others headed forward while I backtracked.  
  
"Alie," I shouted, "Alie, where are you?"  
  
I had been looking for her for ten minutes, I was starting to get worried she was pretty weak before and she might be getting worse I had to keep trying.  
  
"Alie, Alie if you can hear me, answer!"  
  
"Tai!" I heard someone shout weakly.  
  
"Alie where are you?"  
  
"Over here."  
  
Looking over at a tree I saw my girl leaning against it, breathing heavily.  
  
"Alie are you okay?" I asked her worried.  
  
"In pain but fine." She said weakly.  
  
I decided to contact the others not taking my eyes off her I contacted them.  
  
"That's great Tai, but from what you've said about her you should take her to a hospital." Joe said.  
  
"Okay see you later." I said and I broke the connection.  
  
Looking at Alie I saw that she had fallen unconscious. I picked her up in my arms. Taking her D-3 I used it to open the port when the light had stopped shining I was in the junior high's computer lab. I walked as fast as I could and I made it to my red ford ranger. I set her down in the passenger seat then I got in wanting to get there as fast as possible. Hearing the sirens behind me I pulled over and waited for the cop to come up. As soon as he got next to it he looked in and saw Alie. He nodded his head and I followed him. We arrived right on time he even escorted us in.  
  
"Can we get some help!" the officer shouted as he helped me carry her in. Doctors helped the officer take Alie to a room. I sat down in a chair near Alie as the doctors checked her to be sure nothing was completely wrong with her.  
  
104.1 Matt  
  
Tai took Alie to the hospital as Christina and I walked further to find our friends. I had a bad feeling Christina might fall ill or get hurt badly, like Alie. I pushed that feeling aside and focused on finding our friends.  
  
"You okay Matt?" Christina asked me.  
  
"Worried." I replied.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That some one else might get hurt like Alie."  
  
"Don't worry everyone will be fine."  
  
There was an awkward silence we just stared at each other then our lips met. The kiss relaxed us both.  
  
"Did we just kiss?" I asked her.  
  
"That's what it felt like to me." She replied  
  
We started to walk again. This time we were holding hands. We kept on walking but saw no one. After contacting the others we headed back to the real world. Taking her car we headed to the hospital we saw Tai in the waiting room.  
  
"How are you man?" I asked him  
  
"Good but they won't let me in there." He said he had tears down his cheeks.  
  
"It's probably for a good reason. I am going outside for some fresh air." Christina said, walking out the door. I went after her but Tai stopped me.  
  
"She'll be fine. You don't have to follow her all the time." He said reassuringly.  
  
104.2 Christina  
  
I walked out of the hot hospital and the cool air welcomed me. I found a bench and sat down then looked around. I ran my fingers through my hair then looked up at the sky. That's when a noise distracted me looking in front of me I saw the others arrive. A lot of them asked me the same question, how's Alie?  
  
But all I could tell them was ask Tai. It started to get cold, heading inside I saw the others sitting down.  
  
"Any news?" I asked Matt. He shook his head no; he was starting to get worried too.  
  
We sat for hours in the waiting room. I had to get home so that my parents won't get angry with me. I raced out to my Dodge Durango and started up the engine. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. Like usual, traffic was holding up. I was turning on the green light when a car raced passed me, nearly missing me by a millimeter. I cursed at the driver and turned onto the road I live on. The car wasn't out so it had to be inside the garage but it wasn't in there also. I got worried so I called their friends and work but they said they haven't seen them all today. I sat in the rocking chair and sat there, rocking back and forth until the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Is this Christina Pitcher?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your parents got into a fatal car crash, neither of them survived."  
  
I nearly fell out of the chair. I could understand the crash but I never knew it was fatal.  
  
"When's the funeral?"  
  
"During the weekend. After that, you have to go back to Phoenix, Arizona where your aunt will take care of you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"She's your last relative. When she dies, then we have to see if any of your friend's parents would like to adopt you."  
  
"When do I move?"  
  
"The day of your parents funeral."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
I hung up the phone. I went to my room and started packing. I have to tell the school and my friends that I'm moving back to where I came from since my parents died.  
  
104.3 Alie  
  
I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a hospital bed. I was hooked up to several machines and a nurse was watching me.  
  
"Oh, your awake. Your family and friends were very worried about you." She said  
  
"My family, but they're on vacation in Florida." I said confused.  
  
"Oh really well your sister was here a while ago." She said.  
  
"My sister?" I asked that's when I realized that it was Christina, "who brought me here?"  
  
"A young man who claimed to be your boyfriend."  
  
"Did he have large hair?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter a fact he did, and when we were doing checks he wanted to stay with you but we wouldn't let him."  
  
I smiled then asked, "Are my friends still here?"  
  
"Yes would you like to see them?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
She walked out of the room and brought only four people with her, Davis, Cody, Ken, and Yolei.  
  
"Hey Alie how are you?" Ken asked.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"That's good to here." Yolei said.  
  
"How are the others?"  
  
"Worried like we were." Cody said.  
  
"It's time for you to send the next four in." the nurse said.  
  
"Cya later Alie." Davis said.  
  
"Bye guys." I said.  
  
I was glad to see everyone they all asked me how I was doing and if I needed anything, by the time Tai and Matt came in I had fallen asleep.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tai  
  
"She's asleep." Matt said, "She must have been pretty tired."  
  
"That was pretty nice of Christina to pretend that she was Alie's sister." I said.  
  
"Yah I know she can be pretty cool," Matt said, "and besides if you didn't know them and you saw them walking down the street you'd probably think that they were sisters."  
  
"Good point Matt." I said.  
  
After a while of waiting for Alie to wake up Matt said that he had to meet Christina for dinner.  
  
"See you later then." I said, getting comfortable in the armchair.  
  
"Bye man." He said and he left.  
  
I looked at Alie. She didn't look like she had a scratch on her body but deep inside I know she's affected. I smiled as I ran my hand through her soft hair. I heard a knock and in came a doctor, looking sad.  
  
"We just got news that Christina's parents died in a car crash, a fatal one. She is going to live with her aunt back in Phoenix, Arizona. Her parent's funeral is this weekend and after that she'll go to her aunt. If there's anything you want to say to her, you can say it within the few days she has left." He explained softly before leaving.  
  
I couldn't believe it. I wonder how fatal that crash was. Bet that almost no one survived if it was that fatal. I guess I have to tell Alie when she wakes up but it won't be easy. After hours of waiting, Alie woke up. Also, the others came in, along with Matt and Christina.  
  
"Hey Alie." Sora said happily, hugging her.  
  
"Hey Sora." She said weakly.  
  
"You feel any better?" Kari asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Did you hear the news?" I asked them. They shook their heads.  
  
"I better tell it Tai." Christina said. She took a deep breath. "My parents were driving home from work when a semi truck hit them, causing them to stop traffic and jam it up. No one survived, besides the semi driver. I had a talk with him not to long ago. He was drunk and very sorry that my parents died. The funeral is this weekend and shortly after that, I am moving to my aunts house in Phoenix, Arizona." She explained.  
  
No one believed what she said. I know I sure didn't.  
  
"I already packed most of my stuff. By the end of the week, I'll already have packed it all. I may not come back but I can see you in the Digital World so don't think you'll never see me again." Christina said.  
  
"When did this happen?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Last night."  
  
Looking around I saw that Alie and Matt were the most heart broken. I figured that it was because they have known pretty long. "Isn't there another way that you could stay here?" Alie asked  
  
"Yeah if one of your parents decides to adopt me." Christina said.  
  
I saw Matt's eyes widen as he looked at me. I remembered what he had said about her and Alie looking like sisters.  
  
"What if one of our parents did." Matt said.  
  
"Than I would be staying here." She said.  
  
"There was something that Matt had said earlier. That you and Alie looked exactly like sisters." I said looking at both of them.  
  
"Great idea Tai but there's one problem." Alie said looking at me.  
  
"What's that?" I asked her.  
  
"My parents and Christina's aunt have to agree to this."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"All I know is that it is impossible to reach my parents."  
  
Then in a very funky twist of events her parents came crashing through the door.  
  
"My baby, is she alright?" asked Mrs. Johnson.  
  
"I'm fine mom." She said while being crushed by her mother's hug.  
  
"We should locate you to a higher ranking hospital." My dad said whipping out his cell phone.  
  
"Dad no, I like it here better and besides this one is closer to home." She pointed out.  
  
"Good point there pumpkin."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson can I talk to you about something out side for a moment." Matt asked them.  
  
Nodding their heads they headed out of the room with Matt. We all knew what he was going to say.  
  
"One things for sure, if Matt can't convince your parents no one can." I said.  
  
"Good point there Tai." Alie said smiling.  
  
About twenty minutes later Alie's mom and Matt came inside.  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
"Well at the moment my husband is contacting your aunt Christina and we'll know in a few minutes."  
  
Seeing the grin on Matt's face he looked like he could kiss Alie's mom.  
  
A few minutes later Alie's dad came in and told us the news.  
  
"Well Christina you will need to keep your bags packed." He said.  
  
We all frowned.  
  
"Because this weekend you'll be moving in with us."  
  
We all cheered.  
  
"Thanks mom, thanks dad." Alie said.  
  
Everyone was hugging each other, especially Matt and Christina; they wouldn't have to leave each other. Alie's mom and dad had to go so after they left, Christina had to do some more packing, Matt went with her to help her pack.  
  
"He's happy." Cody said.  
  
"It's because Christina isn't leaving Japan." I said.  
  
Matt came back with Christina at his heels. They looked sweaty and pretty much worn out.  
  
"I'm done packing." Christina said, gasping for breath.  
  
"Must've worn you out." Alie guessed.  
  
She nodded. We were happy that she wasn't going to live in the United States with her only living relative. It wasn't long until the funeral of her parents. In the length of time, Alie slowly began to recover. She was able to come to the funeral like we were. Christina was dressed in her mom's prom dress and Matt kindly escorted her to the limos they were using to get to the funeral. We got there in time before it started.  
  
Not too many people were there but it seemed like quite a few wanted to pay their respects. All that was left of them were ashes, since they wanted their bodies to be cremated. After an hour, we climbed onto a boat to float us over to where we can bury the ashes. Matt and Christina held the vases that held the ashes. They walked over to the railing and poured the ashes into the river. Matt took Christina in his arms. It was a silent ride back. On the way back to the hospital Alie seemed more quiet than usual.  
  
Alie wanted to go to the courthouse to help get the papers but her parents wouldn't let her, apparently they were still worried about her. But what she didn't know was that I had something else planned.  
  
"Tai the driver missed the turn off for the hospital." She said staring at me.  
  
"That's because we're not heading back yet." I said.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"You've been coped up in that hospital to long you need to get out into the fresh air."  
  
"Tai you are too sweet." She said.  
  
Christina's aunt was at the funeral and was asked to come to the courthouse to sign the papers. All we did was just watch and listen, not to fun if you ask me. It didn't take too long for the papers to be signed. Now the Johnson's officially adopted Christina. Alie was happy and so were the rest of us. Christina hugged her aunt as she went off to the airport. Christina told us she would catch up later because she had to see her aunt off to America.  
  
"I'm glad that Alie's parents adopted her. The only place we would be able to see her would be the Digital World." Matt said.  
  
Alie's mom and dad put the bags in the trunk of their car so that when Christina comes over she doesn't have to haul the bags over herself. All of us set up a house-welcoming party for Christina. It had only been like hours ever since the funeral. I played that memory back and watched as Matt and Christina poured the ashes into the river. I knew Christina's parents and seeing their ashes being pored into a river was pretty sad and emotional. Not to shortly, Christina arrived from the airport and that's when we started the party we planned. There was food, music, dancing, you name it. Alie had a sister so she was pretty happy about that. When night fell, only Matt and I hung around as the rest left for home.  
  
"I'll show you around." Alie said, showing Christina around the house. Matt and I just tagged along, already knowing everything in the house. Christina slept in one of the guest rooms, which was now permanently hers. Matt had Christina drive him home and Alie drove me before she left I stuck my head in the window, thanked her, and kissed her before heading inside.  
  
104.4 Alie  
  
Back at home I flung myself on my sister's bed and watched her unpack. I was happy I had everything I could want a sister, great friends, a boyfriend, and a home to go home to.  
  
"Am I dreaming Christina or are we actually sisters?" I asked her.  
  
"Nope we are and even amazes me." She said. Heading down stairs our parents started to attack us with hugs.  
  
I was just glad that Matt and Tai weren't there it was embarrassing. Escaping we headed back up to our rooms. Falling asleep that night was easier than before because it was impossible to fall asleep at the hospital.  
  
That morning we were planning on heading to the digital world with the others. We got in our cars and headed to the junior high but when we got there it was locked. There was no way to get in. That's when I realized that my parents weren't home. Having everyone leave their car at the school we took Christina's, Tai's and mine.  
  
Dropping off everyone I followed Tai back to the junior high and we took my truck back.  
  
"Well let's get going." Christina said already holding her digivice.  
  
Holding out my D3, we were transported to the Digital World where our Digimon met us. We had a great time until the earth shaking interrupted it. Machinedramon came crashing through the forest. We took out our swords and called upon the digital sword. Christina and I would also use our powers but we'll just save them until we truly need them.  
  
"Ice!" Matt shouted but the ice just bounced off of him. Matt dodged all the flying ice that was hurtled at him but one hit him on his back, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Fire!" Tai shouted out as balls of fire flew towards Machinedramon. Machinedramon yawned as he cut through the balls.  
  
"Faith's Swipe!" I screamed as a silver beam emitted out of the digital sword and hit Machinedramon. He was knocked back into some trees and couldn't seem to get up. "Attack while he's weak!" I shouted to the rest.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
"Light!"  
  
"Water!"  
  
"Wind!"  
  
"Lightning!"  
  
"Faith's Swipe!"  
  
All 6 attacks hit Machinedramon straight on.  
  
"Curse you digidestined." He shouted out as he disappeared.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Davis said.  
  
"A thrill." Tai said sarcastically.  
  
As we celebrated our victory, I didn't see Christina anywhere. I got worried.  
  
"Did any of you see Christina leave?" I asked.  
  
"She went to find Matt." Joe said.  
  
We all heard a shout and a scream in the distance. We rushed to see what was going on. Matt and Christina were thrown into some trees as Metaletemon laughed.  
  
"Christina!" I shouted as I went over to her.  
  
"Alie?" She asked weakly.  
  
"You ok?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"No I feel like I was slammed into a metal wall."  
  
"These trees have metal inside the trunks." Izzy explained.  
  
"No wonder why I feel like this." Matt said weakly.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to quit?" Metaletemon asked disappointed.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble but we are." Christina said weakly, trying to stand up.  
  
"So get out of our way before you make me mad." I said.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't want to upset the little human." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Trust me you don't want to make her mad." Tai said.  
  
He still kept on pushing me, 'He should have listened to you Tai.' I thought to him.  
  
'Yep now he's in for it.' He thought.  
  
Drawing my sword I warned him once more, "Get out of our way."  
  
"What you gonna do prick me with that needle of yours." He taunted.  
  
I looked over my shoulder at Tai he knew what to do. He told the others to go and hide. Helping Matt and Christina they went to some place safer. "I warned you."  
  
"Oh no the puny human is mad. Oh no she's gonna prick me with her knitting needle." He said.  
  
"You messed with the wrong digidestined Metaletemon, so you asked for it." I said holding out my sword. The blade glowed a bright silver light, almost blinding him. I told Tai to go with the others so he won't get hurt. He hesitated for a second and he dashed off. "Banishing Light!" I shouted as a bright beam of silver charged at Metaletemon. Just to be sure I ducked so that when it exploded that I wasn't in the way. After a few seconds, Metaletemon was no longer there. I went to the others to see how they were. Matt and Christina were still hurt but stable enough to walk a good mile or so.  
  
104.4.1  
  
104.4.2 Christina  
  
We started hiking up a trail that might lead us somewhere safe or somewhere nowhere. As we were walking, I just knew Matt was looking at me. We both were weak after being slammed into trees with metal trunks.  
  
'I know you're looking at me, Matt.' I thought to him.  
  
'I know you knew.' He thought back.  
  
I just smiled. Alie, Tai, Matt, and I discovered we could send our thoughts to each other. Falconmon was flying alongside me as we kept on. Our armor animals are just sleeping so we got to wake them up. Blue Wolf and Golden Eagle both were located somewhere nearby.  
  
'Are you guys feeling ok?' Alie thought to Matt and I.  
  
'Just peachy.' Matt thought back.  
  
Alie smiled and mentally laughed.  
  
'Being slammed into a metal wall is very bone-breaking' I thought, 'but it ain't bone-chilling.' We all laughed mentally.  
  
'At least you haven't lost your sense of humor.' Tai thought that made us all laugh.  
  
Walking forward away I saw Golden Eagle up in a nest. "Golden Eagle wake up!" I shouted.  
  
"Hmm." She said looking down seeing me, she flew down and landed at my side. I ran up to the others and Golden Eagle now flew alongside Falconmon. They stopped us in our tracks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alie asked.  
  
"I saw something up there on that mountain." Red Hawk reported.  
  
"Like a figure?" Matt asked them. Red Hawk, Falconmon, Kestrel, Silver Falcon, Orange Falcon, Golden Eagle, Hawkmon, and Patamon all nodded in unison.  
  
"Bet it's trying to find one of us." Tai said.  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"What? It's just an idea."  
  
"Maybe it heard you and thought it was a great idea." Alie said.  
  
'Please don't get any more ideas.' I thought to Tai.  
  
'What? Why can't I say my ideas?' Tai thought back.  
  
'You'll just give the figure more ideas.' Matt thought.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'You guys wanna try talking the others are staring at you.' Alie thought.  
  
They were looking at us were looking at us odd, all Alie did was shake her head and dig through her pack.  
  
"What are you looking for Alie?" Tai asked her.  
  
"My binoculars." She said finally finding them.  
  
Putting them up to her eyes she saw the figure. "Okay how can it be her?"  
  
"Who?" I asked her.  
  
"I gotta be seeing things." She said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Who is it Alie?" Tai asked her.  
  
"You're not going to believe me."  
  
"Yes we will, now who is it."  
  
"Arukenimon."  
  
"You're right we don't believe you." Davis said.  
  
"All right then you look." She said handing him the binoculars.  
  
"She's right." He said.  
  
We all looked through and saw her too.  
  
"I suggest we hide before she sees us." Alie said taking back her binoculars.  
  
We all ran towards the forest.  
  
104.4.3 Meanwhile…  
  
"Well Mummymon I do believe that those little brats have spotted us." Arukenimon said looking over at her partner.  
  
"Were they shocked to see us?" he asked gleefully.  
  
"Of coarse, they thought that Malomiotismon had gotten rid of us but they were wrong all to wrong."  
  
"What should we do first my sweet."  
  
"Kidnap one or two of them of coarse, and by the way, I'm not your sweet."  
  
"Of coarse and sorry about the remark."  
  
104.5 Chapter 4  
  
Tai  
  
"What are we going to do now?" I asked.  
  
"Destroy her of coarse." Davis said.  
  
"Mummymon is probably up there with her." Alie said.  
  
"Fun, we can destroy bandage boy too." Davis replied making us all laugh.  
  
"We should probably find shelter." Christina said.  
  
Walking a little farther in to the forest we were in searching for shelter. After a while we had found a cave. It wasn't too big but we would fit inside.  
  
"I'm going to go find some fire wood." Joe said.  
  
When he came back he had enough to keep us al warm. Sitting around the fire we all got nice and warm. No one was really talking, unless you count Matt, Christina, Alie, and myself beaming thought's to each other.  
  
'We've got to think of something.' Matt thought.  
  
'No duh Matt.' Christina thought back.  
  
The others couldn't hear us and if they would look at us they would just see Matt and Christina on top of a rock cuddling and looking into the fire. They would also see Alie and I leaning against a log with her head on my shoulder and my arm around her. So they wouldn't even know what we were doing.  
  
'How much you wanna bet that that creepy spider and as Davis calls him, bandage boy is going to try and kidnap one or two of us.' Alie thought.  
  
'Why do you think that?' Christina asked.  
  
'Easy that's what about ¾s of our enemies have done.' She thought.  
  
'Good point Alie.' Matt thought.  
  
'Well then all we need to do is have some one stand guard.' Christina thought.  
  
'Let's mess with them instead.' Alie thought.  
  
'What are you thinking?' I asked her.  
  
'We have two or three of us out here and we'll pretend that we're asleep and when those two creeps come by we attack them and the others don't even need to know that they were here.' Alie thought.  
  
'Great idea sis but who will stay out side?' Christina thought.  
  
'I will,' she thought, 'anyone else wanna join me?'  
  
'I will because if I don't I'll be sitting up half the night worrying about you.' I thought.  
  
'You know what Tai.' She thought in reply.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I was right you do care to much.'  
  
Once again I blushed and this time all four of us were laughing mentally. 'Well I'm not going to let you two have all the fun.' Matt thought.  
  
'Well if Matt's in I'm in too.' Christina thought.  
  
'That settles it we're all staying up.' I thought.  
  
"Hey you guys I just had an idea." Alie said out loud.  
  
"What is it Alie?" Cody asked.  
  
"Well Matt, Christina, Tai and I will sleep out here incase any one comes and if they do they'll trip over us." She replied.  
  
"That's a great idea." Sora said.  
  
"Wow look at the time it's already 11:00p.m. You should all get some sleep." Alie said.  
  
So the others headed inside and we stayed out there; right before she drifted off to sleep Sora came and handed us our sleeping bags.  
  
"Night mom!" I shouted back at Sora, that made the four of us laugh.  
  
I looked at my watch and saw that it was now 12:00 p.m. 'Where are they already.' I thought.  
  
'Don't ask me.' Alie thought.  
  
'Maybe they want to wait until we are sleeping.' Christina thought.  
  
'She has a point there.' Alie thought.  
  
'What do you think Tai? Tai? Tai?' Matt asked.  
  
The others all heard snoring coming from me.  
  
104.6 Matt  
  
Alie, Christina, and I sighed as we heard Tai snoring. Alie giggled.  
  
'He never could stay up all night.' She thought.  
  
'That's right he never could.' I thought in reply.  
  
'How about you 2 stay up on watch while Tai and I sleep?' Christina asked.  
  
'Sure, no problem.' We thought as Christina laid down on her sleeping bag and fell asleep.  
  
'She looks so much like an angel.' I thought, looking at her. I felt a quick slap on the back of my head.  
  
'Earth to Matt come in Matt.' Alie thought, 'Did you already forget about being able to read each others thoughts?'  
  
'Oops.' I thought, 'At least we found this power after we told each other how we felt.'  
  
'Uh, not true.' Alie thought.  
  
'What do mean?' I thought back.  
  
'Well I found the power when you had ripped that band off my neck.' She thought.  
  
'You heard everything!'  
  
'Yep, I didn't tell anyone about it cause I didn't want to alarm you guys.'  
  
I didn't say anything. Instead I looked at my girlfriend. The moonlight was shining on her, making her look more angelic.  
  
'I wonder if I can see her dreams.' I thought absentmindedly.  
  
Looking at Alie, I saw her roll her eyes and go back to what she was doing. I concentrated hard and I was in Christina's dreams. She was relaxing by a tree with a figure. She handed him a red rose and whispered something in the figure's ear. I realized that figure was me. Then she began to kiss the dream me. I sat back and watched as they kissed. All of a sudden, dark clouds surrounded them and a voice said something from those clouds. The dream me was furious and shouted a curse at the clouds. A dark hand shot towards Christina but Golden Eagle blocked it, causing her to delete the instant the hand touched her. I gasped. This hand could delete anything it touches! The hand yet again shot toward Christina but the dream me blocked it. Christina then woke up all sweaty and pale.  
  
'What's wrong?' Alie asked worriedly.  
  
'N-nothing.' She thought.  
  
'You're pale and that means something's wrong.' I thought.  
  
'I could've sworn that I saw 2 of you in my dream, Matt.' She thought.  
  
'You two are nuts.' Alie thought.  
  
'What? Why don't you check out Tai's dream?' I asked.  
  
'I was right, you are nuts.' Alie thought.  
  
'We'll go with you.' I thought in reply.  
  
'No.' she thought shortly. 'I'm not as crazy or as stupid as you.'  
  
Alie then drifted to sleep. Only Christina and I were awake. Christina was laying down in her sleeping bag while I was sitting up.  
  
'I better get some sleep.' Christina thought.  
  
'Ok, I'll just wake up Tai.' I thought jokingly. Christina laughed.  
  
'Well, good luck Matt.' She thought as she rolled over and fell asleep. Now I was the only one awake.  
  
I walked over to Tai and grabbed a hold of his hair and tugged. 'Hey Matt.' He thought.  
  
'What at least two of us need to be awake. Both the girls fell asleep.' I thought.  
  
'Oh well could you find a less painful way of waking me up.' He thought rubbing his head.  
  
'I found a way to see their dreams.' I thought indicating to the girls.  
  
'Cool.' Tai thought a smile spread across his face.  
  
'I went into Christina's dream awhile ago.' I thought.  
  
'And?'  
  
'And I thought it was cool.'  
  
'Wonder what happens when I enter Alie's dreams?'  
  
'She'll kill you if she finds out.'  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
'You forgot that the 3 of us have been friends ever since preschool.'  
  
'Oh yeah, I forgot.'  
  
'Alie knows us better than Christina does.'  
  
'Yeah, but Christina lived in America ever since she was born though.'  
  
'You got a point there Tai.'  
  
'I wonder how Alie met Christina, and how Amanda met Christina.'  
  
'I'm also wondering about that.'  
  
'We'll ask them when they wake up.'  
  
Just then, Arukenimon and Mummymon appeared. Tai and I pulled out our swords.  
  
'Alie, Christina, wake up their here!' I shouted mentally.  
  
'Wha?' Alie asked mentally.  
  
'It's spider lady and bandage boy.' Tai thought.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'We already got our swords out.' Matt thought.  
  
'Same here.'  
  
"Well, ain't it the 4 strongest of the digi-brats." Arukenimon said.  
  
'Well ain't it the 2 stupid Digimon.' Christina mocked mentally.  
  
'That's for sure.' Alie thought.  
  
Mummymon was about to step on Alie when we heard Tai whisper, "Fire." We all laughed mentally as he ran around with half of his bandages on fire.  
  
"Mummymon quit playing around you'll wake the brats up." Arukenimon whispered.  
  
We saw Alie glare at her as she shot a beam of light right at Arukenimon's butt. I fired a beam of ice and froze Mummymon solid, while Christina fired a lightning bolt at Arukenimon.  
  
'Now to have some real fun.' Alie thought.  
  
"Arukenimon help." Mummymon whimpered, but it was too late, Alie had Arukenimon floating up in the air.  
  
"I'm a little busy at the moment." She said.  
  
We watched as Alie opened a port to the world of darkness and send those two flying in. We sat back down in our sleeping bags. Christina was staring at the stars, listening to us blabber about the battle. Soon I wasn't the only one who knew Christina didn't say anything.  
  
'What's wrong?' Alie asked.  
  
'Huh?' Christina thought.  
  
'You were staring at the stars.' I thought.  
  
'Oh, it's nothing really.' She thought.  
  
'You're never this quiet.' Tai thought.  
  
'I was just thinking.'  
  
'About what?' I thought worried.  
  
'Well, I was thinking about when I first became a digidestined.'  
  
'What about it?' Tai thought.  
  
'I remember that I never really talked to people that much. I was always shy during the Digital World and even in school.'  
  
We all stared at her. She was yet again staring at the stars but her eyes were closed.  
  
'I never made friends that easily.' She continued. 'It was because I never talked to anyone. Until the day I first went to the Digital World. That was then that I started to make friends. My aunt says that I should visit her every once and awhile since she worries about me.'  
  
I looked at Alie and Tai, who were more surprised than I was.  
  
'When I feel upset or keep something deep inside me I feel a pang of guilt or sadness inside me. All this time I was with you guys I never revealed my past to any of you.' Christina thought.  
  
'Is that what you've been hiding all this time?' Tai thought.  
  
'Yes. I never had friends until I first went to the Digital World. In my team I had Alie, Amanda, Brian, Jake, John, and Katie.'  
  
I looked over to Alie and she already had fallen asleep. I sighed.  
  
'Guess she got bored of hearing you.' I thought.  
  
'Nah, she's just really tired.' Tai thought.  
  
'I'm worried.'  
  
'About what Christina had said?'  
  
'Yeah. I would like to travel into the past and see for myself how Christina's team did.'  
  
'Ok. Good luck.'  
  
'You're going with me.'  
  
'Oh fine. How about we snatch the other digidestined besides Amanda, Alie, and Christina?'  
  
'Nah, let them sleep.'  
  
Soon enough, we traveled back in time when Christina first became a digidestined. We both landed hard.  
  
"Where are we?" Tai asked.  
  
'We're in the past when Alie, Amanda, and Christina first became digidestined." I said quietly.  
  
We heard a noise and saw 6 children land on the ground.  
  
"Where are we?" a kid with brown hair asked.  
  
"I don't know." Came a familiar voice.  
  
'Amanda.' I thought.  
  
"Welcome to the Digital World, digidestined. My name is Falconmon."  
  
"What are you?" Amanda asked, staring at her Digimon, Baltmon.  
  
"We're Digimon, short for Digital Monsters." Baltmon said happily.  
  
"Hey, our clothes changed!" the kid with brown hair exclaimed.  
  
He was right. Their clothes were now cloaks and they had beam lasers.  
  
"Oh those. Those are what you're supposed to have. Another group of digidestined are roaming around so we decided to put you in these cloaks." Leathermon explained.  
  
"You kids are special. Each of you has very powerful, yet special powers." Gryffinmon said.  
  
"First, let's get to know each of you kids."  
  
"I'm Jake Esterly, cousin of Christina Pitcher. I like camping, playing football, and wrestling with my cousin." Jake said. Jake was that brown hair kid that landed next to Christina.  
  
"I am Amanda Chakur, friend of Christina Pitcher. I like reading, writing stories, and chatting with my friends." Amanda looked like she had when we first saw her, only she was a bit smaller.  
  
"I'm Brian Johnson, my cousin Alie is a friend of everyone. I'm on the school wrestling team, I like to play football, playing soccer with my cousin, camping, swimming, and join on adventures." Brian said. He had brown hair a little like Alie's and he was pretty muscular.  
  
"I'm John Bellton. I like to go on adventures, play video games, play football, and I'm on the school softball team." John said. He had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and looked pretty muscular.  
  
"I'm Katie Bellton, sister of John. I am on the school swimming team, I like to wrestle my brother, play tennis, and go shopping." Katie said. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was skinny.  
  
"I'm Christina Pitcher, cousin of Jake and friend of Amanda. I am on the school volleyball team, I like to read, write stories, chat with my friends, and play table tennis." Christina said. She looked the same when I first met her, only she is smaller and thinner.  
  
"Alright then, now that we've met each other, how about some adventure?" Gryffinmon asked. Brian and John looked happy.  
  
Why did Matt and Tai go back in time? Will they figure out what the past lives of their girlfriends are? Find out in the next book: The Past. 


	10. The Past

The Past  
  
By: Christina and Alie  
  
1 Tai  
  
Hey everyone! This is the 10th book in the series! Amazingly that Alie and Christina are working together to do their series. Be sure to have read the Rescue in order to know what's going on.  
  
Matt and I sat back and watched the 6 kids set up their tents. We were invisible so they won't be able to see us.  
  
'Christina has a very interesting past.' I heard Matt thought.  
  
'Same here.' I thought.  
  
"We're done!" Jake shouted.  
  
"Good, I was getting bored staring at the fire." Katie shouted back. They laughed.  
  
"Katie complains about almost anything." John explained. Katie sent a glare at her brother, which made him only laugh.  
  
"Stop it John." She growled at him.  
  
"Let's settle down here." Amanda said.  
  
"She has a point you know." Brian said, walking toward the siblings.  
  
Christina rolled her eyes and lay back down, staring at the stars. She pointed to each one, trying to figure out what constellation it was. She looked like she was 13 or 14.  
  
"What's wrong Christina?" Jake asked, lying down beside her.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out what constellation is what." She responded back.  
  
"Well, I see the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, and I see the North Star." Jake said.  
  
"Come on you 2, dinner's ready." Amanda shouted to them. Jake just smiled.  
  
"We better get there otherwise they'll eat our dinner." He said, helping his cousin up and they together walked back to the campsite.  
  
'We should go back to our timeline for awhile.' I thought to Matt.  
  
'You're right.'  
  
We got out of that timeline and landed in our sleeping bags. Alie and Christina both woke up.  
  
"What time is it?" Alie asked sleepily, checking her watch.  
  
"Midnight." Christina said.  
  
"Christina, can we talk to you about something?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" She said, looking Matt in the eye.  
  
"Well, do you have a cousin named Jake?"  
  
"Yes I do, why?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if he's a digidestined."  
  
"He is a digidestined, why did you ask me that Matt?"  
  
"Well, we back into your past for a while and saw how you became a digidestined."  
  
"I should've known you were going to do that." Alie said  
  
"Is there something that we don't know about your group?" I asked.  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Alie, how come I didn't see you with them?" I asked.  
  
"I didn't start out in their group, I started out in your group." Alie said.  
  
"How come we never saw you?" Matt asked.  
  
"I was invisible every time I got close to you guys."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Christina was still thinking of what she should say. I think I asked a question that seemed to get her thinking hard about.  
  
"Well, my group was very special. We each had our own powers assigned to us but one time we were separated from each other. I thought they were killed until they called me and told me they were okay." Christina said.  
  
"Any thing else?"  
  
"We were called the Legendary Digidestined. A new prophecy came out last night and it said that the Legendary Digidestined will turn to stone and only the original digidestined could only break the spell. Once the spell is broken, the Legendary Digidestined will retrieve their old powers and defeat the Digimon that turned them into stone." Christina explained.  
  
I looked over at Alie worried I wondered if she was a Legendary Digidestined also. She looked over at me and nodded her head apparently she heard what I was thinking.  
  
"We should all get some sleep we'll need our energy for tomorrow." Alie said, and she lay down and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"What happened to Alie when she became a digidestined." I said.  
  
"Lets find out shall we." Matt said, Christina agreed to go with us.  
  
When we landed we landed on a familiar island that was on a lake. Looking around I saw all of us when we had first arrived in the digi-world.  
  
'Hey there's Alie.' Christina thought.  
  
'Where?' I asked.  
  
'Over there by the younger you.'  
  
Looking over I saw a younger Alie standing next to the younger me throwing rocks in the lake. I saw the younger me look right at her and say nothing. I walked closer to Alie and saw that she had tears in her eyes. That's when I remembered what she had said that when she got near one of us she would turn invisible.  
  
'Man she was all alone the only one that knew she was there was Gatomon and the other digimon she met.' Matt thought.  
  
We watched as Seadramon came out of the water and fire a blast at her that shot her away from the group. That's when once again we were transported to a later time.  
  
'Hey there's Gennai and Leomon.' I thought.  
  
"Ah so you're awake we were wondering when you would wake up." Gennai said.  
  
"Who are you?" we heard Alie ask.  
  
"I'm Gennai and this is my good friend Leomon." He said.  
  
"Where are my friends?" she asked.  
  
"You and your friends were attacked by Seadramon and he had hit you causing you to land right in that lake next to my home apparently you had enough strength to at least swim to shore."  
  
"Azulongmon said that we are suppose to teach you the secrets of our world." Leomon said.  
  
Once again we were transported to a little while later.  
  
"Gennai the other group of children are coming." Leomon said.  
  
"What other group?" Alie asked, she was now wearing a white cloak over her clothes.  
  
"The second group of digidestined." Gennai said, "You are to join them my dear only till you find your other friends again."  
  
"I understand I will miss you both." She said hugging them both.  
  
"And we will miss you." Gennai said. "You must go now."  
  
"I promise I will come again to see you." She shouted.  
  
We followed her as she was running we were talking, 'No wonder she knows so much about the digital world.' Christina thought.  
  
'Yah she had Leomon, Gennai and Azulongmon teach her.' Matt thought.  
  
'Guys she's stopped.' I thought.  
  
We watched as she looked through the bushes and saw the other 6 kids. "Brian?" we heard her say.  
  
"Hey guys I thought I heard something." Katie said.  
  
"Who's there?" Brain asked.  
  
We watched as Alie stood up and walked out of the bushes, we followed her.  
  
"Brain is that you?" she asked him.  
  
"Yah who are you?" he asked.  
  
"It's me Alie your cousin." She said.  
  
"Alie it is you."  
  
We watched as Alie ran toward her cousin and hug him closely.  
  
"It's good to see you Brian." Alie said and she turned to the others.  
  
"I haven't seen you ever since camp sign ups." Christina said as she hugged Alie.  
  
"So you're a digidestined?" Jake asked after Alie was done hugging everyone.  
  
"Yah, isn't it great?" She said.  
  
Christina looked at the ground and put her hand an inch off the ground. They all stared as a red rose appeared under her hand. Then Gennai appeared.  
  
"Hello Legendary Digidestined. It seems that Christina is the first in the group to find her powers besides Alie." Gennai said.  
  
"So I control nature?" Christina asked, holding the red rose.  
  
"Yes and your element is Lightning."  
  
Christina looked at her cloak and saw the lightning bolt engraved on it.  
  
"You also can sense if something is going to happen. Maybe I can teach you how to use your powers." Gennai said. "Now, I'm going to have Leomon be the target and I want you to concentrate on Leomon as he is attacking you."  
  
Leomon came and ran toward Christina but a stream of vines grabbing him stopped him.  
  
"Good work Christina. You mastered the control of your power but you better be careful when you use them." Gennai said. Christina nodded her head and stepped out of the way to reveal Jake.  
  
"Ah Jake, the one that can use psychic powers. You can bend things with your mind, stop the attacker from attacking you, and so on."  
  
We watched as Gennai trained each of the digidestined after another. We were sent back to our timeline and Christina fell on her sleeping bag perfectly while Matt and I landed a little off. Christina laughed and went over to us.  
  
"You know what? Next time don't put your sleeping bags by the lake." She said as we came out of the lake-soaking wet.  
  
"Wasn't our fault." Matt said, shaking his hair dry, accidentally spraying Christina. She pushed Matt back in the lake once again.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted.  
  
"You deserved that."  
  
"No I didn't!" Matt said as he pulled her into the lake.  
  
I went over to Alie and pulled her out of her sleeping bag and carried her over to the lake. I threw her in; the cold water woke her up.  
  
"Tai!!" She yelled. I smiled and laughed.  
  
Alie pulled on my ankles, making me fall into the lake. Matt and Christina were splashing each other and I dunked Alie underwater. Matt did the same to Christina. As they surfaced, they dunked us underwater. We had a fun time just picking on each other until we got cold.  
  
"Boy that was fun." I said, drying myself off. Matt was lying down in his sleeping bag but I couldn't see Alie or Christina anywhere.  
  
"Hey Matt, did you see where the girls went to?" I asked him. He shook his head.  
  
"We were changing into warm, dry clothes." Alie said, coming out in my sweatshirt.  
  
Christina came out in her cloak she wore when she was younger.  
  
"Uh Alie, why are you wearing my sweatshirt?"  
  
"Oops, I thought it was mine." Alie said, grabbing her own sweatshirt and changed into it.  
  
"Christina? Alie?" came a voice from far away.  
  
"Brian?" Alie asked.  
  
"Yep, it's me."  
  
Brian defiantly didn't look a thing like he did in the past. He was probably the same age as Alie. He wore his white cloak and had his sword next to him.  
  
"Good to see you again, cuss." Alie said, hugging Brian.  
  
"Who are these guys?" Brian asked her.  
  
"My name is Tai Kamiya."  
  
"My name is Matt Ishida."  
  
"I've heard of you. You were the ones Alie keeps on talking about when I call her." Brian said, shaking our hands.  
  
"Of course you know me." Christina said.  
  
"How could I forget you? Oh yeah, Jake and the others are coming soon."  
  
"Neat! The whole team will be together." Christina said. "Like the old times."  
  
"Yeah, I missed being with the team." Brian said.  
  
Soon enough, the original digidestined woke up and saw Brian standing next to us.  
  
"Guys, this is Brian, my cousin." Alie explained.  
  
"I heard a lot about you." Brian said, bowing.  
  
"Brian, you've gone nuts." Alie said. Brian just smiled.  
  
"Christina?"  
  
"Jake? Is that you I hear?"  
  
"Yep and is it you I hear?"  
  
"Of course, who else might it be?"  
  
Jake and the other Legendary Digidestined came over the hill where the sun was rising. Jake gave Christina a big hug and a tackle.  
  
"Jake, please get off me!" Christina said as Jake laughed.  
  
"No way, you're going to have to make me." Jake said.  
  
"Okay, you've asked for it!" Christina tried to push him off but no luck. "Hey, no fair! You're using your powers!"  
  
"I didn't know there was a law preventing us from using our powers." Jake taunted.  
  
"All right, then I'll get you off of Christina for her." Alie said. She levitated him over the lake and dropped him in.  
  
"Hey! This water is freezing! What did you do, send a Fidgimon in here?" Jake shouted.  
  
"One thing's for sure, you haven't changed a single bit." Alie said.  
  
"Or at least my humor hasn't changed." Jake answered back.  
  
"Don't even think of levitating me in there Jake. I just got out."  
  
"Oh yeah, then how come you're not wet?"  
  
"I changed my clothes stupid."  
  
"One thing's for sure, those 2 always fight." John said.  
  
"Yeah, you should've seen them when we first came, they never agreed with each other." Katie said.  
  
"Don't push it Katie." Christina warned. "Alie has gotten much stronger than you saw her in the beginning."  
  
"She's right and also Jake and I remind me of two other people that use to fight like us." Alie said.  
  
"Who?" I asked her.  
  
"You and Matt."  
  
The Legendary Digidestined introduced themselves to the original digidestined and the original digidestined introduced themselves to the Legendary Digidestined. The ground beneath us shook violently, sending us to the ground.  
  
"What's happening?" Sora asked.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen." Christina said.  
  
Seadragomon rose from the ground, getting glares from all of us.  
  
"I'm back!" He shouted out gleefully.  
  
Seadragomon turned over to Jake, who had gotten out of the water and being helped by Christina.  
  
"Thanks cousin." Jake said.  
  
"I take those medical classes for a reason you know." Christina said.  
  
"Stone Glare!" Seadragomon shouted out, staring at Jake and Christina. They both looked him in the eye and turned to stone. We all gasped.  
  
"This must be his ultimate attack!" Silver Falcon said from the tree.  
  
Falconmon and Gryffinmon rushed over to their partners.  
  
"Jake! Oh no!" Gryffinmon said.  
  
"Christina! Please be okay!" Falconmon cried.  
  
"The prophecy." I said out loud.  
  
"What prophecy?" Katie asked me.  
  
"Well, Christina told me once about a prophecy where the Legendary Digidestined all turn to stone and the only ones who can break the spell was the original digidestined. The Legendary Digidestined then will receive their old powers and defeat the one who turned them to stone." I explained.  
  
Brian and Alie were turned to stone after John and Katie. Then only Amanda was the only one left.  
  
"Stone Glare!" Seadragomon shouted, turning Amanda to stone.  
  
"Well guys, it's up to us now." Matt said. "He turned all of the Legendary Digidestined to stone and now we have got to free them."  
  
"But how?" Kari asked.  
  
"The medallions?"  
  
"Nah, they haven't worked for awhile." Ken said.  
  
"Then what about the swords?" I asked.  
  
"That could work." Izzy said. "Try it."  
  
We took our swords out and got ready to free the Legendary Digidestined.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
"Wind!"  
  
"Light!"  
  
"Water!"  
  
"Ice!"  
  
The swords glowed and sent beams at the stone figures. The stone started to crack and fall apart.  
  
"It's working!" I shouted.  
  
The Legendary Digidestined broke out of their stone shells, revealing them in their cloaks.  
  
"No! It can't be!" Seadragomon shouted.  
  
"What can't be?" Alie asked, her voice booming all around us.  
  
"Your end is near!" Katie said, her voice also booming all around us.  
  
"You'll learn to not mess with us, Seadragomon!" Jake boomed.  
  
"Because when we are united," Brian and John said together.  
  
"We are powerful." Christina and Amanda finished.  
  
"Your puny powers will never defeat me!"  
  
"Oh yeah, who said?" Brian asked.  
  
Christina closed her eyes and whispered something. Then came a sea of vines rushing toward Seadragomon. They wrapped themselves around him and started to crush him. Katie summoned several boulders and told them to hit Seadragomon several times. Then the others did their powers while Alie got ready to do her own special power. She opened the gate to the world of darkness and sent him flying through the portal.  
  
"They did it!" TK shouted out happily.  
  
Then they all collapsed onto the ground, tired and worn out.  
  
"Alie, you all right?" I asked Alie.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She replied smiling at me.  
  
"That was fun." Jake said.  
  
"He was a lot weaker last time." I said helping Alie up.  
  
"Last time?" Brian asked.  
  
"Yah we fought him before." Alie said.  
  
"At least last time you guys weren't turned to stone." I said.  
  
"Very funny Tai." Christina said.  
  
The others sat down while Alie and I made breakfast.  
  
T.K.  
  
After breakfast we got our stuff together and headed out to meet Gennai. It sure was nice of the Legendary Digidestined joining up with us. After seeing them handle Seadragomon like that, I was so shocked. We had to cross a river and Jake pushed Christina into the river. We all laughed as Christina pulled Jake down off of the bridge. They finally caught up to us and we kept on going.  
  
"How long is it to his house?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I don't know." Tai said honestly.  
  
Tai told us to take a break. When we all sat down, under Christina's hand was a yellow tulip.  
  
"Why is it that when you place your hand on the ground a flower sprouts?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, my powers are related to nature and I guess this is some part of my power." Christina replied as some vines grabbed Jake.  
  
"Hey no fair!" He shouted.  
  
"Well, you did use your powers awhile ago so I decided to get my revenge on you." Christina said.  
  
"Good job sis!" Alie said.  
  
"What?" the Legendary Digidestined besides Alie and Christina said.  
  
"You didn't tell them did you?" Alie asked Christina. Christina shook her head.  
  
"Tell us what? Is there something we don't know?" Jake asked.  
  
"Well, my parents died in a fatal car crash. Alie's parents adopted me so that I don't have to live in Phoenix, Arizona with your mom, Jake." She explained.  
  
"Oh, I understand. If Alie's parents didn't adopt you then you'd be living with me." Jake said.  
  
"I'm your new cousin!" Alie said.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of." Jake said. Just then, a cloud formed over Jake's head and it poured rain all over him. He kept a straight face and said, "I'll get you for this."  
  
"Oh brother." Alie said. "Is he always like this?"  
  
"Yes, he can either make a joke, pull a prank on you, or get revenge." Christina said.  
  
"I'll really get you for this, Alie." Jake said.  
  
"Well just watch your step cause you'll never know when I get you again, cuss." Alie said.  
  
"Will you two give it a rest, already." Katie said.  
  
We all saw the two of them look at each other then look at Katie. Together they lifted her up mentally and dropped her in the river. We saw Jake and Alie jump up snatch up their stuff and run away from Katie who was just a little bit behind them.  
  
"Well lets get going before we lose them." Tai said.  
  
Alie  
  
"Jake run she's catching up!" I shouted at him, he was about a foot behind me.  
  
"Alie up the tree!" he shouted.  
  
Looking at the tree in front of me I ran right up it and hid in the thick part of the branches.  
  
"Jake Alie where are you two you'll get it now." Katie shouted.  
  
"How long do you think we'll be up here?" Jake asked.  
  
"I don't know it depends on how long it will take her to cool off." I said leaning against the trunk, "the others are going to be mad at Katie though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm the only one that knows the way to Gennai's."  
  
"Good point."  
  
We watched as Katie started to look around for us. Unknown to Jake I was contacting Christina, Matt and Tai.  
  
'Where are you two?' Tai thought.  
  
'Up a tree.' I thought back.  
  
'Which one?' Christina asked.  
  
'You'll see.'  
  
Seeing the others coming closer I levitated Jake down to the ground.  
  
"There you are now you'll get it!" Katie shouted.  
  
I started to laugh as I watched Katie chase Jake around finally tackling him and she started to tickle him. Unknown to the others I was jumping from tree to tree trying to get better view to see if we were going the right way.  
  
'Alie where are you?' Tai asked.  
  
'At the edge of the forest why?' I thought.  
  
'Because I just climbed the tree that Jake came down from.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'How did you get down there?' he asked.  
  
'I hopped from tree to tree.'  
  
'Okay I'll tell the others where you are and I'll come join you.'  
  
'Be careful.'  
  
'Don't worry I will.'  
  
After a while I saw Tai coming. I also saw Gennai's house. When Tai got closer enough to reach for me I jumped down to the ground and started to run away from Katie again. Unknown to the others I was leading them right for Gennai's. I ran until I found a lake. Katie tackled me down on the ground and tried to tickle me but it was no use. I threw her off me and she landed in the lake. When she got out, Gennai appeared in front of the lake.  
  
"Hey Gennai." I said, giving him a hug.  
  
"Good to see you again." He said as the others came rushing in.  
  
"I have a question: Why is the second group called the Legendary Digidestined?" Davis asked.  
  
"I don't know myself. Maybe you should ask Azulongmon or any of the other Digi-Gods." Gennai said.  
  
"Oh, then where do we find them?"  
  
"I'll show you." Gennai said, walking into a forest. The others sighed as they got up and caught up with us.  
  
Minutes later….  
  
"Are we there yet?" complained Jake.  
  
"Jake?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Jake stared at me then looked at his surroundings. I saw him look around and I started to run.  
  
'Alie, where are you going?' Tai thought.  
  
"I'll meet you there!" I shouted.  
  
'You didn't answer my question.' Tai thought.  
  
'I'm going ahead to be sure that we are going in the right direction and to stay away from Jake.' I thought.  
  
'Uh Alie?' Christina thought.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Um, Jake just ran after you and he doesn't look happy at all.'  
  
'Uh, bye!'  
  
Matt  
  
I watched as Jake ran into the forest, yelling. I sighed in disbelief.  
  
"I'll go stop Jake." Tai said, running in after Jake.  
  
"Do they do this all the time?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yep." Christina sighed.  
  
Catching up with Tai, we saw him right on top of Jake. I tried not to laugh but it didn't work so I laughed.  
  
'What's so funny?' Tai asked me mentally.  
  
'Nothing, Tai. It's nothing at all.' I thought.  
  
'Yeah right.'  
  
'Hey, this ain't the time to be fighting.' Christina thought.  
  
'We aren't!' We thought.  
  
'Good grief.'  
  
'I didn't know you were related to Charlie Brown.' I thought.  
  
Christina tackled me to the ground. The others sighed and walked ahead, leaving Christina, Tai, Jake, and me alone.  
  
"Tai…can you get off me?" Jake asked.  
  
"No, unless you promise not to hurt Alie." Tai said.  
  
"I'm not promising anything."  
  
"Okay, you're asking for it!" Tai said, giving Jake a noogie.  
  
"Ahh… Tai stop it!" Jake shouted.  
  
"Will you not hurt Alie then?"  
  
"Only if she stops picking on me, I'll stop picking on her." Jake said.  
  
'Alie, if you promise not to pick on Jake, Jake will stop picking on you.' I thought.  
  
'Okay, works for me.' Alie thought. 'There goes my fun of the day.'  
  
"She agrees." I said to Jake. Jake stared at me weirdly. "Uh, it's nothing."  
  
Christina finally got off me but I pushed her into a tree and dashed off.  
  
"Hey Matt, that was not fair!" She shouted at me.  
  
I knew I was going to get it. I ran until I caught up with the others that were with Alie.  
  
"Hey Matt, where's Tai, Jake, and Christina?" Alie asked me.  
  
"Christina is going to get me and Tai and Jake are trying to stop her." I explained.  
  
'What did you do now?' Alie thought.  
  
'I think I really got her mad.' I thought.  
  
'What did you do to make her mad?'  
  
'I pushed her into a tree and since I know her well enough I know that she can get mad easily.'  
  
'You're really asking for it aren't you?'  
  
'Yep, I agree with you on that.'  
  
"Matt, where did you go?" Christina shouted.  
  
"Oh lord." I said, running away.  
  
"Matt, wait up!" Alie shouted. "You don't know where you're going!"  
  
"Good point but I'm trying to get away from my girlfriend!"  
  
Alie tackled me down and pinned me. "That was to easy."  
  
"Oh yah!" I said attempting to pin Alie.  
  
"Pinned yah." She said sitting on my stomach.  
  
I attempted to pin her but she got the better of me.  
  
"Pinned yah again." She said now sitting on my legs, this time I was facing the ground, "you need to work on your wrestling Matt."  
  
She stood up and helped me up. Looking back I saw Jake and Tai pinning Christina.  
  
"Uh Matt you may wanna climb a tree." Alie said.  
  
"Okay." I said and I scampered up it.  
  
Tai  
  
I watched as Matt climbed a tree, "I think we can get off her now Jake. Matt should be fine."  
  
Getting off her we watched her run towards where Matt once was.  
  
"Oivia." Yolei said.  
  
We headed up to where Christina and Alie were. When we got there we couldn't see Christina anywhere.  
  
"Uh Alie?" T.K. asked her.  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Where are Christina and my brother?"  
  
We saw her indicate to the tree. "I think we should leave them alone for a while." Alie said.  
  
"Yah we don't want to interfere." I said and everyone found a place to sit and we relaxed. We waited for them to come back but I knew it wouldn't be anytime soon.  
  
Christina  
  
I saw Matt swing from tree to tree and I followed him until I pinned him against the tree trunk.  
  
"Get off me!" Matt said.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to get off you." I said.  
  
"I know a way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." Then Matt kissed me. It seemed he was using it as a way to calm me down. It worked. He knew me too well.  
  
"Do you guys want to come down now?" Tai asked.  
  
"We're busy." Matt shouted.  
  
"Hope you're not making out." Tai said back.  
  
"We're not!" We both shouted.  
  
"Then how about coming down then?" Alie asked.  
  
"Oh alright. You spoiled my fun." Matt said.  
  
'Dork.' Alie thought.  
  
We climbed back down and followed Gennai and Alie to Azulongmon. We had to climb up very cold mountains. Most of us complained about the mountains being cold but Gennai and Alie didn't hear the complaining.  
  
"Are we there yet? I'm freezing my pants off!" Jake asked.  
  
"Make sure you don't lose them." Matt shouted.  
  
"Not funny Matt." Jake said.  
  
"I wasn't trying to be." Matt shouted back.  
  
"Oh great that's just what we need, more fighting!" I shouted back at them.  
  
"That's guys for you." Alie said. "They love to fight."  
  
"No we don't!" The boys all shouted.  
  
"Yeah you do." Yolei shouted.  
  
"Can we at least have some peace? All we ever do is make noise." I said.  
  
"Someone may hear us." Alie said, looking through her binoculars.  
  
Gennai and Alie lead us all the way over to Azulongmon. He still looked like he did the last time we saw him.  
  
"Good evening digidestined and Gennai. How may I help you?" Azulongmon said as the other 3 Digi-Gods came.  
  
"Well, I have a question: Why is the second group of digidestined called the Legendary Digidestined?" Davis asked.  
  
"Hmm, well it all started when the first group of digidestined came. They had a member that was both an original and Legendary Digidestined. The second group came minutes after the first group." Azulongmon explained.  
  
"Each of the Legendary Digidestined had very powerful and interesting powers. They didn't use any of the elements besides 2 of them." Ebonwumon said.  
  
"So Alie is half and half?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yes." Xuanmon said.  
  
"She was really apart of your group Tai but she had amazing powers that almost matched up with the combined attack from all of the Legendary Digidestined." Baihumon explained.  
  
"Whoa! That's really powerful." Jake said.  
  
"Dork." Katie said.  
  
"Christina, Jake, Brian, Katie, Alie, John, and Amanda would you please come with me?" Ebonwumon asked.  
  
"Sure." We said, following Ebonwumon.  
  
Jake  
  
We followed Ebonwumon to a training ground. We all gasped in shock as we stared at the stadium. It reminded me of the Roman Coliseum we studied in History class. It was about the size of a football field and it had several different odds and ends placed in there.  
  
"This is the place you'll be training in for the next month." Ebonwumon explained.  
  
"So we're going to train in this stadium?" Katie asked, examining the golden statues.  
  
"Yes. You'll practice on reading each other's thoughts, feelings, emotions, etc. Gennai will be here helping you all through the training. Good luck." Then Ebonwumon disappeared.  
  
We found some chairs that we all sat in. My chair had my crest symbol on it. Gennai came through the steel doors and greeted us as he sat in his chair.  
  
"Welcome, Legendary Digidestined. This is the training ground of the other famous digidestined. I am going to train you guys first before I train the other group. You each are going to have your own room and training schedule. Some of you will have the same schedule which means that your power levels are the same." Gennai explained.  
  
"Will there be tests?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yes but they are not going to be ones where you answer questions on pieces of paper." Gennai said.  
  
I looked at Christina who was looking at me. Her cloak changed from yellow to gold. Her hair shimmered in the light and her eyes sparkled in the light. I looked back at Gennai, who was explaining how the training would be like. My periwinkle cloak matched the color of the chair that was weird.  
  
"I'll show you to your rooms so that you can unpack your things. You'll be given your uniforms in the morning. The uniforms are for your training." Gennai explained as he showed us our rooms. My room was painted all periwinkle and had imprints of my crest on the walls.  
  
"Nice room, Jake." Christina said as we saw her room. Her room was painted all gold and her crest was imprinted on the walls. It was like she was a princess or something. Alie's was even more amazing since she was the digital princess.  
  
"I put some dress clothes for the balls and special occasions just for you. The boys have tuxs and girls have dresses. The girls will wear special jewelry also. I'll let you explore you rooms more closely since they do hold special gifts and surprises." Gennai explained as he left.  
  
I closed the door and explored my room. I saw a periwinkle crown sitting on a pillow. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I looked like a prince. I smiled to myself as I set the crown down. On all my walls I had windows so I could peek at the others' rooms. I looked at Christina's first. She was lying down on her bed and I saw a gold crown sitting on a pillow by her bed. I guess she recognized it. Alie had no surprises. She already knew she was a princess and where her surprises were. Katie had light purple wallpaper with her crest all over it. Amanda had plain white wallpaper with her crest of Serenity all over it. Brian had black wallpaper with his crest of Peace all over it. My crest was Responsibility. Christina's old crest was called Caring until someone crushed that crest and gave her the crest of Loneliness. I placed my periwinkle crown on my head and heard the bell sounding for us to meet Gennai in the meeting room. We all came in wearing our dresses/tuxedos and crowns.  
  
"So you discovered the crowns. You all are digital princes and princesses of the digital world. You were born here in the digital world from different families. Each family had a king and queen, which would have either a prince or princess. Each of you was born under each different family and you were destined to be together in some point in time. Your families were destroyed and I gave you guys to human families in the Human world. I wasn't supposed to tell you that until the time was right." Gennai explained softly.  
  
"So, that's another reason why we are so special." Katie said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Yes, there are many ways you are special and why you are legendary. You'll find those things out when you do this training. It will start tomorrow morning so you better have a good breakfast because you'll be up until midnight training."  
  
"From morning to midnight?" Amanda asked. Gennai nodded. "Ain't that a lot of time to practice?"  
  
"Yes it is but the time will go by fast."  
  
"Oh I'm sure it will." Christina said as her crown and her dress sparkled in the light.  
  
"I will give you your schedules tomorrow morning when I wake you up."  
  
"You will wake us up?" John asked.  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"After dinner you can go to your rooms and get some sleep coz tomorrow is going to be a big day for you all." Gennai said as he disappeared from the table.  
  
Dinner was ham, buns, and milk. They had other kinds of dishes but I didn't recognize them at all. Alie knew the dishes better than anyone else in the room. I was surprised to see Katie not complaining about anything. Maybe she finally got over complaining and decided to act more mature.  
  
"How are things going in the states?" Alie asked us.  
  
"Things are doing well. But we still are affected by the September 11th attack." Brian replied.  
  
I almost forgot. On September 11th, 4 planes were highjaked and they crashed into buildings. 2 of those planes crashed into the World Trade Center towers in New York while one plane hit the Pentagon and the other plane crashed into Pennsylvania because that plane was supposed to crash into the Pentagon but some of the people on the plane crashed that plane down before it got any closer to the Pentagon.  
  
"Oh, I remember now. That was really horrible." Christina said.  
  
"Yes it was. I hope we don't get any other attacks like that." I said softly, looking at the floor. Christina placed her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Is there something wrong, cousin?" She asked me gently.  
  
"No, I just don't want to remember that attack. Remember, I now live in New York since mom moved from Phoenix to New York City. I was there, Christina, when the attack happened." I explained as Christina hugged me close to her.  
  
"You don't have to remember it, Jake. Everything's gonna be alright now that you're safe and you will learn to defend yourself." Christina said softly as she gave a kiss on the cheek as she sat back down.  
  
I smiled and thanked her. She is someone who cares for everyone. That is why her crest used to be Caring, she cared deeply for each and every single living thing on Earth and the Digital World. I totally forgot that I was a prince of the Digital World. Wonder what the other kids will think when we tell them we are the princes and princesses of the Digital World. That's when Christina's crest glowed a bright gold.  
  
"What's going on?" Katie asked as we crowded around Christina. She took off her crest and we watched in amazement as it changed. The circle shrunk and the small stars grew a little. Each of the stars attached itself onto the circle, one of the points were touching the circle. A triangle appeared inside the circle.  
  
"The crest of Caring…" I whispered softly.  
  
"I guess when she really cared her crest was restored, which means the spell must be over." Alie said.  
  
Christina put her crest and tag back on her neck. She was really shocked when she got her old crest back. The rest of us were pretty shocked also. I guess you would be if your crest changed back to its original shape and broke the evil spell. (A/N: I'll do a story where it takes place when the beginning of when the Legendary Digidestined came around. It'll explain about the evil spell and will answer many questions you have about this series. And yes it will be a part of the series.)  
  
After dinner, we chatted until it was time for us to go to bed. I pulled on some pajama's that was in my drawer and climbed into bed. My Digimon, Gryffinmon, was fast asleep by my bed. I smiled and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Alie  
  
I woke up at 9:00 in the morning. I put on my original clothing and went to breakfast. As I walked, I saw some figure stand in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Ahh, so this is the Angel of Faith. You're very beautiful. The Angel of Caring and yourself are going to die as soon as I'm through with you, He thought in my head.  
  
'Go away.' I thought. He stared at me and disappeared. I gave a sigh and walked into the dining room. The only person in there was Christina, along with Falconmon and Gatomon. I sat down beside Gatomon and took a plate, then started to put some donuts on it.  
  
"Are you ok Alie?" Christina asked me.  
  
"Yeah, why?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I heard your thoughts. You said 'go away'. I'm just wondering, who was it you were talking mentally to?" She asked.  
  
"It was nothing." I lied. I didn't want her to know what I saw and what I had heard.  
  
"Are you sure?" Christina asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, okay. I already got my schedule. I'll see you later." Then she and Falconmon ran through a wall that was leading to the training grounds.  
  
"Alie, I know you were lying to Christina." Gatomon said staring with her blue eyes.  
  
"Did you also hear that voice too, Gatomon?" I asked. Gatomon nodded.  
  
"Yes, I heard everything. Indeed Christina and you are known as the Angels of Caring and Faith." Gatomon said.  
  
I was about to say something when Gennai gave me my schedule.  
  
"Yours is the same as Christina since you 2 are the only ones who know how to speak mentally to each other and read each other's thoughts. I want you to go out and meet her after you're completely finished with breakfast." Gennai said as he went back through the door he came through.  
  
"Let's go." Gatomon said jumping off of the table and went through the same wall as Christina and Falconmon had. I quickly finished and went through the same wall. The room I was in looked like it was being used for a weightlifting room only the machines weren't here. Christina was on the other side with 2 Digimon I never saw before. Gennai came through the wall.  
  
"Ahh, so you have found the Digimon you'll be working with through out your training. You will still be using your own Digimon but these guys are your trainers so listen to everything they say." Gennai explained.  
  
"Hello, my name is Flareodramon. I will be Alie's trainer for the time being. My attacks are Flaming Tornado and Fire Tail Slash." Flareodramon replied. She looked like a small dragon only her tail was on fire. Her wings were the color of red, orange, and yellow.  
  
"I am Joltedramon, brother to Flareodramon. I am the trainer who will train Christina. My attacks are very similar to Megaparrotmon but only they are twice as powerful so don't get me mad." Joltedramon explained. He looked like Flareodramon only his tail was shaped like a lightning bolt. He also had spikes poking out all over his body, except his head, neck, and legs.  
  
"So, you are our trainers right?" Christina asked. The 2 Digimon nodded their heads.  
  
"Yes, we will teach what we know. Once we teach you, then you will be much more powerful than you are right now." Joltedramon replied.  
  
"Awesome." I replied in amazement. Flareodramon smiled and beckoned me to an empty room.  
  
"The other digidestined are all in their respective rooms. We will be alone when I train you. Joltedramon teaches things much different than what I do. He is the strongest of all the trainers I've heard of. We are going to start with defensive moves. Joltedramon will have you and Christina fight in one battle where you defend yourself against Christina's attacks. This is a friendly battle so no one will be destroyed since the attacks only work on Digimon, not humans. Then you will learn the same moves that Christina learned only in a different way." Flareodramon explained. I nodded my head.  
  
"But what about the others?" I asked.  
  
"They will first learn how to communicate through thoughts. Then you all will learn the other things that will help you learn more about the others." Flareodramon said softly, stretching her wings.  
  
"Oh I see. We learn at separate speed and separate courses." I said just to be interrupted by Joltedramon and Christina running into the room.  
  
"We must hurry before we are crushed!" Joltedramon shouted as he lead us 3 out of the building. We saw the other Legendary Digidestined out there too.  
  
"Well, looks like we have to train outside." Replied a small unicorn, which had a purple horn on her forehead, but she also had one on her nose.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Flareodramon said disappointingly.  
  
A month later…  
  
We returned back to the real world (or now known to us as the human world). I got back together with Christina, Matt, and Tai to tell them we should go back to our singing career.  
  
"That's a great idea Alie." Christina said excitedly. Tai and Matt nodded in agreement, I smiled. I called the manager and told him that Phoenix is back. He told me that it was great that we are back. It went to the news, even the front of the newspaper.  
  
Matt  
  
It was titled, "Phoenix is back!" Then all of a sudden, we were on talk shows all over the world. Our first kickoff for our tour will start in Odiaba, Japan and go all over the world, visiting each country and state. The kickoff would be a week from now then we would tour all over Japan and so forth.  
  
At the night of the concert, I was getting nervous. The place was sold out and thousands of our old fans were out there chanting out our name. We had Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Bbmak, and Britney Spears with us. Tai and I were then lowered down in front of the curtain and I felt sick but I did my line.  
  
"Where are we Tai?" I asked him.  
  
"Gee, looks like there's gonna be a concert because it seems that there is a crowd out there." Tai said as we unhooked ourselves and tore off the clothes, revealing the clothes we were using in our concert.  
  
"What's up Odiaba?" Tai shouted out to the crowd as Christina and Alie entered in. The stadium erupted in screams.  
  
"We are back!!" Christina shouted out as there was a big explosion of fire from off the sides of the stage. "First of all, we have 4 special guests that are going to be singing with us during the concert. Second of all, I want you to make some noise as we introduce our special guests Backstreet Boys!" The crowd went wild as the Backstreet Boys came rushing out, slapping high-fives with us. "NSYNC, Bbmak, and Britney Spears!" The rest of them came out to the loud noise.  
  
"Our first song is called The Call by Backstreet Boys." I said as NSYNC, Bbmak, and Britney left, which left only Backstreet Boys and us on the stage. We went into the curtain and got to our positions for the song. The curtains raised up and revealed the full stage.  
  
Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny  
  
Me and my boys went out just to end up in misery  
  
Was about to go home when there she was standing in front of me  
  
I said hi. I got a place nearby, wanna go?  
  
I should've said no, someone's waiting for me  
  
But I called my girl up and said…  
  
Listen baby I'm sorry  
  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
  
I will be late, don't stay up and wait for me  
  
Say again, you're dropping out, my battery is low  
  
Just so you know, we're going to a place nearby  
  
Gotta go  
  
Now 2 years gone, nothing's been won  
  
I can't take it back, what's done is done  
  
One of her friends found out that she wasn't my only one  
  
And it eats me up inside that she's not by my side  
  
Just because I made that call that night  
  
Listen baby I'm sorry  
  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
  
I will be late, don't stay up and wait for me  
  
Say again, you're dropping out, my battery is low  
  
Just so you know, we're going to a place nearby  
  
Gotta go  
  
Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny  
  
Me and my boys went out just to end up in misery  
  
Was about to go home when she was standing in front of me  
  
I said hi. I got a place nearby, gotta go  
  
Listen baby I'm sorry  
  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
  
I will be late, don't stay up and wait for me  
  
Say again, you're dropping out, my battery is low  
  
Just so you know, we're going to a place nearby  
  
Gotta go  
  
The entire crowd erupted in cheers. During the whole time we were trying to find each other while singing along.  
  
"Thank you. Wasn't that just a great song?" JC asked us as the rest of the special guests came out.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. The next song is called Don't Look Down but we will take a short break because we need a stage change so please hold on. This would be a time where you can go do your business before we come back here on the stage." Tai said as the curtain's closed. We all went to the back room to get changed for this next song. Alie and Christina were going to wear outfits that acrobats would usually wear. Tai and I were going to sit this one out so the ones who are doing this song are Bbmak, Alie and Christina. What Tai and I are doing in the song is just things like a normal circus would do before the acrobats came out. NSYNC, Backstreet Boys, and Britney are going to help us out. Britney was going to be vaulting over a vaulting horse.  
  
In about an hour or so, we opened the curtains that revealed a small circus ring with a tightrope high in the sky. We all came out and did our little routine before the lights shined up to reveal Bbmak, Alie, and Christina. Alie was with Bbmak while Christina was alone over on the other side. The music started up and soon Christina started singing while she carefully went on the tightrope.  
  
You and I were way up high  
  
In the dark, tell me where the light's gonna come from now  
  
Is it you, was it me?  
  
Fallin out of hope, tightrope  
  
After all baby you should know, not to be the cramp  
  
All the talks by the fork  
  
Fallin, love is a high wire act  
  
We've got to get our balance back  
  
And I know we can still do that  
  
If you don't look down  
  
Don't fear now  
  
We've already lost our way  
  
The memory of yesterday  
  
Is still strong enough to light the way  
  
Don't look down  
  
We can rebound  
  
Whatever may lie ahead  
  
Keep your eyes on me now  
  
And baby, don't look down  
  
Alie: A starry sky, a lullaby  
  
Is all we need to fortify  
  
What is weakening  
  
Wasn't you, it was me  
  
Running to get out or walk back in  
  
I wanna end all suffering  
  
I do believe a second chance is coming  
  
Love is a high wire act  
  
Got to be an acrobat  
  
And I know you can still be that  
  
If you don't look down  
  
Don't fear now  
  
We've already lost our way  
  
The memory of yesterday  
  
Is still enough to light the way  
  
Don't look down  
  
We can rebound  
  
Whatever may lie ahead, keep your eyes on me now  
  
And baby, don't look down  
  
Don't listen to the crowd  
  
I know the sky is ominous and stormy  
  
I know it's hard to find your shelter here  
  
Inside you feel it's too far to be falling  
  
But baby, don't you fear  
  
If you don't look down  
  
Don't fear now  
  
We've already lost our way  
  
The memory of yesterday  
  
Is still strong enough to light the way  
  
Don't look down  
  
We can rebound  
  
Whatever may lie ahead  
  
Keep your eyes on me now  
  
And baby, don't look down  
  
And baby, don't look down  
  
Don't look down, you should never look down  
  
Don't fear now, you should never fear now  
  
Don't look down, you should never look down  
  
Don't fear now, you should never fear now  
  
Once again, the crowd went wild. During the singing, they wobbled and still were able to sing. At the end of the song, Christina fell and luckily was caught by me. We stripped our clothes and revealed our other suits. The curtain closed so that it could be set up for another song.  
  
"Was that good or what?" Christina shouted. The crowd answered by shouting out yes. "Excellent. Now while we wait for the stage to be cleared and set up, we will take questions." NSYNC and the other guests left stage, leaving Alie, Christina, Tai, and I all alone on the stage.  
  
An hour and a half later, we finally got to have some fresh air as we waited for our friends to come and congratulate us. We had plans to release our new album when are halfway around the world, touring.  
  
After the concert all of the bands hung around to find something to do. Justin, J.C, Britney and Alie were exploring the basement while the rest of us stayed on the main floor. Looking over at Tai he seemed to be mad about something. 'What's wrong Tai?' I thought to him.  
  
'They've been gone for along time.' He thought.  
  
'So what, it's a maze down there you and I both know that.'  
  
'It shouldn't take them this long to find their way around.'  
  
'You're becoming jealous of J.C. aren't you?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Tai I can read your thoughts you gotta remember that.'  
  
Just then Alie, J.C, Justin and Britney came back and Alie didn't look too happy. She came over to the two of us.  
  
"Tai can I talk to you, alone." She said. By the tone of her voice I guessed that she was reading Tai's thoughts and found out that Tai was jealous.  
  
Alie  
  
Walking ahead of Tai I headed into my dressing room and shut the door behind him. I had heard his thoughts while I was down stairs with the other three.  
  
"Tai what were you doing while I was down stairs?" I asked him already knowing the answers from Christina.  
  
"I was hanging out with Nick, Brian, and A.J." he lied.  
  
"No you weren't," I said, "you're lying to me I asked Christina and she told me that you were watching the opening that I had gone out of with J.C."  
  
"Okay so I was, maybe you can explain to me why my girlfriend was walking around with some other guy?"  
  
"He and I were just talking about how we were doing!" I said.  
  
"It looked like you 2 were getting pretty cozy to me." Tai said, I was now pretty pissed off at him but unknown to me he was going to make me even more mad.  
  
"Don't push it goggle head!" I growled, but he wasn't going to listen to me.  
  
"Was that an insult? Well guess what, you broke my heart when you were with that…that idiot!"  
  
"Don't insult J.C. he's one of my best friends like you used to be before we started going out! You know what Tai?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't know the first rule of being someone's boyfriend!"  
  
"Oh yah and what's that?"  
  
Tears streaming down my face I told him, "The one thing to keep a relationship is that we're supposed to trust each other."  
  
"You don't trust me!"  
  
"Take that back Taichi sure there were times when you and Matt headed out to go to a party I wondered if you were with another girl but I knew better! I knew I could trust you!"  
  
"Don't you dare call me that Allison!" He said I knew that he didn't want to be called by his full name.  
  
"You know what Tai?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"All those times we've been together and all those dates I cherished those memories and now I have a new one to add."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"When I broke up with the love of my life, the one guy I thought that I would be with forever."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yah, I had envisioned what the perfect guy would be like everything about him all I knew was that he had to be able to care about me like you did and I had finally found him, the perfect guy, do you know who it was?"  
  
"Yah J.C."  
  
"No, it was you, the day that you said that you loved me my heart flew I had finally found the perfect guy the one I wanted to be with forever he was you. I had the perfect guy with me and I didn't even know it."  
  
He just stared at me.  
  
"Take back your ring!" I said throwing it at him it bounced off his forehead and landed at his feet, "I never want to see you again."  
  
"Works for me!"  
  
"I never want you to talk to or touch me again!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Staring at him for about ten seconds I ran out of the room tears streaming down my cheeks, running past the others and outside. I sat down on the bench and cried my heart out.  
  
Matt  
  
As I walked towards where Tai and Alie were when I heard them both shouting. I headed over as Alie ran past me.  
  
'Tai, what have you done now?' I thought.  
  
'I didn't do anything.' Tai thought back to me.  
  
'Yes you have, quit lying. Now answer this: why was Alie crying?' I thought.  
  
'What are you talking about Matt?' Tai yelled mentally.  
  
'You know what I'm talking about, Tai. Alie was crying when she ran past me. I know you were the cause of this problem!' I thought angrily at Tai.  
  
'Alright, I confess that I was the cause of her crying but it was because she was flirting with J.C.' Tai thought.  
  
I walked through the open door and punched Tai in the stomach. Tai staggered back and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Tai you were lucky, you had a girlfriend that loved you with all her heart! You go and throw that away just because she went to go and talk with one of her friends! I'm smart enough to trust my girlfriend unlike you!"  
  
"Hey what I go and do is none of your business!"  
  
"Hey you 2 break it up!" Justin shouted coming in between Tai and I stopping us from tearing each other limb from limb.  
  
"How about you try to talk to him about the problem he created." I said, walking out of the room. I was walking along when I saw Alie and Christina sitting together on the bench.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here Matt." Christina said who was embracing Alie. "I told Lance to go tell the others about the situation."  
  
"Justin had arrived just in time to stop me from tearing that idiot to shreds." I said, punching my fist in my palm.  
  
"You should have Matt." Alie sobbed.  
  
"Justin and the others will handle Tai while you and I have to help Alie out." Christina said as J.C ran up to us.  
  
"Are you ok Alie?" JC asked worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Alie said, wiping tears from her face.  
  
JC gave Alie a hug. Alie sobbed into his shirt while he patted her back. Christina smiled and I sat down beside her, placing my arm around her shoulder. Christina pushed my arm off but I placed it back on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes as I laughed.  
  
"You don't know when to quit now do you Matt?" Christina said as I kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"You got that right, sweetheart." I said in her ear.  
  
A week later…..  
  
Tai  
  
It has been a week since I had that fight with Alie. A lot of my friends say to cheer up I was now a free man. The best part was I could go anywhere and date any girl I want but something's still missing. Sure I miss talking to Alie like we were still best friends and we never told each other that we loved each other, but she still wont talk to me, every time we pass each other in the halls we ignore each other. During interviews and concerts for the Phoenix we just smiled and did what we were suppose to do but where no one could see us we ignored each other. If we had to work together in the Digi-world we would do it then we would ignore each other.  
  
Matt has finally forgiven me. He and Christina were doing great they had the same kind of relationship as Alie and I had, except I wasn't as crazy as Matt. There were times when I wished that Alie and I were still together but then I gave myself a mental slap to make me forget but it couldn't happen every so often I would smile at a memory that we share. Now that I'm single I notice Sora checking me out so I've been avoiding her.  
  
It was getting close to the time where we get out of school. For Alie, Christina, Matt, and I we had to do practicing for when we would be traveling around the world. We decided to take Matt's SUV to the rehearsal, Christina sat next to Matt so I was stuck sitting in the back seats with Alie. On the way, I saw Matt slink one of his hands on top of Christina's hand. Christina looked at him and looked back out the window. I almost could've sworn that Matt was looking at her, smiling. Alie looked at Matt and rolled her eyes. Matt stared back at her and went back to watching the road since he was driving but he kept on looking in the rear view mirror. Looking out the window I set my right hand down on what I thought was the middle seat but was actually Alie's hand we both pulled back our hands and looked at each other for about 20 seconds then Alie looked back out the window.  
  
"Are you 2 enjoying yourselves?" Matt teased as Alie and I shook our heads no.  
  
"Finally you guys agree on something." Christina said. Alie rolled her eyes and I laughed.  
  
"Uh Tai?" Alie asked.  
  
"Yah." I asked anxious I was hoping she was thinking the same thing that I was.  
  
"You have a bit of chip dip on your chin." She said, she took a Kleenex and got it for me.  
  
"Thanks." I said disappointed, Alie just looked back out the window.  
  
"You finally said something to each other." Matt said, smiling. Alie playfully punched Matt on the shoulder.  
  
"I didn't want to have him go through the embarrassment." She said and returned her attention back outside the window.  
  
Christina was still looking out the window, watching the scenery go passing by. It would be another few minutes until we will have arrived to rehearsal. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail like Alie's. I gave myself a mental slap on the head. Why did I compare her hair to Alie's? That day was great but I was comparing just about everything to Alie. That night it hit me,  
  
"I haven't gotten over her yet." I realized.  
  
  
  
Has Tai really gotten over Alie and if not will they get back together? Find out in the next book: The New Prophecy. 


	11. The New Prophecy

The New Prophecy  
  
By:  
  
Alie & Christina  
  
Hey digi-fans this is Alie Johnson of the digidestined. Hope you like the last book Tai and I had a big fight and we broke up but towards the end Tai realized that he hadn't gotten over me, well lets get started.  
  
1 An evil unfaced before will track down the digital princess  
  
Once she is destroyed, it will find and destroy the ones like her  
  
One of the digital princes will then summon the spirit of one of the digital princesses  
  
After it is destroyed, the lost ones will come back  
  
I sat bolt strait up I was now breathing heavily. "That was really creepy." I said.  
  
Looking at the time it was 11:30 p.m. it was too late to call Tai. "What was I thinking, I'm not talking to Tai." The phone rang loudly from the living room. I ran down the stairs to get the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Alie speaking."  
  
"Hey, it's Matt."  
  
"Hey Matt, how you doing?"  
  
"Good you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Why did you call me at this time of night?"  
  
"I had a very strange dream."  
  
That's when Christina came down the stairs.  
  
"Alie, I had the strangest dream. It was about a prophecy…"  
  
"You to?" I asked.  
  
"Yah, hey who are you talking to?"  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Why would he be calling now?"  
  
"He had one to, you go ahead and talk to him I need to head to bed I gotta get up early tomorrow."  
  
"Night." She said as I handed over the phone and headed up stairs.  
  
"Night!" I called down.  
  
Laying down the phone in my room started to ring, "Hello." I said sleepily.  
  
"Alie?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Yah."  
  
"It's me, Tai." I came close to hanging up but I decided to see what he wanted and besides he sounded worried.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's this dream I had."  
  
"Let me guess it was about a prophecy?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"So far you, Matt, Christina, and I have had the same dream."  
  
"Weird, but I'm worried that it might be about you."  
  
"It is."  
  
"How you're not a princess."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yah so are Christina, Katie, Kari, and Amanda."  
  
"And the guys?"  
  
"Well Brian, Jake, John, Matt, T.K. and yourself are digital princes."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"About month after we first came to the digital world."  
  
"This is the longest conversation we've had in a while."  
  
"Yah, well I'm still mad at you. Though I'm still your friend Tai."  
  
"Well, that is very nice of you to say that."  
  
"Hey I've been your friend ever since preschool so how could I stay mad at you for a long period of time."  
  
"I got to go. I need to get some sleep since we have practice for the touring around the world."  
  
"See you tomorrow buddy."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hanging up the phone I lay down and fell asleep. Waking up that morning I was happy because I had my best friend back I headed out to the garage with Christina my eyes widened as I saw a brand new SUV. It was beautiful Blue- green, leather interior sports utility vehicle. It even had an automatic start, unlock and lock buttons, and a CD player. To top it of there was a giant red bow on its roof. There was a card on the hood opening it the card said:  
  
Alie,  
  
For your enjoyment to drive this great gift is for you, open the glove box and you will find the keys to your new SUV.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
???  
  
"That's amazing Alie." Christina said as she put her bag in her Dodge Durango and looked over the truck.  
  
"Wonder who gave this to me." I said.  
  
"I don't know. We need to pick up Tai and Matt then get to rehearsal." Christina said. She hopped into her Dodge Durango and waited for me to pull out first before she backed out of the driveway. We sped off to pick up the boys. I went one way and Christina went the other way. I pulled into the parking lot and went to Kamiya's apartment.  
  
"Hi Alie." Kari said when I had knocked the door.  
  
"Hey Kari, where's your brother?" I asked.  
  
"Still asleep." She answered.  
  
"Oh brother we're going to be late." I said.  
  
Kari and I headed to his room and looked in and sure enough there was Tai face up asleep. Kari and I walked over and looked at him. I sat down on the edge of his bed a flicked his ear once and he didn't wake up.  
  
"I hate it when he's this stubborn." I said.  
  
"How in the world are we going to wake him up?"  
  
"Easy get me a plastic bag and a pair of scissors."  
  
Coming back I cut a hole that would fit over his head. Putting it over his head we made sure there was no hole for water to leak out of, taking the glass of water from the side of his bed I poured it on his head waking him up instantly.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." I said to Tai as he wiped the water off his face.  
  
"Morning." He said sleepily as he took off the plastic bag and went to go brush his hair.  
  
After brushing it he used his hair spray to stick the loose hairs together, after he threw on a clean shirt since he had slept in his pants as usual and we headed to the parking lot.  
  
"Wow where did you get the new truck?" he asked me surprised.  
  
"Well I guess that rules out that you gave it to me. Oh yah, I just got it this morning it was sitting in the driveway here's the card that came with it and there was a giant red bow on the roof." I said handing it to him while I drove to where the concert was going to be held.  
  
On the way there we discussed who could have given it to me. We came up with about 20 different people. Arriving at the hall we got there the same time as Christina and Matt.  
  
"Good you could make it on time." Andy said as he shut the door that lead to his office.  
  
"I had a little problem with goggle boy here." I said pointing to Tai.  
  
"I had a slight problem but I was able to wake him up my way." Christina said smiling at Matt.  
  
"Today, we are going to work on Don't Look Down. We have to work on the trapeze act with Bbmak. Although you got it down when you performed to Japan but we need to add some more parts and acts while you are doing the song because it's boring to just watch 5 people doing a trapeze act."  
  
"You could have Tai and Matt act like clowns." I joked, I ran as Tai chased me around the stage. Approaching the vaulting horse I got ready to mount. Jumping on the springboard I grabbed the handles, did a handstand, landed and stuck it.  
  
"Now that's kind of stuff I'm talking about." Andy said applauding.  
  
"So we need to do something that will attract the audiences attention?" Tai asked Andy. Andy nodded.  
  
"I found some professional circus trainers that will teach you some neat and eye-catching moves that will attract attention." Andy said as 2 trainers came through the entrance.  
  
"Hi. I'm Rachael and I'm the one who will teach the trapeze acts." The girl trainer replied. She had black hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin.  
  
"Hi. I'm Joshua and I'm going to teach the circus routine." The boy trainer said. He had brown hair with flecks of blonde, brown eyes, and fair skin.  
  
"So, when do we start the training?" Christina asked Andy eagerly. Andy smiled.  
  
"How about now?" He said. Tai and Matt groaned as Christina and I cheered.  
  
Rachael and I got off to a bad start. She decided to take me first to try and test my skills but I was too busy goofing off.  
  
"Be more careful Alie. When you perform live in front of people there won't be much of the net there at all. Only certain areas are used for protection." Rachael said but I didn't listen.  
  
"Don't worry Rachael I can land directly under the rope." I said still on the rope.  
  
"Fine then big shot you just do that." She said.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that." Tai said he, Josh and Matt had come to watch.  
  
"She can't do it."  
  
"You'd be surprised with what she can do."  
  
I took my bandana and blind folded myself. Standing up as strait as I could I back flipped off the rope still land directly under it.  
  
Getting off the net I took off my blindfold I looked a Rachael and said pointing at her, "Told you."  
  
Rachael then decided she would teach Christina the moves instead of teaching me how to do it. Christina followed each and every move perfectly but she did have some mistakes here and there. Matt got scared when she almost fell but regained her balance.  
  
"At least you follow my directions." Rachael said staring at me.  
  
I rolled my eyes and went to my dressing room to practice for the next song. We usually do 2 or 3 songs a day.  
  
Christina  
  
I went to my dressing room and changed from my acrobat suit to the clothes I would be wearing for I've Had The Time Of My Life. The boys would be the ones who would do more of the dancing. But when we partner up and do some fancy dancing we do an equal amount. First we all sat down and practiced Alie and I both chose this song I had gotten the idea at a dance off that I had gone to with Tai, Alie, and Matt when Tai and Alie were still going out.  
  
"Okay, what's going to happen is that you will have dancers right behind you right before you end the song. It's up to you if when you partner up with each other or with each other." Andy said.  
  
"It's really up to Alie and Christina." Matt said.  
  
"Well if we dance with other people we have to teach them the dance and it's pretty complicated, but if we do it together then we don't have to teach it and it wont take so much time." Alie said.  
  
"She's right." I said.  
  
"Oh alright we won't have dancers. Have you decided who's gonna go with who yet?" Andy said.  
  
"Well, I think Tai should go with Alie and Christina with me." Matt suggested.  
  
"Matt's right. Alie and I had learned the dance together so we know each other's moves." Tai said. Alie nodded her head.  
  
"Well now we got settled." Andy said. "Lets have you guys practice."  
  
We got into position for the opening to the song. Matt and I were off on the sides while Tai and Alie were in middle, getting ready for the singing. Matt was on the right side of the stage and I was on the left.  
  
When Tai started singing, I raised my head and slowly began to walk to the middle of the stage. After he was done, Alie sang her part and Matt did the same as I did. After the chorus was done, Matt and I quickly ran to the center and started our little dance. After we were done Andy applauded and came out.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" he asked.  
  
"We learned it from a teacher because we had to do it for a school concert." Alie said.  
  
"The last time we had used it was when we were at a dance off that we had gone to." I said.  
  
"Well I think you guys have had enough practice for today so just head home and enjoy your weekend." Andy said.  
  
I changed my clothes and headed to my Dodge Durango. Matt was already inside by the time I opened my door.  
  
"Tai told me we are going to go to the Digital World this weekend with the others." Matt said as we backed out of the parking lot. "I also helped planned it."  
  
"Oh brother. With the 2 of you planning it it's going to be nuts." I laughed. Matt rolled his eyes and turned up the volume on the stereo.  
  
"And here's the Phoenix's new song from their CD What's going on!" the radio DJ said. We both laughed as we listened to Tai rap.  
  
"I can't believe we made him do that." I said chuckling.  
  
"I know, it's really creepy." Matt said then whispered, "We need to get Alie and Tai back together." I stared back at him.  
  
"You're nuts." I said.  
  
"I know it may sound nuts but they are meant for each other." Matt said.  
  
"You may have a point there but still even if I'm in this, it's nuts." I said. Matt gave me the puppy eyes. I started laughing then I said, " I hope Alie ain't listening to our little conversation."  
  
'Can you 2 hurry it up? Tai and I are waiting for you.' Alie thought.  
  
'We'll be there in a second. Traffic's bad.' I said.  
  
'Actually it sucks.' Matt said. I gave him a slap on the head.  
  
'Well just hurry up. We're board here.' Alie thought.  
  
'I'm surprised you two aren't kissing.' Matt thought.  
  
'Christina please hit him for me.' She thought. I hit him up side the head. 'We're just friends now Matt remember.'  
  
'Oh yah.'  
  
'See you guys later.'  
  
'Bye.' We thought simultaneously.  
  
Matt leaned over and put his head on my shoulders. I looked at him and smiled then looked back to the road.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Alie  
  
"Where are they?" Jake asked walking back and forth on the floor.  
  
We were at my house waiting for Christina, my sister, and her boyfriend to come home.  
  
"They'll be here, don't worry." Katie said, fiddling with her braids.  
  
"I can't stop worrying. She's my cousin." Jake said.  
  
"She's also my sister." I said. "And I'm not worried about her, she's safe with Matt. Well, sort of."  
  
Everyone started laughing, including Jake. It has been almost an hour since we left rehearsal and still they're not here. All right, I'm a little worried.  
  
'Where are you 2?' Tai thought.  
  
'We're pulling up in the driveway.' Matt thought.  
  
'Finally, it's about time.' I thought.  
  
'Traffic was bad but we were able to get through it.' Christina thought.  
  
I heard a slam of 2 doors and footsteps walking up to the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. Christina and Matt walked in and I shut the door.  
  
"They're here!" I shouted to the others. Jake rushed over and hugged Christina.  
  
"You're here! I was so worried about you!" Jake said.  
  
"I thought you were. Now would you please let me go so that I can breathe?" Christina asked.  
  
As Matt headed in, I read his thoughts and whapped him up side his head.  
  
'Don't even think about it Matt.' I thought.  
  
'Well, you still have feelings for him don't you?' Matt asked.  
  
'Of course I do, he's my friend.'  
  
'Quit lying to your heart. You still love him, I know it.'  
  
Again, I whapped him up side his head. Matt looked at me then joined Christina on the love seat. I thought about what Matt had said. Do I still have those feelings for Tai? I don't know. My mind says he's my friend like the good old days, but my heart has no clue. I sat down on the couch, not knowing Tai was there. I jumped up and looked behind me.  
  
"Sorry Tai." I said laughing.  
  
"That's okay." He said.  
  
"I didn't know you were there."  
  
"Like I said it's okay."  
  
I walked over to my computer and started to get the gate up.  
  
Tai  
  
I smiled as I looked at Alie then I shook my head, 'She's my friend I don't have feelings for her.'  
  
'Yes you do.' Matt thought.  
  
'Stop messing with my thoughts Matt.'  
  
'What? You still have those same feelings for her as you did before you 2 broke up. I have a strong feeling you 2 still love each other.'  
  
'Matt, in the words of Alie, you're nuts.'  
  
'I won't stop believing that you still have feelings for her.'  
  
'Matt, shut up.' Alie thought.  
  
'You listened to the conversation, didn't you?' I thought.  
  
'I came in when Matt said that we still love each other, which is not true.'  
  
'Of course it is.'  
  
'No Matt, it isn't true.'  
  
'Stop believing that you 2 don't still love each other. Stop denying it!'  
  
'Christina, tell your boyfriend to stop please?' Alie thought.  
  
'Stop what? I wasn't listening to the conversation.' Christina thought.  
  
'Your boyfriend thinks Tai and I still love each other.'  
  
'Oh, that theory. Matt wanted me to help him in getting you guys together and I didn't agree to help him but I do believe he is right in a way.'  
  
'Okay since I haven't been doing anything to Jake I have a lot of new pranks.' Alie thought.  
  
'Oh god Alie.' Christina thought.  
  
'I was just kidding.'  
  
'I'll just stay out of this conversation since it doesn't involve me.'  
  
'No wait.' Matt thought but he was a little too late. 'Man, I was going to tell her something too.'  
  
'What were you going to tell her?' I thought.  
  
'Out of all the people you should know what I mean Tai. I was about to tell her my feelings for her.'  
  
'But I thought you told her.'  
  
'No, I didn't tell her everything.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'What didn't you tell her?' Alie thought.  
  
'I haven't told her about how I first felt when I first met her.'  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Hey Matt, we found an opening act for us." One of his band members shouted to him.  
  
"Okay, bring them in." Matt shouted back.  
  
2 girls came through the curtain and went up to Matt.  
  
"Matt? Is that you?" asked one of them.  
  
"Alie?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Alie said as Matt hugged her.  
  
"I didn't know that you had a band of your own." Matt said amazed, "And who's this nice good-looking lady you have with you?"  
  
"My name is Christina Pitcher and I'm from Phoenix, Arizona. I'm one of Alie's friends."  
  
Matt was about to say something but he was mesmerized by Christina's looks. She had shoulder-length light brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and pretty slim. She had to be about 5'6" tall.  
  
"Matt? Matt?" Alie said, whapping him upside his head.  
  
"Sorry, I'm Matt Ishida." He said shaking Christina's hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Matt." Christina said smiling.  
  
Matt just stared at her some more. 'God she's beautiful. Am I falling in love with a girl I just first met?'  
  
Alie looked at Matt for a sec then shook her head, "So can we audition now or what?"  
  
"Oh yeah sure." He said and he went and sat down.  
  
Christina and Alie stood in the center of the stage and just started singing together.  
  
We never have gotten along before,  
  
Always shouting and trading the blame,  
  
Insult after insult,  
  
Fight after fight,  
  
Complaints and compromises that never seemed to help,  
  
But now…  
  
Together we stand now and forever,  
  
It's true divided we'll fall,  
  
Our past is behind us & now we're to be the all-American family.  
  
We've fought a lot,  
  
We've seen so much shame,  
  
When we spill the blood of another,  
  
Tears are shed for the dead,  
  
Not for the killer  
  
But now…  
  
Chorus  
  
We have our problems doesn't everyone?  
  
Why should we be cruel to another?  
  
After all we're just one family.  
  
Chorus  
  
Singing God bless America from sea to shining sea,  
  
We are all linked together by our right to be free.  
  
Chorus  
  
Matt clapped as Alie and Christina bowed.  
  
"Amazing but can you do another song?"  
  
"Sure, no problem." Christina said.  
  
"Christmas or regular?" Alie asked.  
  
"Hmm… how about regular?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Phoenix tears or why are you so lonely?" Christina asked.  
  
"Uh, Phoenix tears sounds nice." Matt said.  
  
"Okay, phoenix tears it is." Alie said.  
  
I have been thinking of what I could do  
  
To get away from life  
  
But you were there to catch me when I fell  
  
I know you always loved  
  
But last night I saw you crying  
  
Coz your girl has grown up  
  
Phoenix tears, butterfly kisses  
  
That's all I could say  
  
I just wish there was a way to tell you  
  
That I love you  
  
And only you  
  
Please don't cry  
  
It makes me hurt inside to see you cry  
  
I know you're hurting  
  
Oh boy, what can I do  
  
To heal you of all this pain  
  
Please let me know  
  
Chorus  
  
Why did you run away from me?  
  
What was wrong?  
  
Please let me hold you and wipe those tears away  
  
I love you so much I can't let go of you  
  
You can tell me what is troubling you  
  
Coz I am here for you always  
  
Chorus  
  
"That was great!" he shouted.  
  
"So do we go the part?" Alie asked.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
On the way out Matt ran up to Alie and wanted to talk to her.  
  
"What is it Matt? I gotta get going." She asked him.  
  
"Can you fix me up with your friend?" Matt asked.  
  
"No way Matt." She said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you'll scare her off back to the states and any ways it would be really weird."  
  
"How?"  
  
"My two best friends dating. That's just plain creepy."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I tell you what if you can get her to go with out with you on your own I will agree cause she'll like you."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Good luck. Oh and by the way she can tell if some ones a creep right away, oh and she says you're cute. See you later."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
(Back to our time)  
  
"I got the port up." Alie said.  
  
I got up and stretched and stood next to Alie and held up my digivice as she held up her D3 and shouted, "Digiport open." The gate opened up and we all were sucked into the Digital World.  
  
"Ow!" shouted Jake, who landed in a thorn bush.  
  
"Sorry Jake." Alie said laughing.  
  
"Next time pick a coordinate that's softer." He said.  
  
"Like the beach?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"If it was there some one might have ended up in the water."  
  
I helped him up. We waited for him to finish taking out the thorns. We got going and I noticed Alie looking around. I knew what she was looking for. For about 20 minutes I was arguing with Matt about Alie and I.  
  
'No and for the last time no I do not have a crush on Alie.' I thought.  
  
'Are you sure?' Matt thought.  
  
'Matt, shut up, you're annoying.' Alie thought.  
  
'Really annoying.' I thought.  
  
As we argued, everyone else was quiet. No one heard us maybe except for Christina. If she was listening, she's doing a good job of not saying anything to stop us from arguing. Or that's what I thought…  
  
'Will you guys please shut up?' Christina thought.  
  
Then we all shut up. I never thought she could do that. Matt was blushing.  
  
"Uh, I'm going to take a walk you guys." Alie said as she walked off.  
  
We walked some more and stopped at this one site some of us thought was beautiful. It had a waterfall that must've been about 50 feet up.  
  
'Good thing I brought my swimsuit.' Christina and Alie thought.  
  
'Bikini?' Matt thought to them.  
  
'No! I don't know about Christina but I have a one piece.' Alie thought.  
  
'Just wait and see Matt.' Christina thought.  
  
We all got our swimsuits on and swam in the pool the waterfall made for us. Alie, Christina, Matt and I went to the top of the waterfall to jump. The others cleared the pool and decided to watch. To Matt's disappointment, Christina had a one piece.  
  
"I'll jump first." Christina said. She stepped up to the edge of the waterfall.  
  
"Don't do it." Matt shouted.  
  
"Don't worry Matt, I'll be fine." Christina said to Matt.  
  
Before she could jump, Alie ran forward and did a cannonball all the way down.  
  
"Come one you guys, that was fun!" Alie shouted.  
  
"See you down there!" Christina shouted as she jumped off and did some tricks before she splashed into the pool.  
  
"Wow! What a rush!" Christina shouted.  
  
By the time Matt was gone Alie had climbed back up.  
  
"Man the view is great." She said.  
  
"Yah it is."  
  
Alie lied about her swimsuit. She was wearing the swimsuit that she had gotten in Hawaii it was a two piece it had shorts and the top had a tie around the bottom and the top at the neck line.  
  
"Go ahead and jump." She said.  
  
"Nah I'm going to enjoy the view." He said.  
  
"Same here."  
  
Looking over the edge I saw Matt dunk Christina and she got him back. Looking over at Alie she was sitting on a large bolder I went over and joined her.  
  
Matt  
  
I looked up and saw Tai sitting next to Alie. I mentally wolf whistled.  
  
'Shut up Matt.' Alie thought. I heard Christina laughing.  
  
'Matt stop it, you're killing me.' She thought laughing mentally.  
  
'No I'm not.' I thought to Christina.  
  
'Yes you are.' Christina thought.  
  
Then Christina got up and climbed up the waterfall. She stuck her feet over the waterfall as Tai and Alie jumped over the waterfall together. I quickly got out and watched those 2 land in the pool. I climbed up the waterfall and joined Christina.  
  
"How did Alie get Tai down?" I asked Christina.  
  
"She jumped with him. Alie convinced Tai that she would go down with him." Christina said. I leaned over and gave Christina a kiss on the cheek. She looked at me and went back to gazing at the sunset.  
  
"We got to find away to get them back together." I said.  
  
"Don't start that again." She said.  
  
"What? They are right for each other. You and I are Tai and Alie's best friends aren't we?" Christina nodded. "You know they are right for each other."  
  
"Look Matt, let's just let them find out they need to be together again. We have got to let things happen the way they are supposed to happen."  
  
"You're right. I guess I was getting pushy." Christina gave me a pat on the back and then gave me a kiss on the lips.  
  
"I knew you would see that you're pushing things too fast." Christina said as she yet again kissed me, this time longer.  
  
My tongue pried open her mouth and her tongue went in mine. Before you know it, I was on top of her and we stayed that way. I stopped to breathe when Christina said, "You know Matt, Tai and Alie could be heading up any minute."  
  
"Good point." I said as I got off her and helped her up. "Oh and sorry about that, my hormones took over."  
  
"That's okay Matt, you're a guy and when you meet a girl… you know." Christina said, chuckling lightly.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Alie shouted.  
  
"Yah?" Matt asked.  
  
"Everyone down here says we should stay here you guys agree?"  
  
"Yah!" we both shouted.  
  
"How about you guys come on down, some of the group was beginning to worry something was wrong." Tai shouted.  
  
"Okay, we're coming down!" I shouted. I jumped down first and I didn't see Christina come down.  
  
"Christina?" I shouted.  
  
"You forgot about your tent!" She shouted.  
  
"Oh, I never knew that." I said, "Throw down the bag is water proof."  
  
It came soaring down and landed in the water I took it out and watched as Christina came soaring down after it. Alie went and got the fire wood and Tai went with him the reason why was so he could make sure she was safe cause I had found out from him awhile ago.  
  
"Oh man." Christina said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I forgot my tent."  
  
"You can stay in mine."  
  
"I have to all the other tents are full."  
  
I smiled. "You must behave." she said.  
  
"Fine." I replied.  
  
Alie came back with Tai and they both had their arms full of wood. After setting up the fire Alie climbed the waterfall once more apparently she had her swimsuit on underneath her sweatshirt, after awhile Tai followed throwing off his sweatshirt. Alie dived into the water and said that it was still warm Tai jumped on in and agreed we watched as Alie dove under the waterfall. Tai got out and set up his and Alie's tent.  
  
"Why are you setting up Alie's tent?" I asked him.  
  
"She asked me to." He said.  
  
"Where did she go anyway?"  
  
"She thought she saw some thing behind the waterfall."  
  
"Do you know what?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Alie  
  
I stood up knowing I had gotten on the other side of the falls. When I had jumped off the falls I had seen a light shining through the water, so I decided to check it out. I stood up, took my flashlight out of a waterproof pouch and turned it on and headed deeper into the cave. Getting far enough I saw the light it was dimmer but I could still see pretty well with out my flashlight and I shut it off.  
  
Approaching the light I saw that it was a crystal. Now that I was in the light I could see my crest responding to it and so was my medallion. The day after my fight with Tai my medallion wasn't responding like usual it was because my medallion responded to love and being mad at Tai it wasn't working to well.  
  
I picked up the crystal and I warmed my body that's when I had realized that I had cut my leg. I put the crystal against the cut then I put my hand over it. Then my cut was healed that was really weird I put it in the waterproof pouch that I had brought my flash light in and headed out once again I dived under the falls and headed back to shore. Stepping on shore I saw that there were only three tents by the water. The others had put there's further into the forest. Matt and Christina were now in shorts and fleece sweatshirts and Tai was in sweat pants and a hooded gray sweat shirt. He came up to me handed me my towel and asked, "What did you find?"  
  
I showed him the crystal and then I put my finger up to my lips. Walking back over to where the fire was I saw that Matt had his arm around Christina and she had her head on his shoulder. It reminded me of Tai and I. I shook my head and thought to my self, 'That's behind me now.'  
  
I headed into my tent and changed into a pair of sweats like Tai's actually it was exactly like his except there were pony beads on the pull strings for the hood. Heading out Matt looked from me to Tai, "Don't say a word Matt." I said.  
  
"What I was just wondering if you guys had planned that?" he asked.  
  
"No way, I just felt like packing my sweatpants and shirt." Tai said.  
  
"Same here." I agreed, "Uh Christina?"  
  
"Yah Alie?" She asked.  
  
"Where's your tent?"  
  
"I forgot it so I'm staying in Matt's, don't worry I know I can trust him, I hope."  
  
"Oh yah!" he said and he chased her al over the beach, Tai and I were just sitting down, him on a log and me on a rock and watched them, Matt finally pinned Christina and kissed her. It hurt too much to watch so I headed back into my tent and grabbed the pouch that had the crystal in it I took it out and studied it. I took out necklace rope with a holder for a crystal. I put the crystal against the holder and it fused with it and it looked like the one from the movie "Atlantis: The Lost Empire." The one that Kida wore.  
  
Tai  
  
I headed into my tent the same time as Alie had gone into hers. It hurt to watch Matt and Christina kiss, it reminding me of the two of us. I still remember when I had first kissed Alie on the cheek when she had discovered her power over weather.  
  
I unzipped my window and looked at Alie's tent I could make out her figure cause of the crystal. I watched as she put the crystal down the front of her sweatshirt, she had a t-shirt underneath.  
  
'I wish those two would get a room.' I thought to Alie.  
  
'Same here.' She answered back.  
  
'I'm glad that we're still friends.' I thought.  
  
'Me to, I don't know what I would have done without your friendship.'  
  
'No wonder I have the medallion of friendship.'  
  
'Hey Tai?'  
  
'Yah Alie?'  
  
'Can I show you something?'  
  
'Sure do you want me to go to your tent or you in mine?'  
  
'You come over here.'  
  
I unzipped my tent and headed out Matt and Christina had gone some where else. I headed into Alie's tent and she patted her sleeping bag. Sitting down on it I bounced apparently she had an air mattress with her. I watched as she took out the crystal. Then she told me to show her my cut on my chest. I took off my shirt and took off the bandage. It started to bleed again I had gotten it when she had left to find the crystal.  
  
She touched the crystal against it and took it away then she put her hand over it and it started to heal. "That's pretty cool Alie." I said.  
  
"Yah it is." She agreed putting the crystal back down her shirt.  
  
"Thanks." I said holding out my hand. Instead to my surprise she gave me a hug, I could tell it was between friends, her hands were freezing though.  
  
She let go and mumbled, "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay." I said.  
  
"Hey even though I don't have those old feelings for you, I still don't want to see you or any of my friends get hurt."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She started to laugh, "What?" I asked.  
  
"You forgot to put your shirt back on." She said holding it out  
  
"Sorry." I said, taking my shirt from her, I to started to laugh and I put my shirt back on  
  
"It's okay you would probably forget your head if I wasn't around."  
  
"Good point."  
  
We started laughing; it was good to be laughing again. I was glad to have Alie as my friend I just wish I could choose what my feelings were.  
  
"Hey Alie your hands are freezing, maybe we should head out to the fire so you can warm them up." I said.  
  
"Good idea Tai." She said.  
  
We headed out and sat by the fire we were both on opposite sides. We were just talking and laughing like old times. About ten minutes later Matt and Christina came back.  
  
"Where did you two go to?" Alie asked them.  
  
"We went for a walk and you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Talking and laughing." I said.  
  
"Any kissing?"  
  
"No!" Alie said, running up to him and tackling him.  
  
"Say Uncle." I said.  
  
"No." he said Alie twisted his arm behind his back, "Okay Uncle!"  
  
Alie let go and helped him up. He and Christina sat down where Alie was sitting she walked past and sat down on the rock. I looked over Matt and Christina's heads I could see the waterfall and the pool of water. The moon was reflecting off it. I looked at the others, Matt had his arm around Christina and she had her head on his shoulder like before. Alie was sitting cross-legged on the rock and was looking at the waterfall. I stared back into the fire I started to slouch a little and I fell asleep.  
  
Alie  
  
I sighed as I looked over at Tai who had fallen asleep.  
  
"Hey Matt can you help me carry him back to his tent?" I asked Matt.  
  
He just shook his head. I sighed once more and lifted him up with telepathy. I went over to his tent and unzipped it and floated him in and laid him down on his sleeping bag. I zipped the door back up again and returned back to the fire.  
  
"How is it he can fall asleep in any position?" Christina asked.  
  
"Well he's been able to sleep on a gray hound, a school bus, on a boat, an airplane, in a tree, a couch, a love seat, a chair, a rock, a log, against a wall, standing up, in a cave. Hmm any other place I'm missing Matt?" I said.  
  
"Well let's see, there's also the floor, a car, a truck, sitting, slouching. Technically he can sleep any where and in any position."  
  
"Well I'm going to go to sleep." Christina said.  
  
"Night." I said.  
  
Matt didn't say anything he just stared at her as she went in his tent. I went over to him and waved my hand in front of his face. I rolled my eyes and hit him on his head. "Wha…"  
  
"You do love her don't you?" I asked.  
  
"Of coarse." He said.  
  
"So are you gonna ask her to marry you?"  
  
"Well probably after senior year."  
  
"No won't work."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she wants to go to college, and any ways don't you want to go to?"  
  
"Yah I do."  
  
"Well then there's your answer."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm going to college of coarse."  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"No clue actually."  
  
"I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
I watched as he headed into his tent. I stayed out side for about 20 more minutes before I extinguished the fire. As I headed into my tent I saw Falconmon asleep in a tree. I headed into my tent and saw Gatomon and Tsnumon. I gave a little chuckle and attempted to fall asleep, but I couldn't and I didn't know why.  
  
"Why can't I fall asleep?" I whispered to myself.  
  
I sat and thought but I couldn't think of anything, why can't I fall asleep, why? I thought about it again and again. Laying down I found myself staring the way of Tai's tent. I turned and faced the ceiling. I wished I knew why I couldn't fall asleep. That's when I decided to talk to one of my friends.  
  
'Christina?' I asked her, no answer.  
  
'Matt?' I asked him, no answer.  
  
'Tai?' I asked, no answer.  
  
This was the first time none of my friends were there to help me out. That's when I realized that this was one of my worst fears being alone. I wanted one of my friends to help but no one was there. I put on my headphones and listened to some music, but nothing helped. I reached over and stroked Gatomon's fur. I could here her purr softly. It started to relax me. That's when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck and I fell right to sleep.  
  
Christina  
  
That morning the three of us were waiting for Alie to wake up. I was starting to get worried I knew not to wake her up and just to let her wake up on her own.  
  
"Maybe one of us should go check on her." I said afraid of what I might find.  
  
"I'll go." Tai said.  
  
He was in the tent for about 5 minutes then he came out. He was as white as a ghost.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked.  
  
"She's ill." He said.  
  
"So not much to be worried about." I said.  
  
"No, no, no you don't under stand, she about as white as Gatomon's fur and she's hot to the touch. I'm going to go find Joe." He said, and he ran off into the woods.  
  
I went into Alie's tent, it was extremely warm in there so I unzipped the windows. Alie's lips were the same color as her skin and she was hot to the touch. Matt came in and looked at her.  
  
"The prophecy." He whispered.  
  
I nodded my head I understood what he was saying. Joe came in and started to check over her. "Where's Tai?" I asked.  
  
"He outside he didn't want to see her like this, he said that he didn't want to see his best friend ill." Joe said, checking Alie's pulse.  
  
I headed outside and saw Tai sitting on the rock that Alie was sitting on last night. He had his face in his hands I could have sworn that he was crying. I went over to him and put my arm around him for comfort.  
  
"You okay Tai?" I asked him.  
  
"Yah it's just that I don't want to see Alie ill." He said wiping his tears away.  
  
"I know what you mean, this is the worst sickness that I've seen. Same for the rest of us."  
  
"The prophecy is starting to come true."  
  
"Yah it is but if Joe can find away to heal Alie the it won't."  
  
That's when Joe came out of Alie's tent and Matt followed. I went over to talk to him as Tai went to go see Alie.  
  
"So what's the diagnoses?" I asked him worried.  
  
"Well she pretty ill but I've never seen this in a text book."  
  
"Me either."  
  
Tai  
  
I went into Alie's tent she looked pretty pail. I took out my bandana and took some water out of her water bottle and pored it on to the bandana and laid it on her forehead.  
  
"Tai?" I heard her ask.  
  
"Shh, you need to save your strength." I said.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked as she struggled to sit up, I helped her up and handed her, her water bottle. She took a swig.  
  
"Your sick and everyone's worried about you." I said.  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
"Do you remember anything that might have gotten you sick?"  
  
"I remember I was petting Gatomon when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck."  
  
"Do you remember what it was?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
I watched as she lay back down, close her eyes and fall asleep. I noticed that she had hair in front of her face, I reached over and brushed it out of her face, but instead of taking my fingers out I just kept running them threw her soft hair. I took my fingers out and then thought 'What am I doing? We're just friends.'  
  
I got out side and went for a walk to clear my head. I found myself climbing the waterfall and sitting on a boulder looking out at the view. From where I was sitting I could see the tops of the buildings at the primary village. Looking up and to the left I could see the top of Infinity Mountain. What was odd was that there were lights on inside the castle on top. It was a little creepy to tell the truth. I headed back down the falls to tell the others about the lights.  
  
"Are you sure?" Christina asked. I had just told them about the lights on inside the castle. While I was gone Matt and Christina had carried Alie outside.  
  
"Yah I am sure I saw the lights. Hey Christina can you think of what to do?"  
  
"Yah of coarse." She said.  
  
As she, Matt and Joe thought of an idea. I went over and talked to Alie. I asked if she had tried her crystal and she said she had but it didn't work. After awhile the others came and helped plan and spoke with Alie, I didn't go and help with the plan I just stayed and watched over Alie. We finally had a plan, Matt and I supported Alie since she couldn't walk, that's when, "Wait a sec guys." Christina said.  
  
"What is it Christina?" I asked.  
  
"Alie has a faster way." She said.  
  
Alie nodded and she typed in a code and told us to stand in a circle and hold hands after we had she gave a few warnings.  
  
"Don't let go because I don't know where you'll end up." She said then she shouted, "Digi-transport the top of Infinity Mountain."  
  
We felt the rush and we landed in front of the castle. "I know this place." Alie said.  
  
"Of coarse you do, we've been here before." Davis said.  
  
"No I mean before that, about ten thousand years ago I lived here."  
  
"Are you sure Alie?" I asked her.  
  
"Yah I am."  
  
"That's weird." Matt said.  
  
"I think I can walk on my own now guys." She said the weird thing is, is that she was glowing. She pushed off she was a little weak and she had to use a few things to keep her up but she made it to the door. I watched as she put her crest in a hole that was the same shape and put her medallion in the other.  
  
The doors opened and there was a light that surrounded all the other Legendary Digidestined. When we headed inside the light surrounded every one else and Alie seemed to be regaining her strength. After heading through the second pair of doors our clothing changed we looked like we were from the past.  
  
"One things for sure it's a good thing that we don't have to wear our crowns." Jake said.  
  
"Speak for your self." Alie said back to full strength looking over at her we saw that she had a tiara on her head and she looked like she was uncomfortable actually everyone was.  
  
"Why do you have to wear one and not us?" John asked.  
  
"Easy it's because we're in my old family's home. All I know is that if Miotismon or Piedmon ruined anything in here I will seriously hurt them if we ever face them again."  
  
"Alie you regained your strength." I said.  
  
"Yah I don't know why I just did."  
  
"Is anyone else getting some kind of memory back?" Christina asked rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Yah I am." Alie said.  
  
We headed further into the castle that's when we entered what looked like a Great Hall there were 19 chairs in a circle. We all sat down in a chair that was designated for our selves my chair had an imprint of fire and my crest on it. Alie had the hardest time finding hers because there was nothing on her chair except for the silver back and cousins. Looking at the set up it went Alie, myself, Matt, Christina, Joe, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Kari, T.K, Jake, Katie, John, Amanda, Brian, Ken, Davis, Yolei, and Cody. Why did who ever set these chairs up put me next to Alie? Sitting down none of us knew what was going to happen, and then I regained my memories from the past. One of the memories shocked me immensely I looked over at Alie the same memory must have come back to her to.  
  
"What's going on?" Cody asked.  
  
"We're regaining our memories." Christina said.  
  
"She's right, some of them are really weird, hey Alie can I talk to you?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." She said and we headed into a separate room.  
  
'No kissing you two.' Matt thought.  
  
'Can you please hit him Christina?' I asked her.  
  
'No problem Tai.' She thought.  
  
Then through the door we heard Matt shout, "Ouch not so hard!"  
  
We started laughing finally able to stop I asked Alie, "Did you get that one memory about us."  
  
"Yah it's true to."  
  
"We were stuck in an arranged marriage?"  
  
"Yah, it was first arranged that we were to be married on my 21st birthday to strengthen the bond between the real and digital world when we were about 2. We forgot about it then when we were about 12 they had renounced it we were really worried. We were great friends and we weren't to thrilled about it. When we were about 16 we had fallen in love like in this reality, but I was twenty and it was three months before my birthday and the wedding we were transported to our time. Because Malomiotismon, Piedmon, Daemon and their supporters were going to attack and we were forewarned so they could transport us kids to the future. You and I were devastated. I had given you a necklace and that ring that I chucked at your forehead after the fight was the one you had given to me."  
  
"No wonder I didn't recognize it." I said.  
  
"So at least we both remember most of it."  
  
"Yah."  
  
We sat there for a while not talking looking at each other then slowly we got closer and closer till we kissed.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Christina  
  
'I wonder what they're doing in there?' I thought to Matt.  
  
'I have no clue.' Matt thought back.  
  
Looking around the others were sitting on the floor and on there chairs and some people were in other peoples chairs the best part was that Alie must have found away to make it so that we were in our original clothing instead of the dresses and tuxes. After awhile Tai and Alie came out. Alie had an odd expression on her face and so did Tai but they changed it as soon as the others good see them better so they changed there expression back to normal.  
  
'What's wrong Alie?'  
  
'Hold on a sec.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Hey Matt?' I heard her think.  
  
'Yah?' he asked.  
  
'Christina and I are going to have a private conversation so please you and Tai need to not listen.'  
  
'Okay.' Tai thought.  
  
'Okay.' Matt thought.  
  
'So what is it?' I asked her.  
  
'He… We kissed.'  
  
'You did?'  
  
'Yah we were talking about a past memory and we were looking at each other after and then we kissed.'  
  
'You kissed?'  
  
'Yah, it just happened. For awhile I thought that it was just like the days when we were going out but then I remembered that we were friends.'  
  
'Did you or Tai pull apart first?'  
  
'Same time.'  
  
'Scary.'  
  
'Yah very, what's weird is that my head says that he's my best friend and my heart has no clue so at the moment I am completely confused.'  
  
'Do you have any idea.'  
  
'Yah I think I might be starting to fall in love with him again.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yah one of my fears is to be alone so having Tai around is great. I'm actually glad when we kissed it brought back all those memories, and I think it did the same thing to Tai.  
  
'I'll go talk to him if you want me to.'  
  
'Thanks I just want to know if he feels the same as me.'  
  
'No problem hey how bout after I find out and tell you we practice one of the songs?'  
  
'That would be great.'  
  
I went over to Tai and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Can I talk to you Tai?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
"What about me?" Matt asked.  
  
"Go talk to Alie."  
  
"Okay." He said and he got up and plopped down on the floor in front of Alie and the two of them started laughing and talking.  
  
Tai lead me into a room. Apparently he didn't want Alie to hear.  
  
"Alie told me that you two kissed." I said.  
  
"Yah we did."  
  
"So how do you feel about it?"  
  
"It reminded me of when we were still dating and brought back a lot of old memories and it made me feel whole again for some odd reason."  
  
"So what feelings do have for her?"  
  
"I think I might be falling in love with her again but please don't tell her."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise Tai you can trust me. So let's head back with the others."  
  
"Sure."  
  
We headed back out side I went over to Alie, "So?" she asked.  
  
I whispered into her ear, "I promised him I wouldn't tell you."  
  
I sat down and Alie glared at me and then the two of us started to laugh.  
  
Matt went over to Alie and asked her, "How do you feel about Tai?"  
  
She whispered in his ear, "I think I'm starting to fall in love with him again but don't tell Tai."  
  
Matt smiled went over to Tai and Alie wasn't looking told Tai, Tai's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Hey you guys we're going to practice one of our songs." Alie shouted, we all headed over and sat on the steps that were in there it went Tai, Alie, myself, and Matt.  
  
Everyone was in their sleeping bags and watching us. Looking at the time it was 11:00 p.m. I thought to the others three, 'Lets do something slow.'  
  
'Good idea.' Alie thought.  
  
'But which song?' Matt asked.  
  
'I've got one, and don't worry we've done it before.'  
  
Alie started and we realized which one it was.  
  
I never thought that I would lose my mind,  
  
That I could control this,  
  
Never thought that I'd be left behind,  
  
That I was stronger than you, baby,  
  
Girl if only I knew what I've done,  
  
You know, so why don't you tell me,  
  
And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun,  
  
To show how much I care.  
  
Chorus:  
  
Don't wanna lose you now,  
  
Baby, I know we can win this,  
  
Don't wanna lose you now,  
  
No, no, or ever again.  
  
I've got this feeling you're not going to stay,  
  
It's burning within me,  
  
The fear of losing,  
  
Of slipping away,  
  
It just keeps getting closer, baby,  
  
Whatever reason to leave that I've had,  
  
My place is always beside you,  
  
And I wish that I didn't need you so bad,  
  
Your face just won't go away.  
  
Chorus  
  
Don't wanna lose you now  
  
I never thought that I would lose my mind,  
  
That I could control this, yeah,  
  
Never thought that I'd be left behind,  
  
That I was stronger that you.  
  
Ooh  
  
Don't want to lose to loneliness,  
  
Girl I know we can win,  
  
Don't want to lose to emptiness, oh no,  
  
Never again.  
  
Chorus (repeat)  
  
After we finished the four of us looked around Cody, Ken, Yolei, Davis and all of the Legendary Digidestined had fallen asleep. The first digidestined, Tai, Alie, Matt and myself were the only ones left awake, well T.K and Kari were close to falling asleep. I elbowed Matt and Alie in the gut and nodded my head towards them; Alie nudged Tai and did the same. All of us saw that they were holding hands all of us heard Alie think, 'They like each other and they made a pretty cute couple.'  
  
I nodded then Alie thought again, 'Davis is going to be depressed if they start going out.'  
  
'Why?' Tai asked.  
  
'Davis has a crush on Kari.' I thought.  
  
'He does?'  
  
'Yah you didn't notice?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'It's a little obvious.'  
  
'Good point.'  
  
'We should do another song everyone looks tired.' Matt thought.  
  
'Good idea but which one?'  
  
'Back to your heart?' Alie thought.  
  
'Good idea.'  
  
We relaxed a little bit and began.  
  
It's not that I can't live without you,  
  
It's just that I don't even want to try,  
  
Every night I dream about you,  
  
Ever since the day we said goodbye,  
  
If I wasn't such a fool,  
  
Right now I'd be holding you  
  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do,  
  
Baby if I only knew  
  
Chorus:  
  
The words to say,  
  
The road to take,  
  
To find away back to your heart,  
  
What can I do,  
  
To get to you,  
  
And find a way back to your heart.  
  
I don't know how it got so crazy,  
  
But I'll do anything to set things right,  
  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
  
Baby you're the best thing in my life,  
  
Let me prove my love is real,  
  
And made you feel the way I feel,  
  
I promise I would give the world,  
  
If you would only tell me girl  
  
Chorus  
  
Give me one more chance, to give my love to you,  
  
'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do, tell me  
  
Chorus  
  
I turn back time,  
  
To make you mine,  
  
And find a way back to your heart,  
  
I beg and plead,  
  
Fall to my knees,  
  
To find a way back to your heart  
  
Chorus  
  
Back to your heart.  
  
Looking around everyone had fallen asleep. It looked like a good idea, I moved over a little put my head on Matt's shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
Alie  
  
I looked over at Christina who had fallen asleep I nudged Tai and pointed over at the two of them, I gave a small chuckle stood up and stretched. I walked around the room I went over to Davis and knelt down and took off his goggles I set them next to his pillow. I stood up and walked over to Yolei and took off her glasses and took off Joe's to the two of them both fell asleep with their glasses on.  
  
I stopped by everyone some people had books open or in Izzy's case his laptop was open and on. After making sure that everyone was okay I headed over to Christina, Matt and Tai. Matt had fallen asleep also he had his head on Christina's and he had his arm around her. I unzipped his sleeping bag completely and covered both of them with it.  
  
Apparently Tai was watching me when I was walking around I grabbed my sleeping bag and spread it out after that I headed out side the sky was clear. I sat down and leaned against the wall I looked up at the sky it was so clear. I still had my strength because I was leaning against the castle and I was sitting on its steps. I heard a noise looking over at the door I saw Tai coming out.  
  
"Hey Tai." I said.  
  
"Hey Alie." He said and sat down next to me.  
  
We sat there in silence for a while then, "I'm sorry about that kiss." he said.  
  
"It wasn't your fault it just happened." I said.  
  
"The kiss brought a lot of old memories back."  
  
"I know what you mean the one I remember the most was when you kissed me on the cheek for the first time."  
  
"I remember that, I also remember you backing me up into some trees and telling me never to do that again."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Ow." I said moving my arm.  
  
"You okay?" Tai asked me.  
  
"Yah, my shoulders are sore from my pack apparently the pain didn't kick in till now." I said.  
  
"Here I'll message them for you."  
  
"Thanks." I said.  
  
As he messaged my shoulders I put my head down. My back felt great when he was done. "Thanks Tai." I said.  
  
"No problem." He said. He moved back over to where he was sitting and looked up at the skies I looked up to. You could see a lot more constellations here.  
  
After awhile I headed inside and laid down on my sleeping bag. I flopped over on to my stomach. I looked around and saw a figure in the corner it thought to me mentally, 'Ah the Angel of Faith you are truly beautiful along with the Angel of Caring you will be the first to go then it will be her.'  
  
I sat up and thought to it, 'What do you want?'  
  
'To destroy you and the ones like you.'  
  
'Shut up and leave me alone. Oh and before you go I just want to warn you if you hurt any of my friends I will comeback and hurt you.'  
  
I couldn't tell but he looked scared he disappeared as Tai came through the door. I smiled as he passed me so he wouldn't suspect a thing. He came over with his sleeping bag and set it down next to me. "Just like when we were little." He whispered.  
  
"Yeah it is I remember you, Matt, Kari T.K and I sleeping in my back yard when we were about 11." I whispered the two of us were the only two still awake.  
  
"I remember Matt I think it was who dared you to kiss me when we were playing truth or dare." I whispered  
  
"I remember that. You and I looked at each other then we dog piled Matt we both punched him in the arm twice."  
  
"I remember that part."  
  
"I actually regret not kissing you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In fifth grade I started to get a small crush on you."  
  
"When did you start to fall in love with me?"  
  
"Alright I'll tell you if you tell me."  
  
"Fine, you first."  
  
"Well I got a crush on you when we were in freshman year of high school."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"I don't know how it just happened."  
  
"I remember how it happened for me, it had been a couple of years since I had seen you. I had just got back from the USA and when I saw you I thought that you had gotten pretty cute."  
  
"Same here, pardon me for saying you had gotten hot."  
  
I stared at him in shock then I smiled and laughed.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed now, so I guess I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Night."  
  
Tai  
  
I watched as Alie fell asleep, "I can't believe I told her that." I said. I remembered what Matt had told me awhile ago about being able to go into their dreams so I tried. Arriving in her dream it was weird.  
  
Looking around it looked familiar that's when I realized that I was in the Digi-world. All of a sudden I saw two people coming, it was Sora and I and we were lock at the arms. Then I saw Alie she was dressed in rags and was carrying food for the two of us. When she left I told Sora that I would be right back. I turned invisible and followed the dream me I found Alie sitting on a rock staring out into the open the dream me sat next to her and kissed her on the cheek, we put our arms around each other and I watched and listened. "I wish everything were back to normal." She said.  
  
"I know but I still need to find out how she stool both of our powers." I said.  
  
"She took all of my powers, the ability to levitate people, the control of weather, the power of heart, the power of the digital sword every thing even my digi-egg, my D3, and my terminal even my title of digital princess."  
  
"I know she took my power of fire."  
  
"My crest and the power of the gates were the only powers that she didn't take the worst thing was that she took you."  
  
"I know I've missed you to."  
  
Then we heard a crashing coming from the clearing turning around we saw Sora coming. "What are you doing with her?" she shouted making a storm produce.  
  
"Sora you have gone to far, you're out of control you don't know how to control our powers." Alie shouted.  
  
"Of course I do." She said she made her float up into the air and she began to hurt her.  
  
"Stop it Sora!" I shouted.  
  
"I thought you loved me Tai, I loved you but you were with her instead of me, I thought you had a thing for a girl with power so I took hers and yours so you couldn't fight back, so you would like me instead of her."  
  
"I didn't like her for her powers, I loved her for her self you are just my friend, I went out with you so you wouldn't hurt my true love."  
  
But she didn't stop she kept hurting her. All of a sudden Alie held on to her crest and concentrated on its power and Sora started to lose the powers and the two of us regained them. Alie went over to Sora and explained then left her there. Following them I found them kissing so I left  
  
I arrived back in the regular Digi-world and looked at Alie. "How could she have had a dream like that." I asked myself.  
  
Then I saw a figure in the shadows, he thought to me, 'Stay out of my way Fire and you wont get hurt, I'm after only the digital princess the first one to go is your love the Angel of Faith, then the Angel of Caring."'  
  
'Don't even think about hurting her or Christina.' I thought. Al of a sudden he was gone I was starting to get worried about Alie. Looking at the time it was 1 o'clock in the morning I laid down on my sleeping bag and fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After last night I learned that what Matt had told me was right. At first I didn't believe him then I did after going into Alie's dream I knew that she was starting to fall in love with me again and I had fallen head-over-heals in love with her. That morning Alie said that we needed to get going everyone agreed even though al of us knew that she would get sick again.  
  
About an hour later she got weak again we rested. All of us talked I told Alie and Christina that I knew about the figure. They said to say out of it so I did well sort of.  
  
At about six we found a place to sleep it was a cave but it would work. Every so often Matt, Christina or I would go and see if anyone or anything was there. After awhile the others started to get suspicious.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Jake asked.  
  
"I figured you guys wouldn't know about the prophecy." Alie said weakly.  
  
"What prophecy?" Joe asked.  
  
"I tell you guys about it."  
  
"I'll do it Alie." I said, "you need to save your strength."  
  
"No Tai I'll do it I'm fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Here it is:  
  
2 An evil unfaced before will track down the digital princess  
  
Once she is destroyed, it will find and destroy the ones like her  
  
One of the digital princes will then summon the spirit of one of the digital princesses  
  
After it is destroyed, the lost ones will come back.  
  
And that's what it is."  
  
"That's not to bad we just need to find the digital princess and the digital prince." Davis said.  
  
"Which one?" I asked.  
  
"There's more than one?"  
  
"Yah there are four princesses, and five princes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The princesses are Amanda, Kari, Alie, Christina, and Katie. The princes are Matt, Jake, John, Bryan, T.K, and myself."  
  
"Who is the prophecy about I mean who's suppose to be killed first?"  
  
"Me." Alie said weakly, "We don't know who the prince is who's suppose to bring one of us back though."  
  
"I'm the second one to be killed." Christina said, Matt was the most one to be shocked.  
  
"Now that I know about you being the second one to die, I'm sticking with you and I'm not leaving your side so you won't die." He said.  
  
We all started to laugh with what he said even though he was serious. Looking over at Alie she was asleep and her breath was shallow. "Hey Joe do you think you could look over Alie again see if there's anything you can do for her." I asked him worried.  
  
"Of coarse Tai." He said.  
  
I went over and sat by the lake and just stared out into the open.  
  
T.K  
  
I looked around at everyone. Sora, Mimi, Katie, Amanda and Yolei were playing cards. Joe was checking over Alie. Christina and Matt were talking. Bryan, Jake and John were swimming. Izzy was doing searches on his computer. Davis was being an idiot and chasing Ken around who was faster than he was, a lot faster. Cody was helping Izzy out and Tai was sitting by the lake that was near by, and Kari and I well we were sitting on a rock holding hands, unknown to the others well maybe except for Alie, we had kissed, once. It had happened when she was driving to rehearsal and the others had invited us. (A/N: this was before Tai's and Alie's fight.)  
  
She was paying attention to the road when it just happened we were talking and then the next thing I knew we were kissing, and Alie had seen. So Kari made her promise not to tell so she didn't. Of coarse Alie woke up to Joe checking her over and since she was too weak to push him away she let him finish.  
  
"We should go talk to my brother." Kari said.  
  
"Yah we should." I said.  
  
We walked over and sat down on either side of him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kari asked him.  
  
"I'm worried about Alie."  
  
"We all are Tai." I said.  
  
"No I mean I'm really worried about her, I love her." While he said this he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Tai she'll be fine."  
  
"Hey she's been through worse than this and she's made it through." Kari said.  
  
"Good point, I'm gonna see how she's doing." He said.  
  
"Okay." I said as we watched Tai walk off to check on Alie.  
  
"Hey TK?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the others."  
  
"Everyone is in the same spot Kari."  
  
"Oh, I forgot." Kari said, blushing. I laughed and placed my arm around her. Kari laid her head on my shoulder and hummed a tune from the Phoenix's new album.  
  
"Hey lovebirds!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Can't you see that we are busy?" I shouted back. Matt sighed.  
  
"Hey T.J, get your paws off of my girl." Davis shouted.  
  
"I'm not your girl." Kari said.  
  
"Will you 2 please shut up?" Katie shouted, "Can't a girl get any beauty sleep?"  
  
"No!" Davis and I shouted. Katie sighed and went back to sleep, or at least she tried because Davis and I were still bickering.  
  
"Davis, T.K stop this." Kari shouted.  
  
"Kari tell this idiot that you're my girl!" Davis shouted.  
  
"No Davis, he's right I'm T.K.'s girlfriend, we kissed awhile ago Alie can fend for us."  
  
"She's right, they did I was driving them to watch our rehearsal and they were talking for awhile then I looked back there and they were kissing." Alie said.  
  
"No!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Don't worry Davis you'll find someone else." Tai said as Davis walked off.  
  
I watched as he walked off I couldn't help but be sad and happy at once, I was happy was because Kari had said that she was girlfriend, but I was sad because we had broken his heart.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Christina  
  
I watched Davis walk away from T.K. and Kari; tears were rolling down his face.  
  
"Poor Davis." Matt said. I nodded.  
  
Matt walked over to Davis and I just watched the waterfall. I started remembering a memory from back when I was a digital princess. Matt was visiting me when Alie and Tai came bulldozing through us.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Hey! What's the rush?" Matt asked.  
  
"Trying to find you guys." Alie said out of breath. (A/N: We were 12.)  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My parents have gone mad."  
  
"How?" Christina asked.  
  
"They just stuck Alie and I in an arranged marriage." Tai said.  
  
"They didn't."  
  
They nodded their heads. "Why did they?" Matt asked.  
  
"They said it was to strengthen the bond between the digital and the real world." Tai said. He was right, Alie was a digital princess and Tai was a prince from earth except he was still considered him a digital prince.  
  
"I just hope they don't stick you two in one too." Alie said.  
  
"They wouldn't dare." Christina said.  
  
"Hey if they did it to us they can do it to you two to."  
  
Christina and Matt looked at each other, worried. Their parents were great friends with each other. Yes all of the digital princes and princesses were destined to rule a certain part of the digital world.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that. We are just friends." Matt said.  
  
"So are we." Tai and Alie said.  
  
"Well, they are right. Before you know it, we could be put into an arranged marriage." Christina said. "I mean, my mom said I was to be destined to marry a prince from a nearby island."  
  
"Uh Christina my island is the closest one." Matt said.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"The worst part is that my mom says we'll get used to it." Alie said.  
  
Matt left because his mom said he had to meet her by the shore so they could go back to their island. Tai and Alie used their communicators to transport themselves back to the castle. I met my dad on the shore and we teleported over to the island.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"Christina?" a voice asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I snapped back to reality and found Matt staring at me.  
  
"You zoned out. I was worried." He said, I could hear the worry in his voice.  
  
"Oh, I was just remembering when Tai and Alie were forced to have an arranged marriage." I said.  
  
"I remember that, I remember that we said we wouldn't have one but I do believe that we do have one it's just that we haven't heard from our parents yet." Matt said.  
  
"Hey you guys dinner!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Coming!" Matt shouted.  
  
We headed over to eat. Alie was asleep again but we figured that she was too weak to eat. As we ate, I kept on getting memories of the past back.  
  
"Are you okay Christina?" Joe asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" I asked.  
  
"You seem to be zoning and you aren't eating." Izzy said.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." I said.  
  
Looking over at Tai he seemed worried about something; I just couldn't quite place my finger on it.  
  
"Hey do you guys feel weird?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah." Katie said. "I'm guessing it's the one who wants to destroy Alie then Christina."  
  
A fog swirled over head and enclosed us in it.  
  
"Whoa, I definitely feel something now." Christina said softly.  
  
Just then, someone started to laugh.  
  
"Quit laughing, it ain't funny." Davis said.  
  
"It's not anyone of us." Alie said using Tai to stay standing.  
  
"Then who is it?"  
  
"It is I…"  
  
"Uh don't you guys think you should summon the swords."  
  
"Way ahead of you." Alie said.  
  
When we summoned the swords Alie seemed to be regaining her strength again.  
  
"Ice."  
  
"Lightning."  
  
"Water."  
  
"Wind."  
  
"Light."  
  
"Fire."  
  
"Heart." The digital sword came down and when Alie grabbed hold of it she had all of her strength back.  
  
"You think that sword can beat me when I am invisible to the human eye?"  
  
"This sword can't but the crystal sword can!" Alie said.  
  
She put the digital sword dead center in front of her face and shouted, "Love, Caring and Kindness as deep as an ocean, Courage as strong as fire, Friendship as strong as ice. Hope and Faith as bright as Light from the sun, Knowledge and Reliability for all time & Sincerity never weathered. All of these aspects call upon the one thing that will help defeat the evil."  
  
There was a bright light when it died down Alie was dressed in a white t- shirt, pants and a long white coat. The sword now had gems on its hilt, that represented each color of the crests named and the blade was made out of crystal.  
  
"That's the crystal sword even though its blade is made of what seems like fragile crystal it is indestructible. It can destroy all evil when it's at full power." Tentomon said.  
  
"I can see you now Myotismon." Alie said.  
  
Alie  
  
"But how?" he asked.  
  
"My scanner." I said, it was true I now had a whitish visor over my eyes.  
  
"Why you little…" Myotismon began but then Christina had sent a bolt of lightening at him, making him mad.  
  
"Don't do that Christina!" I shouted at her. She looked at me and dodged Myotismon's attack.  
  
"You're as stupid as I thought." I said looking at Myotismon.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"You need to destroy me first for the prophecy to come true."  
  
"Your right." He said the he shouted, "Crimson Lightning!"  
  
I cut the lightning in half with my sword.  
  
Then he digivolved…  
  
Myotismon ultra digivolve to… Malomyotismon.  
  
"Be careful Alie." Tai said.  
  
"Don't worry about me, just get the others out of here."  
  
"But you need our help." Katie said staring at me.  
  
"Don't worry, my sword and I can handle him." I said.  
  
"If you say so." Christina said, placing her sword on her belt and ran with the others to safety.  
  
'I hope you know what you are doing.' Christina thought.  
  
"Tai, what are you doing?" I asked him.  
  
"I'm not leaving your side." Tai said.  
  
"Yah you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"You gave me no choice Tai." I said, levitating him to safety. 'Keep him there you guys.'  
  
"Are you ready to face me now?" Malomiotismon asked.  
  
"Yes I had to make sure that my friends would be safe."  
  
"Now prepare to die."  
  
"After you."  
  
"Crystal beam!" I shouted as a white beam shot at him.  
  
"Total darkness." He called.  
  
Both attacks collided and caused an explosion.  
  
"Nice, we have the same power levels." Malomyotismon said. "Once I destroy you, I'll have no problem destroying the Angel of Caring."  
  
"Don't even think of touching my sister!" I shouted.  
  
"She's your sister eh?" He said, smirking. "I could use that information to my advantage."  
  
"Shut up you." I said then I shouted, "Crystal Beam!"  
  
It him dead on he was shot backwards and he came back full charge, "Total Darkness!"  
  
The attack hit me when I landed I struggled to get up. I couldn't believe I said that Christina, the Angel of Caring, was my sister in front of Malomyotismon.  
  
"Even if you kill me, the others will destroy you." I said.  
  
Malomyotismon fired his Total Darkness attack at me and I screamed out. The others heard my scream and ran over to me that's when Malomiotismon ran.  
  
"Are you okay Alie?" Tai asked.  
  
"No, I'm afraid that he beat me." I said weakly.  
  
"Please don't go!" He shouted.  
  
"Christina, please try to destroy him." I said. She nodded.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Alie you can't leave me." Tai said.  
  
"Tai you need to hold on to my sword for me." I said handing it to him.  
  
"Alie what are you saying?"  
  
"Don't worry you'll find away to bring me back."  
  
I knew I was going to die soon.  
  
"Tai I want you to remember that I love you and I always will."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Tai I want you to promise me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
I leaned forward and kissed him, he pulled away and said, "I love you Alie and I will never will forget you." He once again kissed me.  
  
"I wont forget any of you." I said as I disintegrated.  
  
When I was gone Tai started to cry.  
  
Matt  
  
I was upset when Alie was gone. Christina looked furious.  
  
"I'll get you, Malomyotismon. I'll promise you that." She growled. I never saw her so angry before.  
  
We started walking out of the disappearing fog.  
  
"Hey, I think we forgot someone." John said.  
  
I went back and found Tai sitting where Alie once was.  
  
"Come on Tai, we got to get going." I said.  
  
"No, I'd rather stay here instead." Tai said.  
  
"Tai, we need your help. Christina is the next runner up to be destroyed. She may have a power none of us have seen or maybe she can create a brand new sword kinda like what Alie did." I said.  
  
Tai looked at me and got up. I gave him a slap on the back and went back to the others.  
  
"That took forever." Davis said. Christina glared at him.  
  
"This is no time to joke, Davis. I'm next to be destroyed." She said.  
  
We found a spot to rest up for when we face Malomyotismon comes back for round 2. Christina was staring at something. I could tell that she was thinking about how to defeat Malomyotismon.  
  
"Christina has been awfully quiet." Joe said, staring at her.  
  
"She's trying to think of away to destroy Malomyotismon." I said.  
  
"Hey Tai why don't you put the sword a way." T.K. asked.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
I looked over at him he still had Alie's sword out and he was wearing her crest and medallion.  
  
"Hey Tai were did you get Alie's crest and medallion?" I asked him.  
  
"I found them on the ground she sent them to help us." He said. That's when both his and Alie's crests glowed, and so did both the medallions and they fused together.  
  
"Weird." He said.  
  
I got up and went over and sat next to Christina and put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder and I ran my hand through her soft hair.  
  
Tai  
  
I watched Matt and Christina and it hurt to see them like that. Alie is gone, nothing can change that. What was the worst part was that Alie had told me she loved me.  
  
"Tai?" a voice asked. Looking up I saw Bryan looking at me.  
  
"Oh hi Bryan." I said as he sat down next to me.  
  
"How are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm holding up and how are you?"  
  
"I'm great but sad about losing my cousin."  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
"Of course you know how I feel."  
  
"Well, Christina is next."  
  
"Yep, bet she won't survive this encounter."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"If Alie is gone, then she will be gone."  
  
"I see what you mean."  
  
"Let's go everyone!" Matt shouted.  
  
Christina was really nervous. She was shaking and occasionally she wouldn't pay attention and get lost. Finally Matt put his arm around her and steadied her. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should rest until she is better." Joe said.  
  
Matt helped her sit by a tree. Christina smiled and fell asleep. I closed my eyes and I could hear Alie singing one of the songs she had made up,  
  
Sittin here can't wait to see you,  
  
Anticipating what we'll do,  
  
Supervised we're calm and clean,  
  
With none we're wild and crazy,  
  
Chorus:  
  
Study hall dance,  
  
Get on the floor,  
  
Bust a move,  
  
Rock and roll,  
  
Haven fun at the study hall dance.  
  
Running through the halls,  
  
Hoping we won't get caught,  
  
Lockers al around,  
  
Jam packed with who knows what  
  
Chorus  
  
Make it to class before the bell,  
  
Sitting down bored again,  
  
Teacher droning on and on,  
  
Can't wait for the…  
  
Chorus  
  
Starring out into space,  
  
Not knowing what's going on,  
  
Thinking over everything but the topic,  
  
Hoping it's not on a test,  
  
Waiting for the…  
  
Chorus  
  
Arriving there I see my friends,  
  
Teacher leaves fun begins,  
  
And all the dancing begins,  
  
Cause it's the…  
  
Chorus  
  
Study hall dance.  
  
I smiled and opened my eyes, 'Hey Tai?' Christina asked.  
  
'Yah?' I asked.  
  
'Did you here that?' Matt asked.  
  
'Yah, it was a memory I remembered apparently it went to you guys to.'  
  
'Oh, I remember.'  
  
After an hour later, we left and kept on walking. Christina was doing much better than last time. She still was shaking but other than that, she was much better.  
  
"So we meet again, Angel of Caring." Malomyotismon said. Christina withdrew her sword and got ready to attack.  
  
"Your journey ends here, Malomyotismon." Christina growled. She started to glow a bright gold color and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Faith, Caring, Friendship, Courage, Hope, Light, Reliability, Knowledge, Love, and Kindness  
  
Powers unite" Christina chanted.  
  
Her sword started glowing the crest colors and lengthened. The hilt was covered with gems that represented all the crests. The blade was made of stainless steel. Towards the top of the blade was the crest of Caring. Christina had changed along with the sword. Golden wings had protruded out of her back She was now wearing a long white gown that flowed down to her ankles. Her blonde hair grew a little longer. Malomyotismon stared at her and said, "The Angel of Caring has arrived."  
  
"Yes I have arrived. Now let's fight." Christina said calmly.  
  
Malomyotismon used his Crimson Mist attack to try and get her but she blocked it by creating a shield with her sword.  
  
"My sword, known as the sword of storms, is not as powerful as the crystal sword but it is powerful than the digital sword." Christina said.  
  
Malomyotismon combined his Total Darkness and Crimson Mist attack and it hit Christina dead center. She stumbled backwards.  
  
"Ice Storm!" She shouted, sending ice crystals towards Malomyotismon. He shook them off and fired one of those black balls at her. It hit her and sent her crashing into the ground. Matt ran towards her, fearing that she was almost dead.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kari asked as the others had ran over.  
  
Matt  
  
"Please don't leave me Christina." I said holding her close to me.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll never leave you. I will always be in your heart, forever and ever." Christina said weakly.  
  
"Please! Don't go!" I shouted. She started to disintegrate.  
  
"I promise you I'll never leave you. I will always love you." Christina said as she was gone.  
  
Her sword of storms fell to the ground alongside her crest and medallion. I turned around and watched as Katie, Amanda and Kari were destroyed. The prophecy had come true well half, Tai was on his knees crying because he had lost his sister and his true love.  
  
Tai  
  
I picked up Alie's sword and felt a strange power from it, I told Matt to pick up his I could tell that he felt the power too.  
  
"Matt, Tai, you must use the swords. They are the only things that can destroy Malomyotismon if they are combined." Izzy shouted.  
  
"Good idea." Matt said. I nodded in agreement.  
  
We touched the tips of the swords together and shouted out the names of the swords. They both glowed silver and gold. We were inside a room filled with white light.  
  
"Tai?" came a voice.  
  
"Alie? Is it really you?" I asked.  
  
She ran towards me and tried to hug me but she went right through me. I felt cold when she ran right through me.  
  
"You're so cold." I said to her.  
  
"I know that." She said. Alongside Alie came Christina, Amanda, Katie and Kari, "You're here to take one of us back with you."  
  
"We understand but why did you run through me?" I asked her.  
  
"We are all spirits here, now you must chose one of to go back with you."  
  
"But who?"  
  
"The one that you think will give you the most help." Christina said.  
  
"Well…" Matt said.  
  
"How about Alie?" I asked.  
  
"If that's what you truly think will give the most help." Christina said.  
  
"How about it Matt? Do you want Alie to come with us?"  
  
"Alright." Matt said.  
  
"Just remember, after you destroy him you must find us." Katie said as Alie became solid again. The souls of the other princesses began to fade away.  
  
We finally slipped back into camp with Alie.  
  
"Ouch. I never knew I would have this much pain." Alie said.  
  
As soon as they went to the campfire where the others were, Alie was hugged by the other digidestined.  
  
"Okay enough of this. We need to concentrate on destroying Malomyotismon." Alie said. I handed her the crystal sword while she was looking over the sword of storms. "It's been awhile since I've seen this sword."  
  
"Uh?" I asked her.  
  
"I helped Gennai make the swords." She said.  
  
Not knowing what I was doing I took her into my arms and kissed her. I was whole once more. When we parted she said, "I love you Tai and I always will."  
  
"And I love you Alie."  
  
I let go and we faced Malomyotismon that's when I heard Alie say, "Digital, Storm, and Crystal swords combine to make the one sword that can defeat the evil."  
  
That's when we saw a new sword come down and Alie grabbed it.  
  
"That's the element sword, it has the strength of all the swords and it can destroy anything." Palmon said.  
  
"Your end is near." Alie said, raising the sword up towards the sky. "Element Blast!"  
  
The attack hit him and he started to disintegrate. "You will never find the others!" he shouted.  
  
Then he was gone, we were all ready, ready to find the others. "We have to go to the Four Corners of the digital world to find the others." Alie said.  
  
Matt, Alie and I headed West to go find Christina while the others headed north, south and east.  
  
  
  
Will they find the other princesses in time? Find out in the next book: The Epic Journey. 


End file.
